


Merlin

by VickeyStar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (We're thinking American accent), BAMF Arthur, BAMF Gwen, BAMF Merlin, BAMF Mydoria, BAMF everyone, But she travels out of kingdom a lot, Follows along the show, So yeah, Uther hired an assassin, but like, historical relevance out the window, i guess whatever accent you want, on missions, so she speaks a bit differently from them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 50,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: So we bought the box set for all Merlin episodes.But they're used so we have to watch every episode to make sure all of the discs are okay.(Like that's a bad thing, marathoning one of our favorite shows)We decided to write this fic.We can't promise consistent updates, but we did write up to 1x04 so far so there is that.Mydoria is our own character, and she's an assassin.This might get really really dark, but we don't plan to stray too far away from canon.(Except for the end. #ArthurLives.)We're writing the fic as we watch the episodes, so you'll probably recognize a lot of the dialogue from the show and whatnot.Also about the spells, we're just typing the letters we hear the magic users speak, so they may be completely off on that. It's just what we hear, we haven't really fact-checked the language or anything.Enjoy!~VickeyStar/SleevesCakes





	1. Valiant

**Author's Note:**

> So we bought the box set for all Merlin episodes.   
> But they're used so we have to watch every episode to make sure all of the discs are okay.   
> (Like that's a bad thing, marathoning one of our favorite shows)   
> We decided to write this fic.   
> We can't promise consistent updates, but we did write up to 1x04 so far so there is that.   
> Mydoria is our own character, and she's an assassin.   
> This might get really really dark, but we don't plan to stray too far away from canon.   
> (Except for the end. #ArthurLives.)   
> We're writing the fic as we watch the episodes, so you'll probably recognize a lot of the dialogue from the show and whatnot.   
> Also about the spells, we're just typing the letters we hear the magic users speak, so they may be completely off on that. It's just what we hear, we haven't really fact-checked the language or anything.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~VickeyStar/SleevesCakes

She returns to the castle, in time for the tournament.

As she walks toward the building, she takes the long way around in order to watch the knights play with their swords.

One knight dressed in yellow catches her attention, as he studies her right back.

She squints, before walking away.

~*~

She puts her things away in her chambers, before announcing herself to the King.

“Mydoria, you have returned!” Uther announces, quietly and fondly.

She allows a small, fake, smile onto her face as he pulls her into a hug.

“That I have. In time for the tournament, as well.” She replies, and he laughs.

“It should be starting soon, you should go get a good seat.”

~*~

She sees the yellow knight again, talking to the Prince and his new manservant.

“Creep.” She mutters, as the manservant speaks behind the Prince’s back.

The Prince huffs a laugh, before hiding his smile and speaking to his manservant.

She turns away, to see the yellow knight approaching her.

Mydoria vanishes, watching his confusion as she stares at him from the inside of the Prince’s tent.

“What are you doing here?” A voice from behind her asks.

She smiles.

“Is that any way to treat an old friend?”

“Mydoria?”

She turns around, as Arthur puts his sword onto the table and pulls her into a hug.

He pulls back, asking about her travels, and she gives him false answers as she observes his manservant.

She senses his magic, and oh, _boy_.

He’s a powerful one.

His manservant struggles to remove his armor, caught on a buckle, and she flicks a finger out.

He squints in confusion as the buckle comes loose, easily pulling the armor off of the Prince.

“Will you be at the reception?” Arthur asks, ignoring his manservant.

She thinks back to the yellow knight.

“Yes.”

She leaves before he can ask more questions.

~*~

Mydoria arrives at the reception, wearing a deep blue dress, with at least five daggers hidden on her person.

She watches as the yellow knight, Valiant, kisses Lady Morgana’s hand.

Mydoria catches her friend’s eye, making a face when nobody else is looking.

Morgana stifles a laugh, and Gwen chuckles from behind her.

She watches Arthur bicker with Morgana, and she spares a second to squelch a treasonous thought.

~*~

She’s in the armory when the manservant enters.

“Hello?” He asks, as they both hear hissing.

“Is someone there?”

She watches from the corner as he reaches down to study Valiant’s shield, when a sword appears at his throat.

She pulls one of her daggers into her hand.

“Can I help you with something, boy?” Valiant asks, dangerous.

“Nope, I’m good. I was just… um… gathering my master’s armor.”

There’s a moment, then Valiant speaks.

“Then you’d best be on your way.”

She slips out after the manservant, silent and unnoticed.

~*~

“Are you alright?”

The manservant jumps at the sound of Mydoria’s voice, spinning around and almost dropping Arthur’s helmet.

She catches it, carrying it in her hand as she gestures for him to keep walking.

“The visiting knights can be quite threatening. So can the Camelotian knights, but I’m trying to change that.”

The manservant chuckles, catching himself a few seconds later.

They reach Gaius’s chambers, Mydoria quickly reaching forward to open the door for the manservant.

“Merlin, there you are. Dinner will be ready soon.” Gaius speaks from his table, not looking up from his books.

“So that’s your name. I’m Mydoria. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Gaius’s head shoots up as Merlin puts the armor on a chair, moving to shake her free hand as she puts the helmet on top of the pile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, milady.” Merlin replies, flustered.

Gaius’s face is unnaturally pale, as it usually is whenever he is in her presence, so she is quick to make her exit.

“Please, just call me Mydoria. If you would like any help with Arthur’s assignments, just find me anytime.”

Merlin is about to accept her offer, but Gaius interrupts.

“The boy’s got to learn, eventually. Thank you, but that’ll be all.”

His hand barely brushes her shoulder as he urgently ushers her out of his quarters, closing the door firmly behind her.

~*~

She doesn’t cross paths with Merlin or Arthur again until the next fight.

She spots Merlin with Gaius, and decides to make her way toward the two.

“It… isn’t completely horrible, all the time.” Merlin is replying to Gaius.

Mydoria chimes in. “I used to hate these little tournaments.”

They both jump in surprise, Gaius’s fearful gaze only slightly mirrored on Merlin’s, and she has to give props to the boy for not being completely afraid, after what she presumes the older man has told him about her.

“Why?” Merlin indulges her, Gaius staying between them as a human shield.

A terrified human shield, but nonetheless.

Interesting.

She shrugs. “I wasn’t used to the concept of fighting for reasons other than survival. Then, I realized something.”

“What did you realize?” Merlin persists, after Gaius’s silent disapproval.

“They aren’t fighting.” She nods toward the current battle. “They’re playing.”

Arthur ends the battle, winning easily, and she claps twice before the next battle starts.

The three of them stay content, Mydoria focusing on Valiant.

He knocks his opponent down, puts his shield on top of him, and Mydoria frowns as she senses magic.

She sees his shield move.

He moves back and hits his opponent with the blunt of his blade as Merlin goes to join Arthur.

Gaius moves forward, barely noticing as Mydoria joins him, picking up the knight’s feet as a guard moves to carry the knight to Gaius’s chambers.

~*~

Merlin rushes in, putting Arthur’s armor and things down.

“How is he?”

Gaius explains the snake bite, and Merlin asks if he can heal him.

Mydoria sits quietly in the corner, watching as Gaius tells Merlin that the knight may die.

“He was fighting Knight Valiant.” Merlin concludes, and Mydoria moves to follow him as Gaius focuses on his task.

~*~

Merlin sneaks toward Valiant’s chambers, and Mydoria glances around before whispering a spell.

Her eyesight grows sharper, and suddenly she can see into the chambers.

“Dinnertime.” Valiant announces, holding a live mouse to his shield as three snakes emerge.

Merlin startles, knocking into a platter and running away as Valiant rushes out of his room, sword in hand.

Mydoria leans into the shadows, willing them to darken around her as Valiant glances around.

~*~

“So what I say doesn’t count for anything?” Merlin asks, and she moves away from the door.

“What I say does.”

~*~

She makes sure to wear her custom armor under her clothing, and nobody notices but Arthur and Morgana.

“Should I be worried?” The Prince asks her as she watches Valiant from across the field.

“Not yet.”

~*~

Arthur wins.

Valiant wins.

Arthur wins.

Valiant wins.

It continues like this for the rest of the day, Gaius only needing to run onto the field after Valiant’s fights.

Mydoria watches Merlin storm away from Gaius.

~*~

She stays for a few minutes at the table, making small talk and refusing advances, dismissing herself when she sees Merlin peek around a pillar.

She watches as he unlocks Valiant’s chambers, sneaking inside with a silence spell as he puts a sword to the shield.

He turns to the door at the sound of footsteps, not noticing the snake emerge from the shield.

Mydoria quickly rushes forward, startling him as she slices the head off of the snake.

She pulls him out of the room, whispering a cloaking spell as he grabs the head and they run, barely getting past Valiant.

She ignores Merlin as he whispers a preservation spell onto the snake’s head.

~*~

“Take the head to Gaius. Arthur won’t believe you without it, so meet me in his quarters after.”

She leaves him there, heading toward Uther’s chambers.

This has gone on long enough.

~*~

“You need proof. It isn’t like you can magic the snakes out of the shield.” Uther explains, and she barely holds in a growl of frustration.

“May I be dismissed?”

Uther studies her.

“You may.”

~*~

She hears about the audience, and feels relieved that Merlin managed to get through to Arthur.

She reaches Gaius’s rooms as the snake lunges for Ewan’s neck, and throws a dagger, enhancing it with a silent spell as it pins the snake to the furthest wall.

Ewan gasps in panic as Gaius rushes back into the room.

He figures out what happened pretty quickly, as Mydoria moves to grab the dead snake, pulling her dagger from its head.

“Proof.” She announces, studying it.

She turns to Gaius.

“You need this?”

He studies her expression.

“No.”

She nods, moving out of the room.

“Wait!” Ewan calls out.

She stops at the doorway, but doesn’t turn around.

“Thank you.”

She walks away.

~*~

She hears of Merlin’s almost arrest and Arthur’s humiliation, and boils with rage.

She studies Valiant, twisting a dagger in her hands as he puts his sword away, unaware of her presence.

She considers killing him here and now, unable to do much of anything other than that as the snake she once held turned to ash in her hands.

She can picture it easily, sneaking up behind him and slitting his throat from behind.

Or maybe she’ll make noise, grab his attention, so she can watch the fear in his eyes.

Or, she looks at the shield, she’ll find a snake.

That would be fitting, she supposes.

When Valiant turns around, she is gone.

~*~

Merlin got fired, and Arthur’s an idiot.

“You’re an idiot.”

Arthur jumps, looking up to see his old friend.

“Not now, Mydoria.” He sighs, tired already from his fights with his father and former manservant.

“You know he’s right about Valiant.”

Arthur scowls, whining. “Oh, not you, too!”

She raises an eyebrow, unimpressed with his minor temper tantrum, and he glares right back at her, annoyed.

“Valiant’s anything but his name. He’s guilty, and I’m going to figure out a way to prove it.”

She leaves before he can respond.

~*~

One of the dog statues is missing.

_Hmm,_ she thinks. _He’s got the right idea._

~*~

“Babay, aldathae, arisan quickem.” She repeats, focusing on a small dragon charm she received from her travels overseas.

She smiles as the tiny steel dragon shakes itself, yawning and stretching.

She quickly turns it back to inanimation, a small smile on her face.

~*~

“Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die.”

“Then I die.”

She leaves, refusing to hear any more of that conversation than she has to.

~*~

Mydoria wakes well before dawn, and she stares as Valiant sharpens his sword.

She leaves the courtyard as the sun comes up, sweat from her sword practice vanishing with a spell, peeking into Arthur’s room to see Morgana fixing his armor.

She leaves, hearing Morgana warning him to be careful.

~*~

The knights knock swords, getting into battle position.

She waits for her moment.

Then, she looks around.

Merlin isn’t here, yet.

If she does the spell now, he’ll know there’s another warlock in the area.

That just won’t do.

She finally spots him running toward his usual spot, and he waits.

Mydoria watches him, waiting for his cue.

The knights knock their helmets off, Arthur being chivalrous even if it means his death, and she waits.

Valiant brings his sword down, and she waits.

The knights grapple, and she waits.

Finally, Merlin speaks.

“Babay, aldathae, arisan quickem.”

They speak the spell together, only one of them aware of it, as the final snake comes to life.

Valiant stares at them, confused, as Arthur taunts him.

“Arthur!” Morgana shouts, throwing a knight’s sword to him.

Arthur beheads the snake, stabbing Valiant in the gut.

The crowd cheers as Arthur soaks it in, nobody noticing the small dagger in Valiant’s chest, just above the sword wound.

Arthur walks away, slapping Merlin’s shoulder as he passes.

~*~

Uther introduces Arthur, as he escorts Morgana.

Mydoria watches the two flirt, grimacing a bit as the treasonous thoughts almost enter her mind.

She doesn’t have to grimace for long, as their flirtation quickly turns into more bickering.

He moves toward Merlin, and Mydoria watches as they talk, Arthur rehiring him, no doubt.

She smiles.

“I should’ve believed you, my assassin.” Uther murmurs behind her as they watch the two boys.

She shakes her head.

“It all worked out, in the end.”

Not an apology, and not forgiveness.

Uther nods, as respectful as he can get, to an underling, before moving to join the festivities.

Mydoria grabs a wine glass from a passing servant, and her eyes flash gold as she turns it into apple cider.

She can’t be drinking on the job, after all.


	2. The Mark of Nimueh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday SleevesCakes!!!!   
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Mydoria wakes in a cold sweat, sensing malevolent magic at work.

She gets up, dressed in her enchanted leather armor, securing her blades and hitching her sword onto her belt.

That is the only weapon that will be visible.

She stops by Gaius’s chambers, almost arriving there when she sees the physician and Merlin, Gwen giving him a flower.

She smirks.

If only their love lives could be that simple.

She follows Merlin and Gaius, discreetly covering a limb as it sticks out of the wheelbarrow.

~*~

“Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now.” Arthur demands, and Mydoria follows him to the throne room.

Uther and Gaius discuss the dead man in front of them as Mydoria takes a sip from a passing servant’s drink tray.

She tastes water, humming pleasantly toward the servant in thanks.

George winks back conspiratorially.

Gaius and Merlin are dismissed, and Uther summons Mydoria to his chambers.

~*~

“I don’t know anything about this, but I intend to find out.”

Uther nods. “Good. Dismissed.”

~*~

She’s in Gaius’s chambers when Arthur and his guards storm in, asking to search.

Her eyebrow lifts as Arthur quickly assures Mydoria that her chambers needn’t be searched, as Uther cleared it already.

She follows Arthur into Merlin’s room, spotting what could only be a book on magic, quickly moving a cloth to drape over it.

She closes her eyes, making sure Arthur doesn’t see the golden hue.

Arthur leaves, Mydoria following.

~*~

She strolls around the city, when she stumbles.

Her eyes squeeze shut, as she grimaces, shivering.

She pulls her cloak closer around her, noticing the blue tinge to her fingers.

Well, at least she has a starting point.

~*~

“I’ve made a list of everything I’ve eaten and drank, today, as well as where I’ve been and who I’ve interacted with.” Mydoria announces, startling Gaius and Merlin as she enters their chambers, list in hand.

Gaius cautiously takes the paper from her, fearful yet curious.

“Why?”

She doesn’t speak, getting dizzy again as she shows the physician her hands. By now they’re numb, and pale blue.

“We think it’s being spread by the water in the well.” Merlin chimes in, already grabbing a bucket to retrieve some as Gaius stares at her hands in shock.

“Sit.” The old physician orders her, Merlin leaving to get the water and Mydoria getting dizzier by the second.

“Would headache remedies affect this at all?” She asks, noticing his lack of the usual fear.

He frowns at her, considering.

“I don’t think so, but I honestly don’t know. Magic can be fickle, like this.”

She shrugs. “Let’s find out.”

Mydoria’s downing the tonic when Gwen runs into the room, sobbing.

Her father’s sick.

~*~

Merlin doesn’t notice the second poultice bag, as he helps save Gwen’s father.

That’s because there isn’t one.

She’s not _that_ stupid.

(Unlike someone she knows.)

~*~

She’s taken to wearing gloves, and Arthur asks her about them while she tries not to stumble.

The sunlight is killing her eyes, and she’s wearing the darkest shades she owns.

“Are you hungover?” He finally asks, incredulous.

“No,” she scoffs, “just tired.”

~*~

She overhears Merlin talking to Gwen, admitting to being psychic, and they stumble through their friendly flirtations as Mydoria hears guards coming.

They storm into the room after Merlin leaves, and Mydoria is forced to watch as Arthur arrests Gwen for witchcraft.

~*~

“Arthur, what the hell are you doing? This is clearly a crappy frame job, even you would see that!” Mydoria rants, Morgana nodding along as Arthur frowns.

Morgana starts yelling at Arthur, arguing Gwen’s case, as Mydoria slips away.

~*~

She bumps into Merlin in the hallway, and he has the determined look of a martyring idiot.

She moves to follow him, seeing Gaius try to run after his ward.

Morgana stays to argue Gwen’s case to her guardian, Merlin having followed Gwen after hearing her sentence. Arthur agrees with her.

Uther focuses on the fact that he thinks Gwen used magic, warning the younger people against the darkness of magic.

Arthur tries to prove Gwen’s innocence in creating the plague, but sadly that only gives Uther the idea to burn Gwen at the stake.

Mydoria cooks up a thunderstorm then and there, turning away to hide the golden hue of her eyes.

It won’t last forever, but hopefully it’ll give them all enough time to figure out what they’re going to do.

She frowns, looking at her shoulder, where the pale blue sickness has spread.

~*~

She doesn’t know why she’s still alive, and she thinks Gaius suspects her, but she’s still alive after twenty-four hours.

Mydoria is about to enter Gaius’s chambers, as she hears Gaius scold Merlin about healing Gwen’s father.

“Did you heal Mydoria, too? She’s an assassin, Merlin, if given half a suspicion, she’ll kill you in an instant!”

She turns away, stumbling into a servant.

“Sorry.”

George smiles kindly. “It’s alright, let me help you.”

~*~

“I’m a sorcerer.”

_You’re a blithering idiot, is what you are._

Mydoria glares in annoyance as Arthur gets his manservant out of this predicament, going so far as to convince Uther of Merlin’s romantic feeling for the girl.

_Oh, the irony._

~*~

She follows Merlin and Gaius into the cavern beneath the city as they explore, one hand on her sword.

A creature rears up, howling at them as they stare in shock.

Mydoria grabs them, pulling them away from the beast.

“Come on!” She shouts as it retreats to the water.

~*~

“How do I kill it?” Mydoria asks Gaius, as soon as he identifies it as an Afanc.

“I have no idea.”

She looks outside as Merlin rushes out, seeing clear skies.

Mydoria quietly summons a rainstorm, ignoring the sound of the front door opening as she turns to the clouds to stall some more.

She doesn’t expect the rush of lightheadedness she feels, her legs going numb as she falls into Morgana’s surprised arms.

~*~

She wakes up to see Gaius leering over his books, Morgana and Merlin helping.

Her magic feels especially drained, having kept the thunderstorm up all day.

They’re discussing elements, questioning how to kill it.

“Fire and air.”

Her voice is unnaturally soft as she sits up, body aching.

Morgana quickly moves to help her stand as she reaches for her sword.

“What do you mean, dear girl?” Gaius asks, and _wow_ , she must look really bad if he’s decided to forget her profession and treat her like a regular patient.

“It’s made of earth and water, right?”

Merlin nods.

“Then fire and air.”

Merlin convinces Morgana to get Arthur, and Mydoria insists on joining them.

“You really shouldn’t be fighting in your state.” Gaius counters.

She sends him a _look_. “I can still break your face.”

He audibly gulps.

~*~

They’re fighting the Afanc, Arthur and Morgana holding torches as he brandishes his sword.

Mydoria really hopes Merlin’s got the wind spell covered, because she can barely life a magical finger, at the moment.

“It’s over there!” Someone shouts, and she’s quick to pull her sword out as Merlin summons the wind.

“Arthur, use your torch!” Mydoria shouts, and he’s quick to obey her despite the strange request.

They defeat the creature, and Mydoria sees a strange egg laying on the ground, broken into pieces.

She picks it up, feeling better already.

Morgana holds a torch to Mydoria’s arms as she pulls off her long sleeved gloves to show the color return to her hands.

“All better. Now to save Gwen.”

~*~

She joins them in releasing Gwen, but stays to the background as Morgana teases Merlin about his nonexistent crush on Gwen.

She considers telling him about her own magic, but she feels someone scrying on them and frowns in annoyance.

She glances around, catching the shimmering in the corner of the room, and glares.

The small circle of water evaporates, and she quickly tries to trace the magic, but it goes all the way out of Camelot, and currently out of her reach.

But when this unknown sorcerer strikes again, she’ll be ready.


	3. The Poisoned Chalice

She senses somebody scrying many more times in the next week, usually around Merlin and Arthur.

Mydoria quickly puts a stop to it, knowing how important the treaty with King Bayard is.

She watches Uther greet Bayard, and sees one of the handmaidens in blue staring directly at Merlin. Mydoria prods the other woman with her magic, sensing strong power.

_(Strong enough to cause a plague.)_

~*~

She follows the woman, Uther knowing better than to call her away, to see her bump into Merlin and Gaius.

“I’m Kara.”

Mydoria snorts silently.

_No the hell you aren’t._

She walks away, and Mydoria ignores Merlin’s greeting as she brushes past the two men, in her haste to follow the mystery woman.

~*~

“Alesanduo.” Kara whispers, unlocking the door and sneaking into King Bayard’s private chambers.

Mydoria knows she cannot follow her into there, quickly moving away as the mysterious sorceress walks away.

~*~

Mydoria walks into Arthur’s chambers, seeing Arthur show Merlin the absolutely ridiculous outfit he has picked for him.

“Sorry about that.” She smirks, watching Arthur quickly take a respectful pose as he folds the outfit in his arms.

“I gave that to Arthur as a gift. I’ve never seen him wear it, though.” Merlin smiles as Arthur audibly gulps, and she grins.

~*~

Uther spares her an amused glance as Arthur blows the feather out of his face for the umpteenth time, and Mydoria smiles back.

She tunes out Gwen’s conversation with Merlin, watching the handmaiden.

She follows Merlin as Kara drags him away.

~*~

“He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther’s spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall.”

Mydoria quickly tunes them out, ignoring Merlin as he flies past her and grabbing Kara’s arm.

“You revealed the truth, you saved the Prince’s life. Don’t you want to be rewarded?” Mydoria asks, grip tight on the woman’s arm.

“Oh, no, madame, I’ll be fine just knowing the Prince is alright.”

They hear the commotion of Merlin interrupting the banquet, and suddenly the sorceress thrusts her free hand toward Mydoria, blasting her back against the wall.

She watches the handmaiden run away, as her vision fades to black.

~*~

“The petal comes from the Morteus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Morteus can only be cured by a potion made from the leaf from the very same flower. It can only be found deep in the forest of Bailor.”

She listens to Gaius tell Arthur what he needs to do, and sits up.

“Sounds like fun.” Arthur decides, moving to exit.

“Arthur, it’s too dangerous.” Gaius argues.

“If I don’t get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?”

She stands, securing a sword to her hip as Gaius describes the poison.

“So let’s go.” Mydoria announces, headache starting to form.

Arthur stares at her, surprised.

“Go clear it with your father.” Mydoria orders him, frowning at the pale boy.

Gwen moves back as Mydoria kneels at Merlin’s side, Gaius already brewing a headache remedy and Arthur gone.

Gwen’s too distraught to see the air between Mydoria’s hand and Merlin’s head glow, Gaius’s eyes widening slightly at the sight.

She looks up at him, scowling.

“Keep him alive for a few more days. Arthur and I will be back.”

~*~

Arthur doesn’t tell her, but Uther refused his request.

She discovers this when the King summons her, asking her to ensure his son’s location at all times.

He sends her a _look_ at his words, and she realizes.

It’s the closest thing to permission as she’s going to get.

~*~

The guards at the gate are no match for the two horses, galloping past them.

Arthur doesn’t notice Mydoria’s flicked wrist, a thin layer of water in the sky quickly evaporating as the scrying bowl empties of water.

~*~

“Are you alright?” Arthur asks, noticing Mydoria’s position on her horse.

They’re halfway to the forests of Balor, and Gaius’s headache remedy has long worn off.

“What happened after I was knocked out? I mean besides the whole Merlin thing.”

Arthur shrugs.

“The castle went on lockdown and George found you knocked out in the hallway. How did you get there, anyway?”

“I found the handmaiden who poisoned Merlin. She’s a sorceress.”

Arthur scowls.

“Of course she is.”

~*~

Mydoria stays on her horse, cloak pulled around herself as the creature emerges.

“Stay back.” Arthur demands the girl, who she’s pretty sure is the sorceress.

One dagger to the eye, and the creature is dead.

“We don’t have time for this.”

The girl’s eyes widen in recognition as Mydoria hops off of her horse, glad she took the time to change into pants and her armor.

Arthur plays the hero, as usual, comforting the slave girl ( _Ha._ ) as Mydoria ties the horses to the trees around them, casting a small protection spell around the horses just in case.

She leads Arthur into the cave, Mydoria following silently behind.

~*~

They go deeper and deeper into the caves, the woman leading them through different winding hallways when Mydoria hears a voice.

_Arthur._

She stops only for a second, already barely in the light.

_It’s a trap. It’s a trap!_

She sighs.

She already knows that much, and she doubts Arthur would listen.

“There they are.” The woman points, across a few feet of a seemingly endless fall with barely any room to move.

Arthur moves across what’s left of the tiny bridge as the woman utters a spell.

Mydoria moves quickly, only to be blown back again.

She’s pinned to the wall as Arthur jumps, only barely managing to stabilize the rocks he grabs onto before she’s stuck.

“Mydoria!” Arthur shouts, concerned.

“Spider!” She manages to respond, pointing out the enemy.

The sorceress leaves her pinned to the wall as Arthur hangs onto the cliff’s edge.

_Arthur._

_It’s too dark. Too dark._

Mydoria hears the voice, and she’s pretty sure it’s Merlin.

Because of-fucking-course it is.

“Come on, then. What are you waiting for? Finish me off!” Arthur shouts at an orb of light. He pulls himself up, as the orb splits into two, one floating up to show the flower, the other floating toward Mydoria.

“Don’t you hurt her, don’t you dare!” Arthur yells, Mydoria a bit too distracted by the giant spiders coming closer and closer to her body.

The orb touches her chest, and she’s quick to adapt to being able to move, pulling out two daggers and killing the spiders.

_Faster. Go faster. Follow the light._

She looks at Arthur to see him climbing the wall, sending her concerned looks.

“I’ll come out the way we came. Meet you at the horses.”

He doesn’t have time to respond as she moves into the darkness.

~*~

She meets Arthur, and they ride back to Camelot, her a few feet behind him.

“You’re under arrest.” The guard tells the Prince, and Mydoria secretly teleports the leaf from his pocket to hers.

~*~

She bursts through Gaius’s doors, leaf in hand.

“Here.”

Gaius immediately grabs it, making the potion as she watches.

“How did the trip go?” Gwen asks.

Gaius interrupts her, sending her off for fresh water.

Mydoria lifts an eyebrow at the obvious lie as he sends her a considering glance.

He lifts the cup, mumbling an old incantation.

Her eyebrow lifts further as the potion glows a light blue, the magic fading away.

Gwen runs back in once it’s done, and they quickly give him the potion as Mydoria watches by the door.

“He’s stopped breathing. What’s happening? Gaius?” Gwen asks, and Gaius checks Merlin’s heart.

“He’s dead?” Gwen whispers, and Mydoria looks down.

Mydoria hears Gaius mumble about destiny as Gwen blames herself, neither of them noticing him wake up.

“That’s disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself, you’re old enough to be her grandfather!” Merlin teases, as they separate.

“Merlin,” Gaius exclaims. “You’re alive!”

“No, I’m the ghost come back to haunt you.” He snarks, Gwen pulling him into a kiss as Mydoria slips out.

~*~

She sneaks down into the dungeon, stopping as she watches Arthur sulk.

“It worked.” She speaks, watching him jump in surprise.

He comprehends her words, eyes widening in relief as he relaxes.

She walks away before he can respond.

~*~

She watches Bayard and his men leave as the King tries to ask Arthur about the sorceress.

“I was at her mercy. She could’ve finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn’t my destiny, to die at her hand.”

Mydoria sees the fear on Uther’s face.

He gives Arthur a half-assed explanation about why she wanted him dead, but his next words are truthful.

“She is evil.”

“You sound as if you know her.” Arthur jokingly accuses.

“I do.”

He hides that comment with another, congratulating Arthur as he leaves.

~*~

“Still alive, then?” Arthur asks as the two of them walk into Gaius’s chambers, Mydoria staying by the door.

“Yeah, just about. I understand I have you two to thank, for that.” Merlin responds, eyes flickering between the two of them.

Gaius meets her questioning gaze, slowly shaking his head.

_So he didn’t tell his ward. Interesting._

Arthur moves to leave as Merlin stops him.

“Thank you.”

Mydoria turns to leave after him, feeling the scrying magic again.

She scowls, eyes flickering gold as she burns the thin sheen of water, almost hearing the surprised gasp of the sorceress as her scrying bowl explodes. 


	4. Lancelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musketeers reference ;)

She’s stalking Merlin in the woods when she hears the creature screech.

It chases Merlin, him running as fast as he can as he trips.

She’s about to step in when another man does it for her, armorless as he waves his sword at the beast.

She weaves around the two, grabbing Merlin’s arm.

“Run, run!” The man shouts, helping her pull Merlin to his feet.

The three of them run until Mydoria spots a fallen tree, the stranger catching on to her idea almost instantly as she changes direction.

“You saved my life. I’m Merlin.”

She turns to see him shaking hands with the man.

“Lancelot.”

The two look at each other, for once equally surprised, when he passes out.

~*~

She helps Merlin take him to Gaius, leaving immediately after.

She isn’t dying and Merlin’s fine, so Gaius has gone back to the reluctant silent treatment, only interacting with her if he has to.

Mydoria sees his frequent glances at the both of them, and makes her exit.

~*~

She listens to Arthur prattle on about Knighthood, watching the potentials lose.

Merlin and Lancelot wince as they watch by the swords.

She follows Arthur as he rants to his manservant, Merlin taking the chance to bring up Lancelot.

“Oh, he—he is a noble.”

_Oh no._

“Is he?”

_No._

“Absolutely.”

_You idiot._

Arthur tells Merlin to bring him to the training grounds tomorrow, and Mydoria growls.

~*~

“You’re not a nobleman by any chance, are you?”

“A nobleman? Good lord, no, why’d you ask?”

Merlin shrugs. “It’s just that… there’s this—”

“First code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as knights.” Mydoria interrupts from the doorway.

“Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who would destroy it. He knew he’d have to trust each knight with his life, so he chose men from the families that swore allegiance to him.”

“Nobility,” Merlin cuts in.

“And thus, the first code of Camelot was born. Only the sons of the noble can serve as knights.”

“But that’s not fair!” Merlin exclaims, showing genuine concern as Lancelot listens.

“Fair or no, that’s how it is.” Mydoria shrugs. “I am sorry, Lancelot. Truly.”

Lancelot nods acceptingly, and she hopes that’s the end of that.

Knowing Merlin, probably not.

~*~

She doesn’t know how the hell he did it.

Mydoria watches Merlin watch Arthur and Lancelot interact, glaring directly at the warlock.

He catches her look, and she senses his fear as she realizes she’s been absentmindedly toying with a dagger in her hands.

He audibly gulps, turning and giving Lancelot a double-thumbs up.

~*~

“And the truth before I lose my temper?”

She walks away.

~*~

She’s shadowing Arthur as he approaches Lancelot, tossing him a broom.

“Not bad.”

Lancelot stands, mildly annoyed.

“Would you like me to sweep the guard house again, Sire?” He asks, respectful to the end.

“It certainly needs sweeping. But first, I’d like you to kill me.”

Mydoria holds her hand out to stop the nearby knights from interfering, a bit excited to see the staff battle ahead.

The first blow marks a timer in her head.

“Come on, Lancelot. You’re not beating a carpet.”

They bob and weave and swing at each other, Lancelot throwing a few punches, and she nods.

Arthur ends the fight with a blow to the stomach.

“Congratulations, Lancelot. You just made basic training.”

Alarm bells go off in the distance, and Arthur runs toward the danger.

Mydoria reaches to Lancelot before he can follow.

“Be careful. Merlin was smart in that he chose a noble house that we haven’t heard from in centuries, but one false move and you’re banished, if not dead.”

He watches her warily for a moment, nodding once and running after Arthur.

~*~

She’s looking through her own books to find a name for the beast that had tried to kill Merlin.

“Gryphon?”

~*~

“Lancelot, Fifth Son of Lord Eldred of Northumbia. Your time starts now.”

The two men face off as Merlin and Gwen watch anticipatorily next to Mydoria.

She studies them, seeing Lancelot fall.

“Shame.”

She smirks.

In a blur of motion, Lancelot has Arthur on the ground, sword at his chest.

“Do you submit, Sire?” He asks, only a tad cocky.

Mydoria’s smirk turns to a small smile as he gets yelled at by Arthur.

~*~

“Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?”

“I never said he didn’t.”

Mydoria walks away, ignoring the rest of Gaius and his ward’s banter.

She stops by the Library, seeing Geoffrey frown.

_And it all comes crashing down._

~*~

“Don’t look at it, don’t smell it, just down it in one.”

She smirks in the background as the three men chatter.

~*~

“There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Eldred of Nothumbia.”

Mydoria watches as Lancelot gets dragged away.

“He only wished to serve.” Arthur defends.

“How can you trust a man who has lied to you?”

~*~

“I just wish there was something I could do.”

“There is. You can stop blaming yourself.”

_Can he be any more of a martyr?_

~*~

She’s in the courtyard when it attacks.

Arthur and his knights form to fight it, armed with spears and shields.

She pulls out a dagger, enchanting it to be unbreakable.

It swoops down to attack Arthur and his men, and she throws her blade.

Arthur stares in surprise as the blade shatters against the creature’s eye.

_Yup,_ she thinks as he charges. _Gryphon._

She makes sure to toss the Prince a torch as she heads to Gaius’s chambers.

~*~

She finds him giving Uther the ‘Magic is needed to save the day’ talk.

Honestly, she’s surprised he’s still alive.

Uther is thick-headed as ever, and Gaius sends her a _look_ as she moves to follow him.

~*~

“What if.”

Uther turns to face his assassin.

“Forget your bias and consider it. This is your son, who you are sending to fight that beast. Do you really want to risk being wrong?”

She leaves before he can respond.

~*~

“I’m not strong enough.” Merlin speaks.

Gaius looks to Mydoria, standing in the barely opened doorway.

~*~

“You have it within you, I know you do.”

Merlin gives Gaius a doubtful look and tries the spell, the only one unaware of Mydoria mouthing the words along with him.

They all frown as the spell doesn’t work.

~*~

The two of them chase after Lancelot.

“We’re coming with you.” Mydoria announces.

“No, you’re not.”

“Try and stop me.” Merlin persists.

“Merlin, you’re not a soldier.”

“You said it yourself, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let’s go.” Mydoria interrupts, horses already saddled.

~*~

It’s not hard to find the men, just follow the screams.

“He’s alive.”

Lancelot gets back on his horse as Mydoria and Merlin watch.

She looks at the other warlock.

“Now or never.”

He looks at her in surprise, and she rolls her eyes annoyedly as she waves her hand to Lancelot.

He speaks as she whispers, their power building into an almost tangible force.

“Brekdan anueld confeluec.”

The spear glows blue, and thankfully Lancelot doesn’t drop it in shock.

Arthur wakes to see that Lancelot has slain the beast as Mydoria sneaks Merlin away.

~*~

“What are they doing?” Merlin asks.

“Deciding my fate.” Lancelot replies, resigned.

Mydoria whispers a spell to hear Arthur question the code itself.

“But I didn’t kill the Gryphon. You did.”

~*~

“Lancelot.”

The would-be knight looks at her in surprise as his horse comes to a stop.

“Take this.”

She hands him a blade, enchanted to the brim with tracking and protection spells that immediately spread to himself and his horse like an infestation.

He smiles his thanks, and bids her adieu.

“Where will you go?”

He shrugs. “Don’t know yet.”

She smirks. “I hear France is nice, this time of year.”

He squints, but when he looks back to where she was standing, she’s gone.

“France, huh.”


	5. A Remedy To Cure All Ills

Dark magic has invaded the castle.

She glares at the source as Gaius puts it on his medical bench.

“Woof!” The dog barks, and Merlin watches amusedly as she reaches for a dagger.

“Play nice, Mydoria. It’s just a pup.”

She lifts an eyebrow.

“I’ve seen that thing take down bears. It’s dangerous. It’s evil incarnate. I hate it. Why is it here, again?”

Usually she would be less severe, but dogs are her greatest annoyance.

Gaius is about to answer, but a guard storms in and demands his presence in the King’s Ward’s rooms.

~*~

“You keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary.”

Mydoria ducks away, spotting Arthur head to the courtyard.

~*~

“Our physician has the matter in hand.” Arthur tells the man, and _alright_.

She’s willing to admit she’s wrong, when she is wrong.

The man standing in front of her, scarring covering half of his face, contains some of the darkest magic she’s ever seen.

She’s glad as they walk away.

~*~

“Edwin Nwid, Sire.”

She glares.

He sweet talks Uther and his son, she stares at Gaius.

Begging him to interfere.

Merlin’s leaning against the wall next to her, and she has no idea how he’s managing to be so calm with his magic next to such evil.

“And consider my manservant at your disposal.” Arthur ends the conversation.

She sends him a glare, and he’s quick to add to his words.

“And Lady Morgana’s maidservant.”

Thankfully, she’s only wearing her dress, having planned to spend the day in the town.

~*~

They gather supplies, and she glares at the box that Edwin practically ripped from Merlin’s hands.

“Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration.”

She’s quick to cast an illusion spell, making it look like she left the room.

Merlin ducks out, and Mydoria watches as the man creeps up to Morgana’s ear.

“Why are you spying on me?” He asks, and Gwen jumps.

“I’m not, I’m one of her maidservants.” Gwen replies, unnerved.

“Then bring me some water.”

“Someone should be with her.”

“Do you want to be responsible for her death?”

“No!” Gwen is quick to respond.

“Then bring me some water.”

Gwen leaves, still reluctant, and he mumbles a spell.

Mydoria watches him pull a bug from her ear as he bleeds on a napkin.

~*~

“I didn’t see any blood.”

Mydoria glares, placing a hand on Gaius’s shoulder.

He may think she’s Merlin, standing next to them, but he takes the silent warning as what it is.

_Wait._

~*~

She hears about Edwin’s encounter with Gaius, and moves to get Gaius alone.

“Merlin, leave.”

He looks up, petulant.

“I just got back from training!”

She stares at Gaius.

“Merlin, my boy. I could use some more rosemary.”

Merlin huffs as he leaves.

“He’s dark magic. Edwin has a box full of bugs, and he pulled one out of Morgana’s ear.”

Gaius nods.

“I think I know who he is. I’ll need to check the records.”

He leaves, mumbling to himself.

~*~

“You’re sure you remember nothing of what he did?” Mydoria persists.

“Yes,” Morgana insists. “Gwen delivered the flowers, I went to bed, and next thing I remember, I’m waking up with him standing over me.”

Mydoria frowns. “Where did the flowers come from?”

Her friend shrugs.

“Gwen?”

The maidservant looks up, thinking about the question. “They were left on the steps of the courtyard with a note.”

Mydoria nods, leaving.

~*~

She’s standing in the courtyard, looking around.

It’s one of those rare moments where the courtyard is clear, because everyone’s too busy to stay there.

She mutters a spell, and time reverses.

Mydoria watches the shadow bring the flowers, and she sees nothing but a scar.

“Got you.” She whispers triumphantly.

~*~

She spots Geoffrey leaving Gaius’s chambers, and she moves to the throne room.

Mydoria listens as Edwin poisons Uther against Gaius.

Merlin grabs her wrist as she realizes that she’s slowly been raising a dagger.

He may not like her very much, but the old man’s always been there when it mattered.

“No.” Merlin whispers, and she sees more than the usual mystery in his eyes.

She sees protective curiosity.

_That’s bad._

~*~

“We could also tell him about Merlin.”

“Merlin?”

“You didn’t know he was a sorcerer?”

Mydoria listens.

“At least Merlin doesn’t have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames!”

She hears footsteps approaching and is quick to walk away.

~*~

“Age can be a terrible curse.”

_Let me kill him now._

Uther discusses with Edwin, finally dismissing him.

Morgana tries to defend Gaius, but Uther is quick to argue against her.

Mydoria follows him to his chambers.

“Edwin has magic.”

Uther turns around, face red with anger and about to shout, when he realizes who is standing in front of him.

“Do you have evidence?”

“Bugs in a wooden box, in his room. He unlocks it with a spell.”

Uther nods.

“Dismissed.”

~*~

She refuses to miss the meeting as Uther fires Gaius.

“You’re retiring me.”

Uther thinks he is being lenient.

Gaius tries to argue, but Edwin approaches.

Mydoria practically growls when she figures it out, Arthur sending her a surprised and confused look.

_Merlin._

She leaves after Gaius.

~*~

She listens as Gaius says goodbye to Merlin, seething with anger.

Merlin walks past her, not noticing as she slips into the room.

“Don’t you dare.”

Gaius looks up in surprise, and she can easily see the fear he holds as she shows a glimpse of her anger.

“We will win this battle, Gaius. We will expose that man for what he is, or I will slit his throat myself. You just need to give us time to figure something out.”

Gaius sighs.

“Goodbye, Mydoria.”

She lets him walk past her, anger finally dissipating to despair.

~*~

She sees him speak to Gwen from a window, still annoyed.

~*~

She hears a thud ahead.

“You’ve forgotten everything, Gaius. You’re getting old.”

She runs toward the noise, passing Merlin.

“Come on!” She shouts.

She bursts into the room ahead with Merlin right behind her.

“What are you doing?”

They talk, the usual deal of the villain offering the world, Merlin turning him down.

Edwin uses his magic to throw a hatchet at Merlin’s head, and she’s quick to grab the handle as he uses his own magic to stop it.

Mydoria’s magic enters the axe, pushing all other magic sources out of it, and throws the axe back at Edwin.

They all watch in shock as he drops to the ground, dead.

Merlin sends her wary looks that she determinedly ignores.

“Save Uther. I’ll get Arthur here.”

She leaves before they can respond.

~*~

They still haven’t discussed her own magic, and Gaius hasn’t told Merlin, yet.

It’s the closest thing they’ve ever had to a bond.

He still looks at her sometimes, fearful and tense, but now he also has moments of familiarity.

He never asked questions when she got blood on her clothing before, now he asks if she’s injured.

She smiles, shaking her head.

“They never get that close.”

The dog beside her barks happily.

 


	6. The Gates of Avalon

She wakes again, sensing the tiniest burst of magic from Morgana’s room, _again_.

It is her duty, so she gets up from the floor and heads to the King’s Ward’s chambers.

“Everything alright, Morgana?” She asks, noticing that she’s awake, this time.

Mydoria is quick to comfort as the girl whimpers.

“I had a nightmare. Arthur was drowning, and there was this girl, she was just _watching_ him die!”

Mydoria frowns.

“I’m not going to let that happen.”

Morgana hugs her, dissolving into sobs.

~*~

She almost gasps out loud as the two beings enter the throne room.

They’re not even _humans_ , as far as she can tell.

She glances at Merlin, frowning concernedly as Arthur stares after Sophia.

 _That much power, he should’ve sensed_ something _._

She goes to speak with Gaius.

~*~

“You need to increase Merlin’s training.”

Gaius jumps.

“What?”

“Two magical beings standing a few feet away, and he didn’t sense anything.” Mydoria frowns.

Gaius is about to respond when Morgana knocks on the door.

He embraces the Kings Ward as Mydoria leaves.

~*~

She asks Gwen to stay the night at the castle, in Morgana’s chambers.

Gwen agrees.

~*~

Sophia’s father sneaks out of the castle.

She follows.

Mydoria watches as he meets a man, and kills him.

“Waste of life, huh?” She asks, and he’s quick to point the staff at her.

He shouts a spell, thrusting the staff toward her.

She lifts her arms, muttering a spell, but it’s too powerful.

Her head smacks against a tree, and she falls unconscious.

~*~

“Mydoria, wake up.”

“She’ll be alright, shouldn’t we go back?”

“Yes. Of course, we need to get her back to Gaius.”

A sigh.

“But we were having such a nice evening, Arthur. She’ll be fine.”

The woman begins to mutter a spell.

Mydoria throws a dagger without looking, and hears a yelp.

Her eyes open to see Arthur looking at her in concern, Sophia on the ground a few feet away.

“Are you alright, Mydoria?” Arthur asks, still focused on her.

Sophia squawks in protest. “She almost killed me!”

“That’s her instinct. Two people crowding her space, of course she’s gonna throw a weapon!”

“Arthur?” Mydoria asks, voice slurred.

“Let’s get you up.” He picks her up, carrying her to his horse.

She sees Sophia growl at her as her eyes close.

~*~

“Sophia was in it.”

“Before she arrived in Camelot?”

_Morgana’s a Seer? That would make sense._

She fades back to sleep, smelling the faint scent of rotten fruit and herbal tea.

~*~

She wakes up, a powerful magic at work keeping her from sleeping.

Her eyes open to see Gaius’s chambers, and she senses it from Arthur’s room.

Mydoria stands, grabbing a sword before falling back onto the bed.

“Arthur’s in trouble!” She exclaims.

Gaius awakens, staring at her in surprise.

“What do you mean, dear girl?” He asks, moving to help her stand.

“I can sense magic. A powerful spell was just cast from his room. It’s her, it’s Sophia!”

She tries to move toward the door, but Gaius stops her.

“How? Merlin’s out there, he’ll protect Arthur.”

Mydoria scoffs.

“Merlin can’t spot a magical creature from a few feet away. I need to get to them before Arthur’s stuck.”

She tries to move again, but her vision gets blurry as she falls.

“Guard!” Gaius shouts, and George, surprisingly, slips through the door.

“Take her to her chambers, George, wake her every hour, on the hour.”

“No, Gaius.” She mumbles, stumbling into George’s arms. She manages to grab the old man’s arm.

“Save Arthur!”

~*~

George wakes her just enough to make sure she isn’t brain damaged, giving her small doses of sleep draught to keep her from doing something stupid, like trying to _save Arthur_.

She doesn’t forgive him for a while.

~*~

It isn’t until Gaius bursts through her chamber doors, shouting for her to wake up.

“Merlin needs your help.”

She senses a more powerful burst of magic, gasping awake as her own power responds.

Gaius and George get pushed back a bit, George conspicuously looking away and putting it out of his mind, mumbling about strong wind.

Gaius waits a moment as Mydoria’s eyes flash golden.

“Where?” She demands, weapons already in hand as she jumps out of bed.

“The lake. Morgana said he’s going to drown.” Gaius replies.

Mydoria nods, moving past the old man.

“Mydoria,” Gaius pauses, laying a light hand on her arm.

She stops, glances at him.

“Be careful.”

She leaves.

~*~

Merlin runs a few feet behind her, and they can see Arthur ahead.

They hear the old man chanting, Mydoria running faster with the assist of magic.

She hears Merlin stumble over a root, and with a flick of her wrist, he’s back on his feet.

Arthur falls into the water.

Mydoria doesn’t hesitate to dive into the water after him, ignoring the old man.

Merlin’s more than powerful enough, with her power helping him.

She hears muffled blasts as she searches in the murky water for the Prince, hearing splashing beside her as Merlin dives under to help her look.

He surfaces a few times, she stays under until she finds the Prince.

She pulls Arthur to the surface, swimming backwards toward the shore.

“You were under for a while.” Merlin comments after they make sure he’s alive.

She shrugs. “I’ve had practice.”

~*~

She isn’t there when Arthur wakes up, but Merlin manages to track her down later and explain their excuse.

“He thinks you knocked him out with a stick?” She asks, slightly amused.

Merlin nods.

“He believed you?”

Merlin looks annoyed now, and he’s kind of adorable, in the sulky puppy kind of way.

She smiles reassuringly.

“I’ll stick to the story.”

 


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please have mercy this is the 12th time we've tried to upload this chapter.   
> We probably won't upload until the end of our trip, sometime around Thursday-Saturday next week.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~VickeyStar/SleevesCakes

She’s out on a mission when the man is caught, so she doesn’t hear about it until after the fact.

She does, however, hear the voice in her head.

_Help._

It’s a child, so she follows it.

_Help me, please._

She sees Merlin look around confusedly.

_Please, you have to help me._

Guards enter the courtyard.

_Help me. They’re searching for me._

She hears Merlin’s voice.

_Why are they after you?_

_They’re going to kill me!_ The child responds.

Merlin tells the boy to run, and the guards are quick to follow.

“Guards!” Mydoria shouts.

They stop, recognizing her voice.

“Milady, we’re chasing a druid!”

“That child? He went south. I saw him give his cloak to another.”

The guards run south as she speeds toward Morgana’s chambers, sensing the boy’s magic.

She knocks on the King’s Ward’s door, and Morgana greets her.

“The guards are searching down south, I’ve brought medical supplies.”

That second part is a lie, she’d just been grabbing some things as a favor for Gaius.

Morgana takes one look at her, letting her in.

“Merlin.” Mydoria calls, handing him the supplies.

She lets him get to work as she glances out of the window, to see the boy’s father’s head fall to the ground.

She and Merlin both wince at a child’s scream in their heads, and everyone jumps as the mirror shatters.

The adults share a look.

~*~

She leaves the boy to Merlin and Morgana, avoiding any questions of what she’ll do.

She honestly doesn’t know.

~*~

Mydoria lets Arthur drag her into a couple searches, listening to him question his father and complain about druids.

They stop by Morgana’s chambers, and she manages to insult him just enough to get him out before he finds the druid boy.

She catches sight of the child’s boots tip-toeing across the floor, and makes enough of a ruckus to distract Arthur as Merlin hides them.

~*~

Merlin disappears to see the dragon again, and she considers following.

Then she remembers why she never goes to the dragon, anymore.

It’s her own fault, she supposes.

She was the one who allowed Kilgarrah to convince her that she was Emrys.

~*~

She avoids Merlin and Gwen, Morgana never leaving her chambers longer than she has to.

Gwen doesn’t try to converse with her at all, but Merlin tries to loop her into the updates.

She turns away from him every time.

George ends up being the one dropping hints, giving Merlin tips on how to treat fevers that even Gaius doesn’t know.

~*~

She sees the three of them conspiring in town a couple days later, watching the guards search the city.

She sighs, mind going to the secret door in the armory.

_Idiots._

~*~

She waits in the armory, sensing them get closer.

The two warlocks’ magic are like lightbulbs, walking toward her.

She steps into the light as they enter the armory, moving the shield away from the secret door.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

The warning bell goes off halfway through their journey.

Merlin doesn’t seem surprised to see her, Gwen just smiles and says she packed extra.

Morgana argues with Merlin, and Mydoria runs behind her as they try to escape.

“Hide.” Mydoria orders the two, leading them behind some crates.

“It’s just me, boys. You know how I like my midnight walks.” Mydoria announces, as calm as can be.

Arthur looks surprised, dismissing the guards.

There’s a scuffling behind them as Morgana stupidly makes a run for it.

Arthur brushes past Mydoria, drawing his sword.

Mydoria is helpless as Arthur orders the guards to restrain Morgana.

~*~

“Idiots.”

Merlin and Morgana look at her in surprise as she squints at them.

“You should’ve run your plan by me. I could’ve done something to help, distracted the guards.”

She’s about to continue when she hears a voice she never wants to hear.

_Mydoria._

She growls, turning and leaving Morgana’s chambers.

_What do you want, dragon?_

_You must kill the druid boy._

She stops in the middle of the hallway, random servants ducking into doorways and stairways to leave her be at George’s signal.

_Why?_

_He’ll kill Arthur._

She scoffs.

_You’ve tricked me before, dragon. Stay out of my head._

She sends a burst of magic through her mind to his, and hears his fading roar of pain.

~*~

They’ve roped Arthur into their plan.

She doesn’t know how she knows this, but she knows it when Morgana formally apologizes to Uther, offering to dine with him.

_What’s your plan, Morgana?_

The King’s Ward looks up in surprise, meeting her eyes.

Her expression is still carefully blank and she’s quick to excuse herself.

Morgana couldn’t’ve heard her.

_Or she’s more powerful than I thought._

~*~

So Merlin and Arthur freed the druid boy.

She remembers being awoken in the night, hearing the druid boy’s psychic cries for help.

Mydoria rolls over, falling asleep as she feels Merlin’s magic head to the stables.

 

 


	8. Excalibur

_Why do the evil ones always strike at night?_

She squints through Arthur’s pledge, feeling the powerful dark magic in… the morgue?

Mydoria claps halfmindedly, focusing on tracing the magic.

_The sorceress._

She recognizes the magic as it crashes through the window, a black knight on an even darker horse.

“What in the devil’s name?” Uther asks, ceremonial sword in hand.

The mysterious knight approaches Arthur, throwing down a gauntlet.

Owain picks the gauntlet up before Arthur has a chance.

The mysterious knight gives the rules, leaving through the door.

~*~

Arthur doesn’t question her when she starts overseeing Owain’s training herself, drilling the battle formations into his brain in the dead of night.

“Can we take a break?” Owain asks, panting.

“You’re new. You shouldn’t’ve picked the gauntlet up. You won’t take a break until you know how to defend yourself.”

Owain huffs good naturedly. “I’ve been trained by Prince Arthur, himself. I’ll be fine.”

Mydoria lunges in frustration, easily disarming the man.

“Again.”

~*~

She doesn’t think to check the morgue until the morning, having sent Owain to get some rest a few hours before dawn.

“Necromancy.”

~*~

She stands next to Merlin and Gaius, the elderly man going so far as to lean against her for support.

_Unusually trusting._

She glances at the man.

_He fears something more than me._

“Let battle commence.”

Mydoria thinks she fears it, too.

~*~

Owain strikes a killing blow.

The dark knight doesn’t fall.

She forces herself to watch as the blackened sword goes through Owain’s chest.

He throws down the gauntlet.

“I, Sir Pelinore, take up the challenge.”

“Necromancy.” Mydoria whispers to Gaius.

He nods.

~*~

She sees Merlin and Gaius sneak into the morgue.

_Finally._

~*~

She looks through her own books of magic, discovering a wraith.

It’s not the first time she’s faced one.

Well, not her, specifically.

A friend of hers was once dumb enough to evoke the wrath of a wraith, dying on the field that served as a battleground.

It wasn’t pretty.

~*~

She watches Pellinore fight the wraith, knowing a losing battle when she sees one.

Pellinore strikes another killing blow, the wraith not falling.

The wraith chops his head clean off.

It throws down it’s gauntlet.

Arthur tries to grab it, but Mydoria gets to it first.

“I, Mydoria of Camelot, accept your challenge.”

Arthur lets out an angry shout as the wraith accepts.

She walks past Merlin.

“I’ll need a sword.”

~*~

Arthur comes to her chambers and yells at her for a while, she ignores him while she stares at the wraith.

“Are you even listening to me?” Arthur demands, grabbing her arm.

“I am going to fight tomorrow, and you cannot change my mind.” She replies, voice hard as stone.

He leaves, frustrated.

~*~

_You’re welcome, child._

She rolls her eyes.

_Thanks._

~*~

Her magic will be useless in this battle, so she spends a few hours of the night battling against Leon, who is happy to help her train.

Once she calls it a night, he pulls her into a hug.

“Be careful.”

~*~

She meets Gaius at her chambers, the physician surprising her with an herbal bath that will help her soothe sore pains before the battle.

He leaves her with Gwen to bathe, and she’s almost relaxed when she feels the sorceress’s magic in the dining room.

She sends a wave of her own magic in warning, and the sorceress stalls a bit before leaving the castle.

Mydoria relaxes as Gwen washes her hair, them both ignoring the handmaiden’s tears.

~*~

Merlin hands her a sword.

She can sense the power contained in its blade.

Mydoria smiles in thanks, placing it in her sheathe, specially made.

His hand brushes over her armor, she watches his eyes widen slightly as he mumbles an enchantment of protection when he thinks she isn’t paying attention.

Her lips twitch, her magic rumbling happily in her stomach as his own feeds into her armor.

“May I?” He asks, gesturing toward her.

She nods.

He braids her hair, fingers surprisingly deft as he braids. His hands work quickly, putting her armor onto her over her clothing, latching and tightening.

He hands her the sword, slightly hesitant.

“Be careful.”

She smirks.

“If I hear those words one more time, I’m going to stab someone.”

Merlin huffs. “Hopefully it’ll be the black knight.”

She chuckles in reply.

~*~

Mydoria enters the arena.

The crowd watches as the black knight turns to face her.

“Let’s do this.” She declares, unsheathing her strangely well-balanced sword.

The wraith strikes first, and she spends the first half-hour evading and blocking its blows.

She hisses as it strikes her arm, putting a deep cut right through her enchantments.

Merlin’s magic is the only reason it didn’t cut her arm clean off.

She blocks another blow with her shield, knocking off the wraith’s helmet to reveal the decomposed face.

The wraith roars, knocking her sword out of her hand and breaking her shield.

It pulls the shield out of her grasp, and she’s quick to pick her sword back up and place it firmly in the wraith’s torso.

Everyone watches in surprise as the wraith explodes, the arena dead silent.

Then it erupts into cheering.

~*~

Mydoria barely flinches as Gaius puts the first stitch in her arm.

“Would you like something for the pain?” He asks, Merlin and Arthur standing to the side.

“I’m fine.” She replies, glancing at Arthur.

Merlin distracts him a bit, the two bickering quietly.

She glances down at her wound and whispers a spell.

Her eyes flash golden as the needle lifts itself from Gaius’s hands and finishes stitching.

He plucks it out of the air before the boys notice, a small spark of genuine amusement in his eyes.

“All done. I just need to bandage it up, and you need to come back tomorrow.” Gaius announces, and Arthur rises.

“I’ll get her to her chambers.” He replies, ignoring Mydoria’s protests.

He smirks, moving to wait just outside the door.

“Merlin,” Mydoria speaks.

He looks at her as she hands him the sword.

“Hide this. Only bring it out for emergencies. You’ll know which ones.”

He nods, surprised as he takes it.

She smiles as he leaves.


	9. The Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to semi-stable wifi.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Mydoria enters Gaius’s chambers to see him treating a woman, a worried Merlin standing to the side and watching.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Mydoria politely makes her exit.

“Oh, it’s fine.” The woman exclaims, gesturing her in.

Merlin introduces his mother, Mydoria introducing herself as an advisor to the Prince.

She hears about the petition to the King, and immediately knows what he’ll say.

“Have faith.” She responds, smiling.

~*~

She packs her bags, Uther entering her chambers.

“I see you’ve thought ahead.” He speaks amusedly, eyebrow raised at her single bag full of weapons.

She shrugs.

He smiles.

“While you’re in the area,” He begins, holding out a small piece of paper. “I have some business for you to take care of.”

She takes the note, knowing better than to read it in front of him.

“Keep them safe.”

~*~

They meet at Gwen’s house, the three women making it clear to Merlin that they’re coming with him, no matter what he thinks.

“You saved my life.” Gwen reasons.

“And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot.” Morgana adds.

When Merlin looks at Mydoria for a reason, she shrugs. “I’ve got business in the area, anyways.”

She waits for the uncomfortable look of realization to cross his face, but he just blinks and thanks her.

He goes to say goodbye to Gaius, as they leave.

~*~

Mydoria stands guard at the edge of camp, letting Merlin and his mother have their private moment of worry.

She watches Merlin turn in bed when he stops, looking in the distance.

Mydoria has to wonder, _does he sense him, too?_

Merlin, like the idiot he is, grabs his sword to check it out.

Alone.

“I’d ask you for money, but I know you don’t have any.” Arthur speaks, grinning.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaims, spinning around and almost chopping his head off.

Mydoria is quick to block it as Arthur ducks.

“Put the sword down, Merlin, you look like an idiot.”

~*~

They arrive to see the village being attacked.

Mydoria throws her sword, stopping who she assumes to be Kanen from chopping a man’s head off.

Arthur and the others quickly jump into battle, and Mydoria watches as Merlin uses his magic to win.

The battle’s over as quick as it starts, Morgana saving Arthur as Mydoria laughs.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want your kind around here.”

“Good to see you too, Will.”

She has a bad feeling about this.

~*~

Will picks a fight with Arthur, and the Prince handles it semi-maturely.

Merlin goes to talk to Will, Mydoria following as she hears the town stand with Arthur.

She sits through their argument about Will’s father, hearing Will call Merlin out about his secret.

Mydoria goes to visit Arthur, telling him she’d be back in a few hours.

~*~

She slips into the castle, daggers hidden in the folds of her dress.

The hallway is empty as she walks through, trailing into the councilman’s chambers.

He snores loudly as she approaches his bed.

She sees the woman, lying next to him, quick to see the chains keeping her against the bed.

She will take pleasure in this one.

~*~

She returns to Ealdor to see Arthur and Morgana trying to give the village a semblance of a fighting chance, and they’ve made a good choice in what to teach them.

She sees Arthur telling one of the villagers to set up sentry duty, the others taking a break.

“I’ve got supplies.” Mydoria approaches, her horse tired as she pulls the armor and food off of it’s back.

They’re quick to help her, spreading the supplies around the village.

~*~

The villager comes back dead, and Mydoria knows she’ll have to talk to Arthur about it.

Will doesn’t make it any better.

“You’re gonna be slaughtered.”

Mydoria grabs Will’s arm and drags him away, pulling him to the same barn she followed him and Merlin to yesterday.

“Pick up your sword.”

“What?” He asks, confused and still angry.

She nods toward his weapon.

“Pick up your sword.”

She draws her own as he picks his up, and in a second it’s back on the ground, a shallow cut on his finger.

She stares him down.

“Pick up your sword.”

He growls, anger winning over as he tries to attack her.

Will ends up on the ground with his sword this time, a bruise already forming on his back.

“Pick up your sword.”

This continues for a bit, until Will finally stands and watches her.

He feints, sizing her up as an opponent.

She attacks first this time, going easy as he defends himself.

He’s actually decent with a sword, and she almost lets him win.

She disarms him gently this time, a respectful move.

“You’re done being angry. If you continue living off your anger, you’ll get yourself and everyone around you killed. You need to remember to put your head over your heart, every time.”

Will thinks about her words, considering them.

“I will fight.”

She nods, turning to leave.

She passes Merlin in the doorway, a small smirk on his face.

~*~

Mydoria spends her night testing spells just in case, and isn’t surprised when Hunith makes a little noise in the doorway.

She looks up at the older woman with a smile.

“He’ll be safe.”

Hunith smiles.

~*~

The others are wearing their armor, the villagers wearing the armor she had brought from her supply run. She’s impressed at the barricade, seeing the traps laid out in front of the line as the enemy falls into them.

She’s wearing her enchanted armor, sitting next to Morgana as she tries to light the fire.

“Oh, for—” She takes the rocks.

“Belnir.”

Morgana looks at her in surprised awe, and she smiles.

“Surprise.”

They don’t have any more time to speak as Arthur shouts, immediately charging into battle.

~*~

She spots Will watching Merlin’s back, twin smiles on their faces.

Mydoria protects the villagers the best she can, taking on the biggest and strongest men she can find, when she hears it.

“Comeh, te uden.”

She watches as a sandstorm erupts.

Morgana sends her a surprised look as the wind knocks everyone over, the bandits running away as they sense a losing battle.

Her eyes meet Will’s, and he seems to understand her idea.

_This isn’t Camelot._

“Pendragon!”

Arthur is quick to battle, and it’s a surprisingly even match.

The Prince wins, of course, immediately moving to ask about magic.

Will saves Arthur, taking an arrow to the chest.

“You saved my life!”

“Yeah,” Will smiles. “Don’t know what I was thinking.”

Mydoria helps Merlin get him inside as he confesses to the magic.

She stays in the corner of the room as Merlin comforts his old friend as he dies.

Merlin falls to the ground seconds after Will’s death, Mydoria’s arms wrapping around him in an uncharacteristic showing of kindness.

They spend a few minutes, her holding him in her arms, as Merlin finally stands.

“What did you hear?”

She shrugs.

“Nothing I care about.”

He nods, stepping out of the building.

~*~

Arthur scolds Merlin, and Mydoria bruises the Prince’s arm.

Hunith convinces Merlin to go as Will’s body burns, Arthur rubbing his arm and wondering what he did _this time_ , why all three women are scolding him.

“His friend just died. Sorcerer or not, that’s sad.”

Arthur nods, frowning.

Merlin joins them, and they ride off into a literal sunset.

 


	10. The Labyrinth of Gedref

She doesn’t join the boys on their hunting trip, on her way back from some business in the southern kingdoms.

Mydoria arrives after the hunting trip is over, already headed straight toward Gaius’s chambers with a hot anger growing in her chest.

The door bursts open, Gaius jumping in surprise.

“Tell me that idiot wasn’t dumb enough to kill a unicorn.”

Gaius frowns, confirming her fear.

She pauses, closes her eyes, and finds her _happy place_.

When her eyes open, he’s watching her warily.

“How do we fix it?”

He gestures toward the books in front of him.

“I’m working on it.”

She sighs, grabbing a book and reading.

~*~

Mydoria turns down the food Gaius offers her, continuing to read as Merlin accepts it.

“Mydoria, you need to eat.” Gaius tries to scold.

“I can last months without food. Weeks without water. I’ll be fine.”

Gaius sighs, Merlin watching the two as he eats.

“I’m going to check my own books, maybe there’s something there.” Mydoria announces, leaving.

~*~

Her stash of food isn’t rotten.

She drops some of it off at Morgana’s chambers, well aware of her attempts to sneak food out to the surrounding area of Camelot.

Mydoria looks through her books, searching and searching in all the languages she knows.

She spends the night multitasking, a bucket of sand at one side and her books on her other side.

~*~

Mydoria meets with Gaius again, him seeming to have gotten over his fear of her as he explains what Merlin had told him.

She spends the rest of the day helping Morgana and Gwen spread rations around the kingdom. She rides out to the outer villages, sending them to Ealdor and other allied lands for a few weeks until they figure it out.

By the time she returns to the kingdom, Uther calls her into his chambers.

“What is going on?” Uther asks, genuinely tired and confused.

“The Unicorn’s Curse.” Mydoria responds.

She ducks as he throws a cup at her head.

~*~

She’s fainted at least twelve times from thirst and hunger.

She wakes up the thirteenth time in Gaius’s chambers, him quick to make her drink.

“Arthur passed the first test of Anura.” Gaius states, watching her take small sips.

“The water has returned.”

~*~

Merlin feeds Arthur rat, and he feeds it to Merlin.

Mydoria’s snickering in the corner as Morgana knocks on the door.

~*~

She doesn’t accompany Merlin and Arthur into the woods, too busy travelling to other kingdoms at Uther’s request.

She comes back with plenty of food, but the second she crosses the border back into Camelot it rots.

Mydoria casts every spell she can think of, even putting small deposits of her own magic into each and every grain, but that only stalls the rotting for a few miles.

She continues casting spells, getting the food to the castle gates before it rots, and it’s only when she magically creates food at the gate that she has hope.

The villagers start throwing up their food as it rots in their stomachs.

She almost collapses in exhaustion.

It’s only when Gwen catches her that she gets some rest.

~*~

Her personal supply of food is still unharmed, and she doesn’t take a moment to question why as she spreads it around.

Morgana doesn’t ask where she got the food, noticing the exotic fruits and sweets.

Gwen tries to make Mydoria eat, but she refuses.

~*~

“Should I give your Prince another chance?” Anura asks, appearing in her chambers.

She doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

His head tilts. “Why?”

She shrugs.

“He’s a good person. Thick headed, sure, but he tries his best.”

Anura nods.

~*~

She’s giving the King an update when a guard runs into the throne room.

“The fields are back!”

Uther races past her to make sure.

The King grins in relief.

“The kingdom is saved.”

Mydoria squints at the figure in the white robe as he waves goodbye.

 


	11. To Kill the King

She spends her night hunting for Torren, memories of Gwen’s desperate cries fresh in her ears.

Mydoria doesn’t find anyone, only returning to the kingdom when Uther summons her.

“I want you to investigate Tom’s involvement in this further.”

She nods, silently relieved.

~*~

Because of _course_ Morgana would get herself in trouble like this.

Mydoria senses the stone’s magic mingling with her friend’s, as Morgana hides it away.

_In her own chambers._

~*~

She spends her next night comparing notes with Gaius, hearing about Morgana and Merlin’s conversation.

She’s about to break Gwen’s father out, but Morgana’s already two steps ahead of her.

~*~

Arthur makes halfhearted noises about a missing key, not complaining too loudly.

~*~

She cannot save Tom.

She _cannot_ save Tom.

She cannot—

_Damn it._

~*~

Gwen thinks her father is dead.

Mydoria personally escorted him to his son.

She comes back to find Morgana in chains.

~*~

Arthur stumbles through an apology, doing the best he can to help Gwen in the only way he knows how.

Mydoria sharpens her blades, thinking of all the ways she’s going to kill Torren.

(And maybe Uther, too.)

~*~

Gaius tells Merlin about a stone, speaking of alchemy.

He sends her a look as she stands in the corner of the room.

~*~

Mydoria stays out of whatever’s going on with Morgana and Gwen.

Until she hears Torren’s name.

~*~

_This is the start of it,_ she realizes, following Morgana.

_This is how she falls._

~*~

She follows Merlin, who follows Morgana.

Mydoria pulls a throwing dagger as the men point swords at the King’s Ward.

_This is either a very convincing act, or a true attempt to kill Uther._

She looks at Morgana, wondering if she’ll have to aim her dagger at the woman.

~*~

Kilgarrah is catty enough to echo his conversation with Merlin in Mydoria’s head.

_Don’t make me shorten your leash._ She replies.

She burns him out with psychic fire before he can reply.

~*~

Mydoria hears Morgana’s accusations toward Uther, the Ward’s anger getting the better of her.

“Morgana!” Uther exclaims, hurt question in his tone.

She excuses herself, leaving.

~*~

“Arthur isn’t ready to be king.” She murmurs to herself, watching Morgana.

~*~

Uther doesn’t help her protect the two of them when he agrees to join Morgana to visit her father’s grave.

Mydoria squints in consideration, still wondering about Morgana’s loyalties.

~*~

Mydoria takes out Torren’s men, Uther scrambling to save himself a few feet away.

Morgana ends up saving him, quite literally stabbing Torren in the back.

Mydoria joins Merlin as they watch the two hug.

“If only she knew.” Mydoria mumbles.

“What?” Merlin asks.

“Nothing.”

~*~

Merlin gets Gaius’s approval, Mydoria gets his scorn.

“The difference is that Merlin didn’t kill anyone!” Gaius scolds her.

“It’s literally my job to kill people, Gaius. Why is this so hard for you to understand?” She replies, frustrated.

“I understand perfectly fine, that doesn’t mean that I have to like it! A child should never be raised the way you were.”

He freezes, sensing his mistake.

Her face is stone cold, when he looks at her.

“Mydoria—”

The front door slams shut.


	12. Le Morte d'Arthur

Merlin makes every noise possible to mankind as the group sneaks forward.

He bickers with Arthur, the Prince having mercy when he sees his manservant’s fear.

“It’s probably more scared of you, than you are of it.”

The beast faces the hunting party, Mydoria hovering at the back, and Arthur does a double-take, the knights already retreating.

Mydoria is quick to push Merlin behind her as she grabs Arthur’s arm, running.

Merlin, of course, trips.

Arthur and Mydoria pull him back up, Sir Belivere falling behind. They get to a safe clearing.

“Who isn’t here?” Arthur asks, as a scream fills the forest.

~*~

“That’s a myth.” Arthur protests.

Mydoria listens to the old man’s words, giving the appearance of ignoring him as her silent treatment persists.

She brushes past Gaius as the team is dismissed, Merlin sending her a confused look.

~*~

“I know all about it.”

She closes the door on Gaius’s face, George giving her a disapproving look when she turns.

~*~

Mydoria gasps, feeling a big burst of Morgana’s magic.

She’s already in the courtyard, enchanted weapons and armor on her, when Morgana runs toward them.

Merlin escorts her back to the castle as Mydoria follows Arthur.

~*~

They find the cave, with the help of Mydoria’s secret tracking spell, and she’s already got at least fifty daggers on her body.

They hear the beast hiss, splitting up.

She follows Merlin and Arthur, because of _course_ they’re who the beast would attack.

“Hey!” She hears, and the last thing she remembers is getting hit on the back of her head.

~*~

“I’ll find a cure.”

“Merlin!”

“Trust me!”

Mydoria wakes silently, hearing Merlin try a plethora of spells as Uther bursts in.

“Do something, Gaius.”

Uther carries Arthur to his chambers, Mydoria finally opening her eyes to a raging headache.

She sits up silently, removing the blood-soaked bandage from her head.

“There has to be something.”

~*~

_This is amusing._

She rolls her eyes.

_Kilgarrah._

_I assume I do not need to inform you of the Questing Beast, and Merlin’s plan?_

She frowns, concerned.

_The Isle of the Blessed._

_Yes. You know who the magic will choose._

She sighs.

_Yeah. I do._

_Are you prepared for that?_

Mydoria closes her eyes.

_I will be._

~*~

She watches Merlin ride out from Arthur’s chambers.

“Where could he possibly be going?” Morgana asks.

“He’s going to save Arthur.”

The Ward gives her a confused, considering look.

She ignores the question in her eyes.

~*~

She listens to Gwen comfort Arthur, hiding in the corner by the curtains.

_That’s sweet. It’s a shame I won’t live to see it happen._

~*~

She doesn’t attend the vigil, spending her time in Arthur’s room.

_The young warlock is almost there._

She frowns, annoyed.

_I don’t need the play-by-play, Kilgarrah._

He chuckles in her head.

_It’s the least I could do for you. You’ve earned the right to know how you die._

She growls.

_The least you can do is leave me alone._

~*~

She wakes up, feeling terrible.

Mydoria looks around through barely-open eyes, her clouded vision seeing Arthur’s chambers.

_Why am I alive?_

“Mydoria?”

She looks over to see Arthur sitting up in his bed.

“You look terrible, My. What happened?”

She moves her hand to her face, touching the hives that formed overnight.

“I got a cold.”

He shrugs, too out of it to recognize that she’s obviously lying.

“Arthur!” Uther gasps, rushing toward his son.

George ends up helping Mydoria out through the servant’s door.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

He nods, clearly intending to inform Gaius as soon as possible.

She’s too exhausted and pained to do anything about it.

~*~

The next time she wakes, Gaius and Merlin are standing over her, George watching behind them worriedly.

She sees Merlin storm away, Gaius becoming her only link to sanity.

~*~

She’s been moved to Gaius’s chambers.

“I have to save her.”

“You cannot.”

It’s with a tinge of a childhood memory as she hears the voices, Gaius arguing for her death.

He’s been arguing for it throughout the first decade of her life.

She still doesn’t know why.

~*~

“Are you awake?”

She opens her eyes as much as she can, frowning as he runs a wet cloth over her forehead.

“Unfortunately.”

The old man sighs, a weary one.

“I’ve never wanted you dead, Mydoria.”

She snorts, feeling the burning pain in her lungs.

“Because _that’s_ believable.”

He looks up, as if asking the gods for patience.

“You and I have always had our differences, and I believe that we always will. I apologize for my part in our strife.” Gaius announces, and it sounds like he’s… saying goodbye?

He moves to stand, putting a piece of paper on the table.

She grabs his arm.

“Don’t… die.” She gasps, her lungs burning from exertion.

He smiles reassuringly.

“Goodbye.”

~*~

Gwen watches over her as she dies, Arthur and Morgana joining her in silent mourning.

In this room, they are not servants, or royals, or a deadly assassin.

They’re childhood friends, comforting each other in a time of grief.

~*~

She feels it when the sorceress dies.

So does Morgana, by the little jump she gives when the magic dissipates.

She’s healed, Merlin’s magic coursing through her veins as it freezes the cursed magic.

“Mydoria?” Arthur asks, the first to notice her appearance.

Kilgarrah screams in her head.


	13. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

The noise of the pickaxes would keep her awake, if she wasn’t already guarding them.

The men pause, finally finding a tomb.

Merlin picks up a torch, walking up to her.

“What’s up?” He asks, standing next to her.

“Nothing much.”

She regrets those words as the workers start screaming.

The men run away, Mydoria and Merlin rushing into the tomb.

“Hello?” Merlin asks, touching the shoulder of one man who stayed.

“Merlin.” Mydoria warns, hand on her dagger.

The man falls over, eyes wide in terror.

Dead.

~*~

The blue stone is cursed. She’s sure of it.

Mydoria looks toward Gaius, reluctant in her reliance of the old man.

“I would have to search the records, sire.”

Her lips purse.

~*~

Mydoria smirks at the obvious set-up.

Arthur yells at Merlin as the strange man brings his horse back.

“Cedric. I’ve come to Camelot in search of work.”

Merlin immediately knows that Cedric’s out for his job, roughly handing him a beater.

Mydoria laughs to herself, giving the servant a hand onto his own horse.

~*~

Magical boar.

_Magical. Boar._

Cedric takes the credit as Merlin uses his magic to save Arthur.

She’s starting to see a pattern.

One she doesn’t like.

~*~

She gets a note from Gaius through George, informing her of the owner of the tomb.

“You know what to do?” She asks the servant, and he nods, already pulling the books that she needs from her shelves.

“I need to see that crystal, as well.”

~*~

Morgana’s magic has only gotten stronger, and she still hasn’t been able to talk about Mydoria’s magic with the Seer.

Gaius keeps mixing stronger and stronger potions, and Mydoria ponders the problem as she helps Merlin muck out the stables.

She sees the smoke bomb before he does, tossing it back outside the window.

Merlin collapses on the ground, Cedric rushing past Mydoria as he tries to untie the horses.

She catches two as he runs away, her glaring after him as she magically summons the horses back.

Mydoria watches Arthur berate Merlin.

The manservant would be able to make his case, if Cedric hadn’t interrupted and Merlin hadn’t called Arthur a clotpole.

Mydoria frowns as Merlin storms away.

~*~

Gaius keeps her updated through George, honoring her decision to avoid him as she guards the tomb.

She watches Cedric sneak in, planning to catch him with his hands full.

He eyes the cursed stone, and she doesn’t know what curse is in it, but it’ll be fun to find out.

She changes her mind about that when he pries it out of its case, and the blue mist surrounds him.

“Cedric!” She exclaims, the crystal falling from his hands.

She’s thrown against the tomb’s wall, held there by supernatural will.

“Cedric is no more.”

~*~

She explains what happened to the men as they study the scene.

“It was Cedric.”

Arthur scoffs, annoyed.

~*~

She doesn’t expect to hear about Merlin getting in a fistfight with Sigan, right in front of Arthur.

Mydoria picks the lock to Merlin’s cell without him noticing.

~*~

So the golems are attacking Camelot.

The good news is, the spell seems to have turned them into flesh, so instead of fighting stone creatures, she’s got to battle three flesh golems.

She pulls her longblades out, spinning them in her hands as the monsters circle her.

_Hurry up, Merlin!_

She feels his magic leave the dungeon as the first golem strikes. She slices back, avoiding the claws and sensing Morgana near Gaius at the infirmary.

She breaks the circle, seeing Gwen save Arthur.

“Run!” She shouts, distracting the three golems attacking her as well as the golem that tried to kill the two of them.

George appears from seemingly nowhere, pulling the two of them out of the way with a nod.

She whispers a spell, the four creatures exploding.

~*~

_He’s swallowed his pride._

Her eyebrow lifts on her way to the infirmary.

_Merlin wishes to face Sigan. He will most certainly die, without assistance._

She scoffs, spotting Morgana and Gaius.

_He’s immortal. The both of them are._

Kilgarrah chuckles.

_He’ll need help. He isn’t yet ready._

She rolls her eyes, stopping at the doorway as Gaius spots her.

_Fine._

She nods to Gaius, turning away and running toward the courtyard.

~*~

The knights leave Arthur for dead, retreating.

She resolves to have them all stabbed.

Until Arthur orders them to retreat.

The kingdom cracks and shakes around them as Merlin blows the final golem up.

~*~

Sigan gives Merlin the usual villainous speech of villainy, Mydoria sitting on the side.

“Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one.”

Sigan resolves to possess Merlin, Mydoria’s power forming a shield around the servant. She sees him shutter as he mutters the spell, fighting Sigan in his mind.

The mist gets forced into the stone, Merlin emerging from the fog.

Mydoria smirks, staying where she’s most comfortable.

She disappears into the shadows as Gaius hugs his protégé.

~*~

“You admitted that he’s right.” Mydoria smirks, standing outside of Gaius’s chambers.

Arthur sighs, fondly.

“I did.”

They walk away from Gaius’s chambers, Arthur rolling his eyes as Mydoria laughs.


	14. The Once and Future Queen

The jousting practice is today.

She rolls her eyes as Merlin approaches Arthur, getting him another lance.

He and Leon go again, Mydoria testing a theory as she makes the sun reflect into Arthur’s eyes.

Her suspicion is confirmed as Leon pulls up, Arthur angrily demanding an answer.

“You are the future king, my lord.” Leon insists.

“You jousted with me in the tournament last year, are you telling me you let me win?” Arthur accuses, and Leon hesitates.

“No, my lord.”

Mydoria sends the knight a _look_.

Arthur yells at the rest of the knights, storming away.

Mydoria pats Leon’s shoulder.

“Your hesitation is one of your many tells, Leon. Good luck with _that_.”

~*~

She sits in on Arthur’s dinner with his father.

“It is said to have the body of a lion, wings of an eagle, and the face of a… bear.”

Merlin snorts, Mydoria quickly pulling him back with a blank expression.

She saves her laughter for later, in Arthur’s chambers, cackling at the mental image.

~*~

George informs Mydoria of Arthur’s plan, Mydoria nodding as Uther enters her chambers.

“There is an assassin on his way, to kill Arthur.” The King announces, George sending Mydoria a glance as he sneaks away.

“I’m on it, sire.”

~*~

She scouts the farmer that Merlin chose, approving him for Arthur’s plan.

“Imagine you’re really… arrogant. Knights like to think they’re so much better than anyone else.” Merlin suggests as she enters Gwen’s house.

“It’s not arrogance— Ignore him, he’s an idiot. Knights must behave with honor, and nobility.”

The farmer straightens his posture.

“That’s… better.” Arthur encourages. “You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family.”

The farmer stops pacing, looking at Merlin.

“Polish my armor, boy.”

Arthur smiles.

“Now you’re getting the hang of it!”

Mydoria squints at the farmer, making him stop snickering, immediately.

“I’ll polish it, Merlin.” Gwen offers.

He’s about to turn her offer down, when Mydoria speaks up.

“Gaius is looking for you anyways, Merlin. Something about a leech tank?”

Merlin sighs resignedly as he sulks off.

~*~

She finds the dead guard, noting the lack of markings.

_So the assassin has arrived._

~*~

The tournament is about to start.

She watches Arthur face off with the first knight, winning easily.

The crowd claps as Arthur continues to win.

“Merlin.” Mydoria whispers.

“What’s up?” Merlin asks, eyes glued to the tournament.

“There’s an assassin here to kill Arthur.”

That tears his eyes away from the scene, as he stares at her with wide eyes.

“He may go after you to get to Arthur. Be careful.”

She leaves before he can respond.

~*~

Mydoria spends her night standing outside of Gwen’s house, George assigned to watch Gaius’s chambers.

She ignores anything she hears inside of the house, watching the surrounding area with invisible eyes.

Gwen storms out of the house, sending Mydoria a placating smile as she heads to the well.

Mydoria whispers a warning spell, slipping inside of the house.

She sees Arthur, taking his top off as he groans about the creaking bed.

“You are such a prat.”

He jerks around, surprised.

“What did you call me?”

She quirks an eyebrow.

“Merlin calls you a prat all the time. Gwen is doing you a favor, taking you into her home, giving you her bed while she sleeps on sacks. You take her for granted, as you do many other things.”

He groans.

“One of the reasons I’m even doing any of this is to prove that I am more than my title!”

She snorts.

“Well, fighting, you may prove it, but as a person? You’ve taken everything you’ve ever had for granted, because nobody ever taught you that it’s wrong. You have never had to earn food, or a place to sleep. You have so much in your life, and you’ve barely worked for any of it.” She scolds, watching him gulp.

They’re interrupted by her spell, letting her know of Gwen’s return.

“I’ll be outside.”

She slips past Gwen, warming the water.

If it’s a bit too hot for the Prince, he’ll just have to deal with it.

~*~

Day two of the tournament starts easily, Arthur winning each joust.

“I believe he’s an arrogant pig.” Gwen responds to Gaius.

Mydoria smirks, following Arthur toward the tent.

She sees Merlin watering the horse, speaking with a stranger.

She’s on guard, catching Merlin’s eye with a warning.

“So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?”

“No.” Merlin responds. “Yes, yes, just not right now. He’s away.”

~*~

“You don’t have any idea, do you?” Gwen asks as Mydoria sits at the table.

“About what?” Arthur asks in a semi-dangerous tone.

“About how rude and arrogant you can be!” She exclaims, having finally reached her breaking point.

“This is my home, and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is no excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don’t matter to you, but you behave like a Prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you. Would it kill you to say please and thank you, once in a while?” Gwen freezes.

“My lord.”

“Is there anything else you would like to add?” Arthur’s voice is quiet.

“That’s it.”

Mydoria smirks as Arthur actually _apologizes_ , promising to cook Gwen dinner.

He pushes the servant out of her own house, Mydoria snickering at the table as he proceeds to play with the chicken.

“Gwen says you’re cooking.” Merlin enters.

“I need you to fetch two dinners from the palace kitchens.”

“So you’re not cooking.”

They banter as Mydoria listens.

“Trying to impress her?” She cuts in, announcing her presence in the room.

They jump, Arthur looking like he’s about to snap at her.

He orders Merlin away, Mydoria snickering.

~*~

Merlin pulls Mydoria out the back door as she snickers.

“Wait.”

She grabs his arm, frowning.

He looks at her, confused.

“What’s going on?” Merlin looks around.

She smiles.

“Nothing, you should go back to the castle. We’ll be fine.”

Merlin frowns, still concerned, and she doesn’t know how anyone could express such emotion toward her.

“Go, Merlin. I’ll be fine. Take the chicken.”

He leaves, with the food on his mind.

She makes it in time to grab the assassin’s arm, shifting the aim toward the outside wall of the house.

“This isn’t happening tonight.” Mydoria says, quietly watching the man.

He nods, seemingly agreeably.

They’re both distracted as Gwen’s voice rings out, yelling at Arthur.

Mydoria jerks her head toward the noise as the assassin moves to attack her.

His knife scrapes her cheek, she moves in a blur as she defends herself.

Merlin runs toward them, having come back from the castle.

“Mydoria?” Merlin asks in confusion, seeing both of their daggers flash in the moonlight as they fight.

The warlock runs past them, deciding that Arthur would be good in the fight, opening the door to Gwen’s house.

By the time the Prince runs out, sword in hand, Mydoria is alone, holding a hand to her bloodied arm.

~*~

Merlin fills Arthur and Gwen in on the situation as he bandages Mydoria’s arm, putting things on her bruises and scrapes to ease pain.

“You carry a medical kit, now?” Mydoria asks amusedly.

Merlin simply sends a look toward Arthur.

She nods.

“That’s fair.”

~*~

So Arthur kissed Gwen.

Mydoria slips out of the window, moving to the jousting area.

~*~

Arthur’s facing the assassin.

She realizes this just as the assassin strikes, catches sight of the retracting blade while Merlin runs after Arthur.

Merlin and Gwen get Arthur into his tent as Mydoria follows the assassin.

She peeks through into his tent, to see a dead knight and the assassin riding away.

She turns to see Merlin behind her.

“Warn Arthur.”

~*~

She catches up to the servants as Arthur gets in position.

Mydoria casts a small spell to speed the Prince’s healing a bit, as well as a spell to keep the horse steady.

The two are about to hit when Merlin uses his magic.

Arthur strikes, the assassin falling off of his horse.

_Moment of truth._

She meets them in the tent.

“It’s time to reveal yourself.”

Arthur smiles, looking toward the farmer.

“You must go and collect your trophy.”

~*~

“Humility suits you.”

Arthur rolls his eyes, huffing a smile.

“And you only realize this now?”

Mydoria shrugs her good shoulder.

“I’ve only seen it, now.”

Arthur looks like he’s about to protest, but thinks better of it.

Mydoria holds the playful expression for a minute, letting her face turn serious.

“You know your father would never allow you and Gwen to be together.”

His gaze shoots to hers.

“I know.”

She shrugs.

“So don’t tell him.”

He groans, unable to respond as she leaves.

 


	15. The Nightmare Begins

She feels a burst of magic from Morgana’s chambers.

She’d ignore it, but this one is stronger than the usual dreams.

Mydoria jumps out of bed, already there by the time the fire starts.

“Morgana, come on!” She exclaims, pulling the girl out of the room.

Guards run past, buckets of water prepared as they battle the flames.

Mydoria holds a weeping Morgana in her arms as the Ward sobs about magic.

~*~

Because of _course_ Uther would jump to conclusions.

George informs her of the King’s thoughts, as she comforts Morgana.

“He’ll never forgive me. He’ll have me burned at the stake!”

Mydoria sighs.

“He won’t know. Morgana, I have magic, too, you know this. I will teach you control, but we’ll have to be careful. Nobody else can know.”

Morgana’s panicked gaze moves to George, and Mydoria smiles.

“He’s alright. He knows about me, he knows how to keep a secret.”

George smiles reassuringly, pouring some tea for the Ward.

Mydoria takes her hands.

“We’ll protect you.”

~*~

She sends Morgana to Gaius when she sees the bruises on her wrists, from how hard Mydoria had grabbed her.

Gaius doesn’t take it well, denying any magical involvement.

George even gets angry then, leaving Gaius a burnt, yet cold dinner.

Gaius knows better than to try to complain.

~*~

She feels Morgana’s magic the next night, sensing her as she runs toward Gaius’s chambers.

 _Damnit, Merlin. Don’t get involved,_ Mydoria thinks as she senses their magic together.

To be fair, from what she can tell, he’s trying hard to stay out of it.

She enters the chambers as Morgana backs away from Merlin, pulling Mydoria with her out the door.

~*~

“Come on.”

Mydoria brings Morgana to the highest point in the castle.

Morgana looks confused, teary gaze clearing as Mydoria’s eyes flash gold.

The air around them changes, the illusion of beautiful lights spreading around them, only for them to see.

_The young warlock wants to bring her to the druids._

She keeps the magic up, hiding her disgust from the voice in her head as Morgana looks around in awe.

_Why wouldn’t he?_

_The witch is dangerous. Camelot is much better off with her not knowing anything about her magic._

Mydoria rolls her eyes, away from Morgana’s view.

_If you two are going to… think about me, I’d like to be included._

Mydoria’s eyes widen a bit as she meets Morgana’s amused gaze.

“Who was that?” The Ward asks, smiling.

Mydoria shrugs, blocking Kilgarrah from entering either of their minds.

“Nobody we care about.”

~*~

The next day is a mess, the knights arresting everyone on Uther’s list.

She spends it keeping the knights from getting too rough with the prisoners, as well as teaching Morgana to talk in their minds.

_Merlin thinks it’s magic!_

Mydoria frowns.

_I’m on my way._

She stands from her small meal, writing a quick excuse to Uther as she follows the two into the woods.

~*~

“Like hell I’m letting you go into those forests alone.” Mydoria snarls.

Morgana smiles fondly.

“I need to do this, alone. Besides, I’m assuming they aren’t aware of your secret, and someone needs to keep Uther from coming after me.”

Mydoria scowls.

“Fine.”

She pulls a sword and a couple daggers from the pockets of her clothing, placing them in Morgana’s hands.

“I’m not leaving you defenseless. You can communicate with me if anything does end up happening, as well.”

Morgana nods, accepting the weapons.

~*~

She spends her day helping Arthur around the kingdom as he looks for Morgana.

Her night is spent checking in with the soon-to-be sorceress.

_How do I kill a giant scorpion?_

The frantic tone of the thought is what makes Mydoria pause.

_Scratch that. How do I kill hundreds of giant scorpions?_

Mydoria sends a spell through her mind, quickly scrying to see what happens.

She watches the druid approach Morgana, holding the scorpions back.

_You’d better keep her safe._

The druid looks toward the scrying sign, giving a long, slow nod.

~*~

Merlin went after Morgana.

Gaius bursts into Mydoria’s chambers, demanding she go after his idiot.

“And why should I do anything, for you?” Mydoria asks, glaring.

Gaius actually gulps, seeing the anger in her eyes.

“I wasn’t raised to do anyone favors, Gaius, especially people I don’t particularly like, at the moment.”

Gaius winces ashamedly.

“I know I shouldn’t’ve said that comment about your childhood, but I cannot take my words back. Please, I beg of you, child. Help Merlin save Morgana.”

She glares.

“No.”

~*~

_Morgana, Uther’s sending an army after you. They won’t spare anyone. You need to come back to keep them safe._

She watches her scrying bowl, seeing the druids smile and laugh.

_Druids. Pack up and run. There is an army coming for your heads._

The druids all share a look, Mydoria now leaning against her scrying table.

It’s been awhile since she’s had to scry so far, as well as communicate with so many people at such a large distance.

The druids pack up, already used to having to move so quickly.

Mydoria watches Morgana try to help, the druids giving her small tasks that are harmless, keeping her out of the way.

~*~

She’s exhausted, practically sleeping on her feet as George holds her up.

Mydoria whispers another spell, growing the grass at Arthur and the men’s feet.

“Enough.” George gently commands, lowering her arms as she sinks into his hold.

“You need rest, Mydoria.”

She’s unconscious the moment her head lands on the pillow.

~*~

When she wakes, it is to George and Morgana at her bedside.

“So you came back.”

Morgana shrugs.

“So I did.”

Mydoria studies her friend.

“Are you alright?”

Morgana studies her, hesitantly moving to hold her hand.

“I’m not alone.”


	16. Lancelot and Mydoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not sure how we feel abt this ship but we're absolutely certain we're not doing the Gwen/Lance because that was a horrific mess in the show itself.   
> (Also if there's anything specific you guys want to see in this that deviates from the show (just not too much) let us know)   
> Enjoy!

Mydoria, Morgana and Gwen ride out of the castle.

The assassin turns to see Merlin approach Arthur, arms full of training equipment.

Morgana strikes up conversation with her servant, Mydoria too busy watching the valley above.

She yells a warning to the guards accompanying them as the ambush begins.

Mydoria’s never been so grateful to be wearing her riding dress, deciding to stay with the girls.

Morgana gives the general warning, the bandit leader scoffing.

_Kilgarrah. We’re in danger. Tell Merlin._

_Oh? Why should I?_

Mydoria rolls her eyes at the dragon’s voice.

_Shut up and inform Merlin._

~*~

Morgana tries to give Gwen a chance to escape, Mydoria arming the servant with one of her daggers.

She convinces them to let her bathe, bringing Mydoria and Gwen as hostages.

Morgana undresses as Gwen and Mydoria move forward, making their move to grab the men’s blades and run.

“This way!” Morgana shouts, Gwen and Mydoria following.

Gwen trips, Morgana helping her up.

“Morgana, take Gwen and go.” Mydoria orders, trading her remaining daggers for the other woman’s sword.

“I’m not leaving you behind, Mydoria!” Morgana insists, quickly coming to the realization that it may not be a choice as Gwen stumbles and the men’s shouts get closer.

The women meet eyes.

_Gwen won’t make it out of this forest without you._

“Go.”

~*~

She puts up enough of a fight to buy time, letting herself get defeated.

If someone is trying to kidnap Morgana, Uther would send her out to kill them eventually.

This way, Morgana is safe, and Uther will give her a raise.

Two birds with one stone, really.

~*~

_The young warlock is already on his way._

Mydoria doesn’t wince as the men bruise her.

_Thank you._

~*~

“How could you let her escape, eh?” The leader shouts. “You bring me the servant? She’s worthless to us!”

He grabs her face, thrusting Morgana’s dress at Mydoria.

“Put this on.”

Rage boils beneath her skin.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Angus has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, you can be Uther Pendragon’s Ward.”

She stands tall.

“I will not impersonate my mistress.”

“Then you will die where you stand.”

He points his sword at her chest, as she gathers what she knows.

Too many for her to take on her own, without letting Merlin know of the magic she possesses.

(As well as every other magical being in the area, and…

She’s made a lot of enemies.)

~*~

They drag her through Mercia, to an unknown man.

“May I present, Lady Morgana.”

She stays silent as he compliments her, demanding to be released as soon as he shuts up.

“Do not flatter yourself, I am not your guest. I am your prisoner.”

“As you wish,” the strange man smiles. “Take her to the dungeons.”

~*~

_How are you doing, young one?_

She, as expected, rolls her eyes.

_Chained to a dungeon, wearing silk in the wintertime. How do you think I’m doing?_

There’s a moment of silence, and she suddenly feels a magical warmth form, just under her skin.

_Better?_

She squints suspiciously.

_Why are you helping me, Kilgarrah?_

She can almost feel his bored shrug.

_The warlock is coming for you._

An image appears in her mind, of Merlin and Arthur sneaking out of the castle.

_“What did you do? I told you to distract them, not knock them out.”_

_“There’s just no pleasing you, sometimes.”_

She’s brought back to reality as the guards storm into her prison, bringing her to a banquet.

~*~

“Our royal guest, Lady Morgana, has gone bored. She needs some… Entertainment.” He laughs with the crowd, their attention going to the giant fighting cage in the middle of the room.

A beast of a man enters it, followed by another, smaller man with scruffy hair.

_Lancelot?_

She knew he was in the area, due to the tracking spells she had set up a year ago, but she hadn’t realized how close he was until he meets her eyes.

The two give each other confused looks, equal measures of _What the bloody hell—_

“Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?”

Lancelot is quick to defend himself from the giant, barely hanging on as Mydoria subtly leans every which way to try and see what happens.

Lancelot wins, of course, getting the man on his back.

He hesitates, looking at Mydoria for a moment.

He throws down his sword as he exits the cage.

“What is your name?”

“My name is Lancelot.”

“You have proved yourself to be here, skillful warrior. I believe you may have even impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana.”

Her not-glare makes Lancelot’s hidden confusion clear up.

_Go with it or I swear to the Old Religion, Lancelot._

“Milady.” He bows.

“Next time you fight, don’t expect any mercy.”

They are forced to watch as the Wildren devours the loser.

~*~

“Mydoria.”

“Hey, Lancelot.”

“Why does Angus think you are Lady Morgana?”

“He thinks he’s holding her for ransom. When the ransom isn’t paid, I’ll have to fight, I assume.”

“I won’t let you fight alone.” Lancelot swears.

“What about you?”

Lancelot makes some self-deprecating attempts at explaining himself, and Mydoria huffs.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Lance. You’re still just as full of hope as you were the last time we spoke.”

He gives her a soft smile as they hear a noise down the hall.

“Someone’s coming. Go.”

~*~

_Mydoria?_

Her eyes widen.

_Morgana. I’m alright. Are you safe?_

_Yes, Arthur and the others found me soon after we were separated._

Angus enters the prison, growling.

_Got to go, I’ll be fine._

“How can I know the King’s mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?”

Angus makes the usual threats, Mydoria imagining all the ways she can kill him.

~*~

_“Oh, no. I know that face, I’m not gonna like this, am I? What’s in the tunnels?”_

_“They’re infested with Wildren.”_

_“What are Wildren?”_

_“They’re like giant… baby rats.”_

_“Baby rats? They don’t sound so bad!”_

_“They feast on human flesh.”_

_“Maybe we should go for the mountains.”_

She huffs a quiet laugh as Kilgarrah shows the two men, her supposed rescuers.

_So brave._

She sends a couple diversion spells toward the caves.

No matter how much it weakens her, it’s still her job to protect those idiots.

~*~

“Mydoria.”

“Hi.”

“I was terrified I might find you dead.”

“Uther hasn’t responded. He knows I’ll get myself out of it.”

“You must keep up the pretense, a bit longer. I can get you out of here.”

She smiles.

“Fine. I’ll let you be the hero, just this once.”

He replies with a small smile of his own.

“I’ll come for you, tonight. Be ready.”

She feels a flutter in what should’ve been a cold, dead organ in her chest.

_Oh, no._

~*~

She stays in her prison, weaponless, doing something she swore never to do as she plays the damsel and lets Lancelot try to save her.

~*~

Mydoria’s basically expecting it when the guards shove her into the fighting cage with Angus.

“Why would he leave his beloved Ward to suffer a slow, and terrible death?”

“I don’t know.”

He grabs her arm.

“It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. Seems like no one in the world cares for you.”

She feels the anger grow in her stomach as she gives the illusion of fearful begging.

He sends her back to her prison.

~*~

Lancelot comes for her that night, like he promised.

“Tell me you have a weapon.”

He shrugs, apologetic as he grabs her hand.

“Follow this tunnel. It’ll take you out beyond the castle walls.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

They argue a bit, Mydoria finally pulling him in for a kiss.

He seems shocked, even more so as his eyes quickly lose their light.

“Go. Live.” She orders, softly taking his sword as he starts to walk through the tunnel, hypnotized.  

She wipes her lips off on her cloak, hearing the guards come as she readies his sword.

~*~

The bandits keep coming, as she fights.

She falls.

~*~

“You failed him.”

Mydoria stares as two men bring a dazed Lancelot into the cage, wrists tied and on his knees.

She senses Merlin’s magic on… the castle wall?

_That’ll be an interesting story._

~*~

The men tie the two back to back, Lancelot wisely holding his tongue as Mydoria breaks her wrist.

“Release the Wildren!”

Mydoria looks into the crowd to see Arthur, staring her down.

She slides her wrist out, quickly moving as Arthur cuts the bindings on Lancelot’s wrists.

The three of them move to fight the creature, Arthur and Lancelot drawing swords.

“Merlin! Don’t sit there, cowering, let’s go!”

They go for the tunnels, Mydoria accepting the sword that Merlin gives her.

“Take Mydoria and go.” Lancelot orders, Mydoria immediately protesting.

“Mi, we’ve got to go!” Arthur grabs her arm and pulls her away.

~*~

She punches him in the chest as soon as they are safe.

“What was that for?” Lancelot asks, rubbing his soon-to-be bruised chest by the fire.

“I do not need you to protect me.” She glares. “You could have died, Lance, and that would have been on my hands. If you want to get yourself killed, that’s fine, but you do not get to make me be involved.”

Arthur and Merlin wisely keep their mouths shut as they see the two, Arthur smirking a little bit when he realizes what had happened in the time the two were alone.

“Merlin, let’s go get some firewood.” Arthur announces, dragging his servant into the woods.

Lancelot glares back at Mydoria.

“You shouldn’t’ve tried to hypnotize me away. What did you even do, use some kind of drug? I got halfway through the tunnel when I snapped out of it!”

She glares even harder.

“That isn’t the point! You don’t die for the people you love, Lance. You live for them. I sent you away because I knew I could get out of that situation, you didn’t even try! You doomed yourself to that life, ready to die for a girl you barely know!”

She stops shouting at the look on Lance’s face.

“Live for… the people you love?” He teases, softly.

She doesn’t blush.

She _doesn’t._

(She does.)

Mydoria takes a step back, noticing how close the two of them have gotten, only for Lance to take a step forward.

“Will I be poisoned if I kissed you, right now?” He’s wise enough to ask.

She thinks for a moment before grabbing a nearby leaf, wiping her lips off.

He smiles.

They ignore Arthur’s loud cackling as Merlin grins over the Prince’s shoulder.

 _I’m never gonna live this down,_ she thinks as they kiss.

~*~

He’s gone in the morning.

She gives him the leaf, telling him it’s a good trick, he should use it sometime.

If he can replicate it.

His eyes shine with a new mission, as he accepts the challenge.

Then, knowing both of their lives, she gets serious.

“Let’s be realistic, too.” He looks confused.

“Don’t wait for me. I’m not leaving Camelot any time soon, and with how things were when you visited, last, I doubt you’ll be able to come visit again until Arthur is king.”

He nods, still not seeing her point.

She sighs. “If you meet someone, you don’t wait for me. Our lives are too short for us to wait for each other.”

He nods, agreeably.

“Although, I’ll probably wait for you, anyways.” He admits, tone simultaneously joking and serious.

She studies his expression, memorizing all of his facial curves and scars, before letting out a quiet laugh.

“Goodbye, Lance. Don’t get yourself killed.”

He simply grins in response.


	17. Beauty and the Beast - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Just like the episodes! We considered just posting both parts, but decided to stick to the episode schedule. (Also we're in a bit of a funk with the Freya episode and haven't written it yet... We're working on it.)   
> Please comment or make a shout into the void if you guys are still reading this, cuz we honestly don't know how the story is going, entertainment wise.   
> Your feedback will affect whether we ever do something like this (writing along to a show with a character-insert) again, so please let us know what you think!   
> Enjoy!   
> Sleef/Vic

Mydoria senses the creature as soon as it enters the city.

 _Eh,_ she thinks, _Merlin can handle it._

She already senses him wandering the halls, toward the creature.

~*~

 _Merlin clearly_ cannot _handle it._

Mydoria squints at the woman, being called Lady Katrina.

She gives Uther a sob story about her running from her kingdom, Mydoria refusing to fall for it.

“It would be an honor to help you, in any way we can.”

She stares at Uther, reaching her magic out a bit to sense… great.

It’s a love spell.

~*~

She enters Gaius’s chambers.

“So I take it you’re done ignoring me?” He asks, eyebrow raised in judgement.

“Don’t flatter yourself. We both know ‘Lady Katrina’ isn’t who she said she is. Whatever she is, she’s cast a love spell on Uther.”

He looks up, alarmed.

“Can you break it?”

“Not yet. I’m working on it.” She turns to leave.

He doesn’t stop her.

~*~

She joins them for dinner, as a serving girl.

Arthur and Morgana send her twin surprised looks, as she pours their wine.

She shares Arthur’s disgusted look as Uther flirts with the creature.

Morgana smiles, sending her father a knowing look as she follows Arthur out of the room.

Mydoria stays, noticing the lack of any fork usage, as Katrina excuses herself from the table as well.

“I know, I know,” Uther starts, catching Mydoria’s firm _look_.

“You need to be on guard, my King.” She warns, gone before he can even look in her direction.

~*~

She slips behind Merlin as he opens the door, invisibility spell staying in place.

“What is it?” The man grumbles, taking the bottle from Merlin’s hand.

They refuse the medicine, Merlin double checking.

_The old man’s smart._

Mydoria’s hand stays firmly on her daggers as she silently follows Merlin out of the room.

~*~

“And I’m starting to wonder, if the Lady Katrina is really the Lady Katrina, at all?”

_Finally, he tells Merlin. Can’t wait to see how he interferes._

~*~

Of course she protests to the ride, Uther insisting on being left alone with Katrina.

She translates it to: _Follow without Uther knowing._

Nothing really happens, Mydoria noticing as Katrina avoids the meal entirely, twisting Uther around her finger as he falls further under her spell.

 _Oh, great._ Mydoria thinks, sarcastic.

_What is it, young one?_

She frowns in consideration.

_What do you know about shapeshifters who put love spells on Kings?_

Kilgarrah’s laughter echoes in her head as they head back to the castle.

~*~

Gaius speaks to Uther, testing the waters by telling the King about Katrina’s childhood illness, Uther quick to defend her when Gaius infers the use of magic.

Mydoria grabs the physician’s arm as Uther walks away.

~*~

“A _tail_?”

“A tail.”

~*~

In order to snoop in Katrina’s rooms, she’d have to get that servant out of them, for a prolonged amount of time.

It annoys her that she still hasn’t managed it yet.

She senses Merlin, leaving the castle, and her head tilts as he heads back, and toward Arthur’s chambers.

She has a thought, something along the lines of nightly visits, but she quickly shakes her head in the negative.

_That won’t happen for a while._

“And if I ever find you doing it again, I’ll feed you to the dogs! Understand?”

Merlin sputters affirmation as Mydoria enters, quick to drag him out of the room.

“Shut up and follow me.” She orders him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

They find the supposed Katrina sleeping in the trash area, Merlin barely holding it together as Mydoria checks her invisibility spell.

Unfortunately she can’t use it on Merlin, he would sense the magic and probably zap her on sight.

“Troll.” She whispers to him, dragging him away.

~*~

“You’re going to tell Uther that his new lady friend is a troll?”

Gaius nods. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Mydoria snorts. “Good luck.”

~*~

“Love spell.” Mydoria sing-songs as Gaius enters his chambers.

“Oh, hush.” He scolds, halfheartedly tapping her knees in the hopes that she would remove her feet from the table.

“I won’t say I-told-you-so if you let me have the evening off.” Merlin exclaims, quick to bargain.

Gaius chuckles.

“No.”

Merlin doesn’t dare say the four cursed words until after Gaius leaves the room.

Mydoria has no such limitations.

~*~

There’s a powerful amulet.

An even more powerful love spell, attached to it.

Mydoria watches Uther try to resist Katrina, testing her, in his own way, and she almost loses her temper.

“Before I go, my Lord, there’s something I must give you.”

Mydoria almost hisses where she stands, hidden in the shadows.

She tries to counteract the magic of the love spell, but… _crap._

Blood magic’s a bitch.

The troll kisses Uther as Mydoria leaves.

~*~

“Blood magic.” Mydoria announces.

“What?” Merlin asks, confused by her entrance.

She shrugs. “Basically hypnotism. Good news is, it can’t push Uther to do anything he wouldn’t otherwise do in any situation, like say, someone hypnotized him to jump out of a tall window. He wouldn’t, survival instinct’s too strong. But we do need to snap him out of it.”

Gaius is already gathering his books on love spells and troll magic, sending Mydoria hidden _looks_.

“I’ll go check my own sources.”

She takes her leave, listening to Gaius start to talk to Merlin.

~*~

“I thought you said he could not do anything he wouldn’t!” Merlin exclaims.

“He could reasonably fall in love with the real Lady Katrina.” Mydoria shrugs.

Gaius frowns to himself, looking at his books.

“I need to go talk to Uther.”

Mydoria dismisses herself.

~*~

“Wait, Merlin told you?”

“…Why are you taking this seriously?”

Mydoria frowns at Arthur, turning and walking away.

“Mydoria? Is she a troll?”

His voice rises in pitch, confusion and fear invading his thoughts as she keeps walking.

~*~

_If Merlin doesn’t get here quick enough, I’ll have to do the spell myself._

She starts to mumble the words of the spell, eyes flashing discretely as Uther says his vows.

She’s not strong enough.

“I now pronounce you to be, husband and wife.”

Merlin storms in as they kiss.

“Well, this won’t end well.” Mydoria mutters, seeing the troll lay eyes on Merlin.

 

 


	18. Beauty and the Beast - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we wrote the Freya episode by not writing the Freya episode, having Mydoria leave Camelot and meet a couple other people.   
> If you guys do want us to write the Freya episode, we would write it, but it probably wouldn't be a part of the actual story.   
> (We do take requests, if there's anything you guys do or don't want to see please let us know and we'll do our best!)   
> Enjoy!  
> ~VickeyStar/SleevesCakes

Arthur surprises both her and Merlin by warning his manservant to leave, before the guards arrest him.

Merlin runs out the servant’s door, Mydoria answering the guards’ calls.

“What can be so important that you would disturb the Prince like this?” Mydoria exclaims, playing the role of annoyed guest.

“It’s fine, My. They’re just looking for that servant boy.” Arthur explains, nonchalant.

“Well, he isn’t here.” She announces, pretending quite easily.

~*~

She enters Gaius’s chambers to see Merlin, jumping out of a barrel.

“You’re an idiot. Go do whatever it is you do. Gaius,” she puts her books on the table, “we need to do research.”

Merlin is quick to leave.

~*~

Mydoria ends up paying most of the King’s new tax, Arthur, Morgana and the Knights shoveling up enough money to cover the rest.

“We cannot keep this up forever.” Morgana whispers, concerned with the new face Uther is showing.

“We must.” Arthur argues, frown firmly in place as he adds their money to the pile.

~*~

They make no headway on how to break the love spell, Mydoria becoming more and more frustrated.

Meanwhile, she hears later, Arthur calls Uther wrong.

True, but very, very dangerous.

She’s expecting it when Uther gives the troll rights to the kingdom if ever he dies.

~*~

She doesn’t know what Merlin did, but she smirks as the troll starts scratching her arms, swearing herself in as a ruler of Camelot.

Uther disrespects Geoffrey, everyone sending the King strange looks at that.

It’s a surprise to everyone but Merlin, Gaius, and Mydoria when she grabs the crown and runs.

~*~

_Morgana, back away from her._

The King’s Ward gives Mydoria a strange look as she backs away, quick to see the troll’s façade fade away.

Everyone looks at the troll in surprise and revulsion, as Uther smiles along.

“She just ripped a door off it’s hinges, doesn’t that tell you something?” Arthur exclaims.

“Enough!” Uther replies.

“She’s a troll! A giant… grey…”

“Stinking!” Morgana offers.

“Stinking troll!” Arthur finishes.

Uther ignores the two of them, running after his wife.

~*~

“We need to figure this out.”

Gaius frowns, Mydoria nodding.

~*~

She stops in her research, sensing a… different… kind of magic from the King’s chambers.

Gaius takes one look at the disgusted look on her face, deciding not to ask.

Morgana isn’t so lucky.

~*~

Gaius and Leon gather the council to gently speak with Uther, getting a calm threat of treason in reply.

~*~

She’s been through her books plenty of times.

She’s got nothing.

_The young one is here to see me._

She lifts a brow.

_I thought I was the young one?_

Kilgarrah sighs.

And then he starts laughing.

 _“This isn’t funny.”_ She hears Merlin’s voice.

_Oh, it is, the thought of Uther, marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair?_

She sends the dragon a memory of the ceremony, showing all of the people in the room.

_The only way to break the enchantment is to make him cry tears of true remorse._

Kilgarrah forcefully, and yet gently, blocks her from the conversation after that.

~*~

She needs to kill Arthur.

It’s not the first time she’s thought that, but it is the first time she’s thought it seriously.

~*~

Leon does the best he can, the poor thing, but he’s no match for the troll’s love spell.

~*~

Gaius seems to have realized the same thing she has, albeit later, as Mydoria enters Arthur’s chambers to find him scheming with Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur seems surprised by her knowledge of Merlin’s presence, as she shrugs and smiles.

~*~

“Gaius has made a potion that gives the… appearance of death, without the actual dying bit.” Merlin explains, quite terribly.

They try to persuade Arthur, eventually getting to his daddy issues as Gaius reassures the Prince.

“Antidote? What antidote? You said nothing about an antidote!” Arthur exclaims.

“Didn’t think it was important.” Merlin mumbles by the curtain.

“The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead.” Gaius explains in his glib way.

“And the antidote reverses the effects?” Arthur asks, relieved to speak with a reasonable man.

“Yes. If it’s administered in time.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“You will be dead.”

“You just said it wasn’t important!” Arthur exclaims, again.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a bit important.” Merlin mumbles.

“Merlin will have the antidote. Once I administer the poison—The potion, you’ll have half an hour to get it.”

Arthur looks to Mydoria for some sanity, and she shrugs.

“Don’t be late.” She tells Merlin, Arthur huffing in annoyance.

They squabble a bit more, Mydoria leaving as Gaius goes to speak with Uther.

~*~

So Merlin broke the antidote bottle.

She grabs his handkerchief, leaving his neck bare as she soaks up the antidote.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

She enters the room to see Uther about to retch, sneaking past the two of them with Merlin in tow.

Mydoria wrings the handkerchief over Arthur’s mouth, just barely managing to get one drop between his lips.

He’s quick to tackle the troll, and is repaid by getting thrown against the wall.

Mydoria takes her turn, lasting longer than anyone else, because of _course_ , tripping the troll as Arthur puts his sword in the troll’s chest.

She’s thankful that she cast a spell to block scent from her nose as the troll goes out with a fart.

~*~

Arthur lords it over Uther’s head for a week.

~*~

“I am an open book.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

The two are confused by Mydoria’s cackling as she walks away from the boys.


	19. The Witchfinder

She tries to put Morgana on a schedule, helping her with her magic, against a certain dragon’s wishes.

They’ve finally got an actual schedule down, which is when the Witch Finder comes to town, throwing a knot in her plan.

She should’ve expected this.

~*~

 _So I assume training is off?_ Morgana’s voice echoes in her head.

Their eyes meet, Mydoria smiling a little at how easily she can speak in minds.

_You assume correctly. Bring any magical items you may have to my chambers. I’ll keep an eye on them until he is gone._

Morgana doesn’t have much to bring.

~*~

Gaius gives her Merlin’s book, as well as some of his own magical items, and she hides them with her own.

~*~

She doesn’t introduce herself to the Witch Finder, simply watching him as he does everyone around him.

She watches him introduce himself to Merlin, making small talk with Gaius.

The old man is quick to separate the two of them, attempt failing as the Witch Finder invites Merlin to his chambers to answer some questions.

~*~

Merlin leaves the Witch Finder’s chambers, Mydoria next to be summoned.

“Tell me about Merlin.” He orders. She shrugs.

“Arthur’s manservant, quiet, loyal, doesn’t really have much to do with magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“Anytime magic is involved, Merlin isn’t. He has no interest in the subject.”

“Hmmn.”

She lifts an eyebrow as the Witch Finder studies her.

“That will be all, for now.”

~*~

_Calm down, Morgana. He doesn’t know._

“The boy! Merlin.”

For once, Merlin’s reputation of idiocy saves him.

The room is full of doubt as Merlin allows a search of his personal chambers, including Gaius’s chambers.

~*~

“You break it, you buy it.” Mydoria mutters to the Witch Finder.

He lifts a brow. “And how will that be?”

She tilts her head.

“I do hope you are familiar with fasting.”

~*~

Gaius takes the fall for a falsely accused Merlin, because of _course_ he does.

The old _idiot._

~*~

He takes her at night, breaking into her rooms in the middle of her nightly routine.

His men seize her, dragging her to the dungeon through secret hallways and silent screams.

~*~

“There is no reason for this treatment.” She exclaims, not bothering to fight as her wrists are chained above her.

She stands on her toes as the chains are pulled taut, the Witch Finder taking turns between torturing her and asking Gaius questions he can’t answer.

~*~

She’s barely conscious when she hears Morgana’s voice.

“Let her down from there, this instant!”

Her eyes barely open to see Arthur holding a sword to the Witch Finder’s throat, George and Morgana undoing the chains around her wrists as she falls into their arms.

~*~

Her magic is trying to burst from her body.

Morgana must sense it, quickly getting her to her chambers and ushering Arthur out of the room.

“George?” Morgana asks, confused for what to do.

“Just wait. And step back.” The servant replies, confidently treating Mydoria’s wounds.

The two watch as Mydoria suddenly cries out, the air around her pulsing as her eyes glow.

Her injuries heal much quicker, just enough to keep her alive.

Morgana helps George bandage her up as Arthur reports to Uther.

~*~

“What was your reasoning for torturing my assassin?” Uther demands, rage clear as Mydoria leans on Arthur for support.

“I had reason to believe that she was a sorcerer. I have been shown that I am wrong, in my assumption, having been given false information.”

Mydoria frowns as Uther dismisses the Witch Finder.

~*~

Gaius confesses.

She drags Merlin away with Arthur, them dragging him into the dungeon.

“You handle this.” Mydoria mutters toward the Prince, stitches already tearing.

“Don’t you want to say goodbye?” Arthur asks, confused.

Mydoria pauses, back to Gaius’s cage.

“No.”

She leaves as Merlin runs into the cell.

~*~

She sits in her chambers, watching the guards build the pyre.

_This isn’t going to work._

She senses Morgana’s sudden panic.

_What’s wrong?_

_The Witch Finder is questioning me again!_

_On my way._

~*~

Merlin’s in the Witch Finder’s chambers.

“What the bloody hell is going on in here?” Mydoria asks, storming into Morgana’s chambers to see Aridian trapping her to the wall.

Morgana sends her a panicked look as the Witch Finder backs away.

“I think it’s time you leave.” Mydoria states, hands carrying daggers.

He thinks twice about arguing, walking past her as he leaves.

~*~

“Show me what you found.”

“Belladona.”

~*~

She spends her night outside of the Witch Finder’s chambers, George watching the servant’s entrance.

Merlin finds her, whispering about magical items.

“Be quiet.” She warns, opening the door.

~*~

She doesn’t visit Gaius.

~*~

Mydoria refuses to look away once Gaius catches her gaze, carted through the crowd in his cage.

Merlin and Gwen run past her, heading toward Arthur.

The torch is lit as Gwen argues with Arthur, and he’s dramatic as he stops the Witch Finder.

~*~

They meet in the courtroom, Merlin making his case.

Arthur steps in.

“If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. If there is some truth to what he says…”

“I have nothing to hide.”

~*~

“That boy plots against me!” The Witch Finder coughs.

Mydoria stares in amusement as he coughs up a frog.

“Sorcerer!” Uther accuses.

He grabs Morgana.

Mydoria senses Merlin’s magic, the Witch Finder falling out of a window.

~*~

Gaius put Uther on thin ice.

Mydoria slips into his chambers as Uther leaves, silent.

“How may I help you, Mydoria?” Gaius asks, not turning around.

She shrugs.

“Don’t die.”

She’s gone when he turns around to face her.

 

 


	20. The Sins of the Father

Another knighting ceremony.

Another mysterious magic approaching from the gate.

Mydoria rolls her eyes, when she is sure nobody is watching, slightly shifting so her hands are on her blades.

All knights draw their swords as the magical being enters, throwing down a gauntlet.

Arthur accepts it.

“If I’m to face you in combat do me the courtesy of knowing your identity.”

The mysterious knight removes her helmet.

“My name is Morgause.”

~*~

Uther fails to find a way to null the challenge, due to the idea that women wouldn’t _dare_ issue a challenge, so the old kings didn’t bother to make a rule about it.

Gaping loophole.

Mydoria smirks.

~*~

She listens to Merlin ask Morgause to withdraw.

“Don’t put Arthur in a position where he is forced to kill you.”

“Who’s to say Arthur’s life won’t rest in my hands?”

Oh, no.

She _likes_ her.

~*~

She stands at Morgana’s side, watching Arthur speak with Morgause as they prepare to fight.

Morgause strikes first, quick and lethal as she trades blows with Arthur.

He strikes a blow, cutting her arm as she drops her sword.

He allows Morgause to pick it up again, and she ends up winning the fight.

Mydoria watches Morgause speak with Arthur, fingers on her daggers.

The warlock removes her blade from Arthur’s chest, nodding to the King as she leaves the battleground.

~*~

Mydoria slips into Morgause’s chambers.

“I didn’t mean to intrude.” She says, seeing Morgause in her traveling clothing.

“I wanted to check if you were alright.”

“I’m fine.” Morgause dismisses, putting her clothing away.

“Pretty bracelet.” Mydoria comments, spotting it.

“I was a gift from my mother. Would you like it?”

“I shouldn’t.”

Morgause frowns at her as she backs away. “I should get going. Goodnight.”

~*~

She senses Morgause in Morgana’s chambers, slipping out of bed to check on her.

She finds the bracelet on the Lady’s foot stand.

Mydoria prods it with her magic, finding a resting spell.

_Hmmn._

She leaves it be.

~*~

“So I take it we’re going anyway.”

“You’re smarter than you look!”

She walks away, planning to get some rest before the night.

~*~

Mydoria moves the animal dung below Arthur’s window.

For an easier landing, she reasons.

She smirks.

~*~

His window opens, Arthur looking back before jumping out.

“What are you doing, lower the rope!”

“There is no more rope!”

“Merlin. Do not let go of the rope.”

She watches him land.

“So where are we going?” She asks him.

~*~

“It’s the horse!”

Mydoria shrugs, moving to follow Arthur.

~*~

“What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don’t want to?” 

“I’m not expecting it to be easy, Merlin, that’s why it’s called a challenge.”

“So you’d do anything she asks of you?”

Mydoria tunes them out, focusing on the sounds of the forest around them.

“Arthur.”

Merlin gets knocked off of his startled horse.

Mydoria tackles the man about to put an axe in his head.

Arthur fights his own enemies, Mydoria easily killing the men she faces.

“Maybe we should turn back. The woods could be full of Odin’s men.” Merlin speaks.

He argues with Arthur, falling silent as Arthur mentions his mother.

_Oh._

Mydoria has a bad feeling about this.

~*~

Merlin coaxes answers out of Arthur, focusing on his mother.

Mydoria ignores the boys, watching the forest for any sudden ambushes.

“Is that so wrong?”

“No.”

_Well, this is depressing._

“I don’t remember either of my parents.” Mydoria announces, spells in place to warn herself of any incoming attacks.

“I’m so sorry.” Merlin exclaims, confused.

She shrugs. “I’m not. They left me of their own decision. I don’t blame them, but you won’t find me singing their praises. Now get some rest. Arthur, you’re on watch.”

~*~

They ride through a waterfall in the middle of a lake, to a destroyed castle that cannot exist.

“That’s how she must’ve defeated me, she was using magic.”

“You do know I’ve kicked your ass more times than I can count, right?” Mydoria comments, Arthur frowning as Merlin chuckles.

They enter, Arthur picking up an axe.

“What now?”

“Maybe we should ask the horse.”

They’re about to leave when Morgause makes her entrance.

Arthur puts his head on the block.

Mydoria reaches for a dagger, her magic pulsing toward the other woman in warning.

Morgause puts the axe down.

“You’ve shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon. For that I will grant you one wish.”

He gets the opportunity to see his mother.

_That’s powerful magic._

~*~

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

It’s night by now, Morgause setting up the spell as Arthur questions the villainy of magic.

“We don’t actually know why she’s doing this.”

Morgause interrupts. “It is time.”

Mydoria puts herself between Merlin and the spellcaster, watching Arthur for anything unusual.

“Arthur.”

“Mother.”

Mydoria feels nothing as they hug.

“It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened!”

_Oh, no._

So _that’s_ why Uther hates magic.

“You were born of magic.”

_Oh, bloody hell._

_Mydoria, are you alright?_

_Morgana. Avoid Uther as much as you can. Something serious is about to go down._

_Mydoria, what’s going on? Uther’s panicking over Arthur’s disappearance, I need to know what is happening!_

_Morgana, no. I have to go. I’ll explain as soon as I can._

~*~

They ride through the night, Arthur pulling his sword out upon arrival.

~*~

“Arthur was born of magic, wasn’t he.”

Mydoria walks away, following Arthur.

~*~

She doesn’t bother going through the front doors of the council room, slipping in through a side door.

“Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them?”

Uther gives him a glib reply, Arthur yelling at him.

They argue.

“You will show me some respect!” Uther demands.

She watches Arthur throw down his gauntlet.

“I will not fight you.”

“If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand.”

Arthur speaks with his father, moving to attack.

Mydoria parries.

“Mydoria?” Arthur gasps.

“He did not accept your challenge, Arthur. I cannot let you kill him.”

He backs up.

“Fine. I guess I’ll just fight you, too.”

She refuses to attack him, letting him make the first move as she easily blocks his angry advances.

Merlin rushes in, Leon following.

“Arthur, don’t! I know you don’t want to do this!”

Mydoria keeps herself between Uther and his son as Merlin talks Arthur down.

“Morgause is lying. She’s an enchantress. She tricked you, it wasn’t your mother, it was an illusion. Everything. Everything your mother said to you, it was Morgause’s words.”

Merlin convinces Arthur of the lies, Uther piping up and not helping the situation.

Arthur demands Uther to swear the truth, and Uther swears to the lie.

Arthur falls to his knees, Uther pulling him into an embrace as he apologizes.

“You are not to blame.”

~*~

“So both Arthur and Uther think that Merlin is an ally against magic?”

George nods.

Mydoria cackles.

~*~

“Tell me why I shouldn’t quit.”

Uther looks up, surprised.

“Because I pay well?”

She glares.

“How many people have you ordered me to kill, for making the same mistake you did? The magic you used, you must’ve known the cost.”

His fist slams onto the table of his quarters.

“I did not know it was hers.”

“What?”

“A life for a life. I did not know that it would take hers.”

Mydoria shakes her head.

“So you would doom a random innocent to pay the price for your own greed?”

“What would you expect me to do, Mydoria? I needed an heir!”

She scoffs. “We both know a princess would’ve worked just fine.”

He stops.

“How did you know?”

“How do you think? Uther, you look more like her than you do, Arthur! I’m surprised neither of them have figured it out for themselves!”

His face darkens.

“If you tell anyone of this…”

“What, you’ll send your assassin after me? Relax, _Highness_. Just another secret of the crown to keep. We both know that’s what I’m good at, keeping your secrets and cleaning up your messes. I do _owe_ you, after all.”

He looks stricken, at the reminder of their deal.

“Actually,” she ponders, “I think I’ve returned that debt in full. I will continue working to protect Arthur and Morgana, but don’t expect me to jump in front of a blade for you ever again.”

She leaves before he can protest, knowing he won’t.

 


	21. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Freya Episode that isn't really the Freya Episode because we took Mydoria out of Camelot for a bit to meet with some old and new friends so let us know if you enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

She passes the caged girl on her way out of town, having decided to give both Arthur and Uther some space.

Mydoria glances around, seeing nobody around, then casts a quick warmth spell around the girl, in rags as it rains.

The girl’s eyes shoot toward her, but she’s already gone.

~*~

“Mydoria!”

The girl grins as Hunith approaches, sliding off of her tired horse and reluctantly accepting the hug.

“What brings you to town?” Hunith asks, pulling away to watch her.

Mydoria shrugs. “Men are idiots and I have some business to take care of. Ealdor was on the way, so I figured I’d stop by, see how things are going.”

Hunith looks slightly concerned at her first comment, Mydoria just shaking her head in a _nothing to be done yet_ sort of way.

Hunith simply smiles as two other villagers move to take care of Mydoria’s horse, Mydoria gently refusing them.

“He’s skittish.” She reasons, soothing the horse. “I’ll meet you at your house in a bit?”

Hunith nods, smiling. “Of course, dear.”

~*~

“So how’s our boy?” Hunith asks, placing the meal in front of her.

“He’s doing pretty good, for an idiot. Saved the kingdom more times than I think anyone’s realized.”

Hunith’s smile grows as Mydoria starts eating her food.

They’re eating in silence for a bit, until Mydoria hears a voice in her head.

_Merlin’s hiding a girl in the castle._

She chokes a bit on her meal, Hunith looking concerned as she excuses herself.

_Gaius?_

_Yes. Merlin is hiding a druid girl in the castle, you need to fix this._

She rolls her eyes.

_Gaius, I’m not even there, Merlin can handle himself._

She puts a mental block up, going back inside to help Hunith tidy up the house.

~*~

“I do hope you stop by again, soon.” Hunith confesses, giving Mydoria another hug as she packs her bag.

“I’ll try to stop by on my way back, Hunith. I can’t make any promises, though.” She grins, mischievous.

Hunith squints teasingly.

“You do that.”

~*~

“We were unaware of any summons sent to Camelot, ma’am.”

She smiles convincingly.

“I wasn’t summoned on any… official channel, if you understand.”

The guard nods, suddenly blushing.

She walks past, sensing the guard’s eyes on her ass.

She rolls her own eyes, walking on.

~*~

“So. I’m in the middle of being hated by Arthur and hating Uther, when I hear a rumor about a young man with curly hair trying to poison a girl in a land from which he was banished.”

His head shoots up as she leans on the bars.

“So, Lancelot. Why are you trying to kill me?”

He grins.

~*~

They’re laughing and drinking in a tavern when she hears Morgana.

_Would you happen to know why Merlin stole a dress from me?_

She snorts, halfway sober, as Lance explains.

“My description was lacking, I’ll give you that, but I think I’ve figured it out and don’t exactly have a lot of test subjects.”

_Let him be. I’ll deal with it._

“So I tried to contact you, and one thing led to another, I ended up getting arrested for allegedly trying to kill someone.”

She laughs, eyeing a rowdy drunk in the corner of the room.

“Trouble?” Lance asks, catching her gaze.

She squints.

“Maybe. Don’t know yet. So, what makes you think you’ve got it?”

He goes back to explaining his attempt to copy her drug, as she’s already certain he’s wrong.

The drunk ambles over to a group of men.

~*~

“Well, that was exciting!” Gwaine laughs drunkenly on Mydoria’s horse.

She grumbles, urging her horse to go faster, as Lance races just behind them.

“I know a place we can lay low.”

She notices, no matter how drunk or wild Gwaine is, as he hugs her back for balance, his hands never stray.

_Respectful._

~*~

Hunith doesn’t ask any questions.

“Back here.”

Lance and Mydoria drag a drunken Gwaine into the closet, Hunith and the other villagers hiding their horses and belongings.

When the soldiers come looking, the three are nowhere to be found.

Nobody questions the disappearing closet.

~*~

“I’m so sorry to bring this trouble to your home, Hunith.”

She laughs. “Trouble? That’s the most fun I’ve had since I met Merlin’s father!”

They’re interrupted as Lance leaves the cottage, approaching them.

“He’s awake.”

Gwaine follows him, squinting as he rubs the back of his head.

“Did we hide in a disappearing closet?”

The three exchange glances.

“You must’ve been very drunk, Gwaine. Let’s get that head of yours checked out before you go.” Hunith mothers, leading him back inside. She sends the two a _look_ , over the drunkard’s shoulder.

“So. This is it, then.” Lancelot announces, looking at the ground.

Mydoria nods. “Yup. That it is.”

They watch their surroundings for a moment, glancing at each other.

“Screw it.”

She pulls him in for a kiss, just as jarring as their last.

He pulls her closer, deepening the kiss further.

They pull back when they hear a shout.

“Well, that confirms it.”

They look over to see Gwaine, standing a few feet away with a grin on his face.

Realizing how close they are, the two take a step back.

“Whelp, I’m off to Camelot. See you boys around.” Mydoria announces as a villager brings her horse to her.

She thanks the villager, a teenage boy who she just _knows_ will go far in life, tuning back into the conversation as Gwaine shrugs.

“I don’t know where I’ll go. Tavern to tavern, I imagine.”

Twin eyebrows lift.

“Another barfight, already?”

Gwaine shrugs.

“I’m here for a good time, not a long one.”

Lance smiles.

“Well, it might be good for you to have backup, someone to pull you out of the fight, for the time being.”

Gwaine gives him a considering look.

“You’re not gonna follow Mydoria?”

Lance shrugs.

“I got banished from Camelot. It’ll be awhile until I’ll be able to visit.”

Gwaine chuckles. “Shame. Well, I suppose it would be nice to have someone to patch me up after a fight, if you’ll have me.”

Lance grins as Mydoria jumps onto her horse.

“Do try to behave, boys. I don’t want to have to break you out of prison again.”

Lance laughs as Gwaine looks vaguely confused.

“And Lance?”

He looks her way.

“I think you’ve found yourself a willing test subject. Try not to kill him.”

She cackles as she rides away, not listening to Lance’s flustered protests while Gwaine immediately agrees.

~*~

She’s too late.

George fills her in on the gory details, a woman who turned into a cat and killed people, and she knows.

“How’s Merlin?”

George goes silent, just giving her a look.

If he had magic, she would’ve heard him think, _How do you think he is?_

She goes to find him.

~*~

“Let’s go get drunk.”

Merlin’s head turns her way as Gaius continues mixing his potions.

“What? I have to report to Arthur soon.”

She shrugs. “George’ll do it. Take the day off, just this once.”

He pauses. “This won’t buy you any favors with Arthur.”

Mydoria stops, sighs.

“I know. But I need to get drunk, and something tells me you do, too. The Prince’ll just have to suck it up and deal with it.”

Merlin still hesitates, and Gaius sighs.

“Merlin, it’s either go with Mydoria or clean out the leech tank again.”

They’re already halfway out the door.


	22. Sweet Dreams

She tries to visit Arthur, but he’s surprisingly hard to find.

Mydoria eventually sees him escorting Lady Vivian to her rooms, Gwen following.

“Good luck with that one.” Arthur tells Gwen, as they chuckle outside Vivian’s door. Gwen smiles at him before catching sight of Mydoria.

“Good luck with _her_.”

Arthur spots Mydoria, expression immediately souring.

“I’ve got to go.” He tries to leave, but Gwen stalls him.

“Arthur. She’s our friend. Talk to her.”

She leaves as Mydoria approaches, gently grabbing Arthur’s wrist and dragging him down the hall.

“So you’re still pissed.” She notes, blunt.

He glares, glarefully.

She rolls her eyes.

“Look, I know you’re hurt, but it was my job to protect the King, first and foremost.”

He looks confused, now.

“Was?”

She shrugs.

“Let’s just say I got a promotion. I’ll keep him alive until you’re ready to be King, sure, but you and Morgana are my priorities.”

“You don’t think the warlock was lying.” He states, equally as blunt as her in his bold statement.

She shrugs.

“Doesn’t matter, to me. I’m not the one who it would affect, in the long run.”

Arthur’s about to respond when a knight calls him away.

“I’ve got to go. This isn’t over.”

She huffs.

“I’ve got nothing left to say.”

~*~

She sniffs around the visiting kings, trying to suss out who may try to kill or threaten Uther, therefore putting Arthur and Morgana in danger.

She watches the jester as he entertains the guests, dancing around the middle of the room.

He breathes fire out toward the kings, Mydoria sending up a quick barrier to protect them.

The jester pleases the crowd, getting a lock of Vivian’s hair in the process.

_Yup. That’s trouble._

~*~

She senses the magic being used just before she goes to bed.

_Not a curse, then?_

She hears Kilgarrah start to chuckle as he senses more than her.

_Oh, no. Tell me it isn’t._

_It is._

~*~

Merlin delivers flowers to Gwen’s house, Arthur won’t focus on anything but Vivian, and Mydoria is three seconds away from killing the jester.

~*~

“Destiny and chicken.” Arthur announces.

Mydoria’s satisfied to see the door slam shut.

She continues to hear Vivian reject Arthur, Merlin stumbling into the hallway.

Mydoria watches them leave with a smirk as the jester scowls away.

~*~

She lets Merlin handle Arthur, doing more research on how to break a love spell.

~*~

“There isn’t really all that much that I _can_ do at the moment,” she reasons to George, sensing the love spell in Vivian’s chambers.

“Yes, of course.” He responds amicably.

She smirks.

_I’ll stop it if Merlin can’t._

He sends her a wry look, the thought put into his head.

“What?” She shrugs. “I will.”

He smiles.

~*~

“Merlin says that Vivian is in love with Arthur.” George informs her as she watches the Kings speak.

“What?” Vivian’s father exclaims as a servant whispers in his ears.

Mydoria follows as he storms toward Arthur’s room.

“Trickster here, told me that the lady Vivian is in your chambers.”

Arthur chuckles. “If only _that_ were true.”

The King grabs his shirt.

“If only that were true, you wouldn’t look so foolish.” Merlin cuts in, meek.

“Search the room.”

Mydoria watches as Merlin stands in front of the wardrobe.

The trickster tries to open it, finding it stuck.

“That hasn’t opened in years.” Mydoria explains, leaning against the other side of the wardrobe.

The King yells at the trickster, apologizing to Arthur and making his exit.

Merlin sends her a panicked look, carrying the unconscious Vivian out of the servant’s entrance.

Mydoria is quick to hand Arthur a shirt as he changes.

“Maybe don’t be so open with your affections, Arthur.”

He laughs.

“What could possibly go wrong?”

~*~

So Arthur and Vivian got caught in bed together.

And Arthur picked a fight with her father.

_Shit._

~*~

“What has happened to my son?” Uther asks, storming into her chambers.

She doesn’t bother to hide the spellbooks, continuing to read.

“Another King’s man cast a spell on him and Vivian because they don’t want peace.”

Uther stares at her.

She shrugs.

“Young love.”

Uther throws his arms up, too bewildered to speak further.

“I’m handling it, My Lord.”

~*~

She figures it out the same time as Merlin, she thinks.

“True love’s kiss.” She mutters as they run into each other at the tourney.

“Where’s Gwen?” He asks, looking around.

“We’ll find her.”

~*~

“Gwen!”

The two run into her home, watching her look out the window.

“Rats again, Merlin?” She asks, heartbroken.

“What? No! I need your help! Arthur… needs your help.”

Mydoria lets Merlin try to explain, butting in when he fails to get to the point.

“He’s enchanted!”

Gwen looks at her.

“Yes, with Lady Vivian, I can see that.”

“No, I mean literally enchanted, with magic, potions, love juice, none of his feelings are genuine.”

Gwen asks Merlin more questions, still doubtful, as Merlin reassures her.

“We gotta go, there’s no time.” Mydoria announces, pulling the two of them with her.

~*~

She feels the spell dissipate.

“Good.”

~*~

Arthur wins the fight, refusing to kill Olaf.

The crowd claps, Arthur’s eyes only on Gwen.

Mydoria feels Merlin bump shoulders with her as they grin, cheering Arthur on.

~*~

Mydoria smirks as Arthur and Uther have a… pointed conversation with King Alanead, the one who started all this mess.

“Good riddance.” She mutters to Merlin, his snort muffled as Vivian says goodbye.

Merlin moves to follow Arthur, teasing him about the kiss.

Mydoria laughs as Uther joins her.

“Thank you.”

She shrugs. “It’s my job.”

“No,” he pauses, “it’s more than that.”

She glances at him, slightly wary.

“You… care for them. Even when I wrong, you don’t make them your enemy for it. Very few people would do such a thing.”

She shrugs. “That’s because you make your own problems. Enemies are like rules. You make them, but if you don’t break them, they’ll be passed on to your children.”

She leaves before he can reply, letting him consider her words.

_Hopefully he’ll learn something._

 


	23. The Witch's Quickening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may slow down for a bit, we're starting school tomorrow and Sleef is doing something that may or may not be sleep depriving herself in order to binge watch all of The Walking Dead in nine days. (This is the final day. She needs sleep.)   
> And hoo, boy has that started a fic that was supposed to be a sad thing about the end of everything in that universe, then turned into a time travel fic that she's been having me edit. We'll see if we can finish that any time soon.   
> All in all, we'll do our best to stick to schedule, but apologies in advance if we don't update on time.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~VickeyStar/SleevesCakes

She senses the druidic magic as it enters the castle.

Mydoria’s about to reach out with her mind, when she hears a child’s voice.

_Take the north door. Straight ahead. Keep going._

She knows that voice.

Mydoria senses Merlin’s movements, quickly gathering her own gear to follow.

She senses the foreign magic communicating with the child, correcting her own path as Merlin quickly heads to Morgana’s chambers.

Merlin runs into Arthur, Mydoria meeting them on her way.

“For once, you showed some real initiative.” Arthur compliments Merlin, Mydoria being the only one to see his smile.

They storm into Morgana’s room.

Arthur bickers with Morgana, eventually being sassed out of the room.

_You’re lying._

Morgana’s eyes meet her own, and she frowns.

_I’ll tell you later._

Mydoria feels the bad feeling form in the pit of her stomach.

~*~

“It’s later, now.”

Morgana jumps as Mydoria speaks, in the hallway outside of Arthur’s room.

“Not here.”

She pulls her toward the vault, unlocking the door and handing Mydoria a torch.

Mydoria silently follows, watching as she picks up a crystal.

“Morgana, what is this?”

“Mordred needs this. Can you just trust me, on this?”

Mydoria purses her lips as she walks away.

~*~

When the warning bells go off, Mydoria doesn’t leave her chambers.

~*~

She knows what the crystal is, of course she does.

Mydoria doesn’t think Mordred does, though.

_Surely a child wouldn’t know how to use a prophecy crystal? Let alone, having the power to do so._

She hears Kilgarrah.

_But with Morgana, young warlock? Be careful._

~*~

She follows Merlin, who follows Morgana.

“Hey.”

Merlin jumps, almost falling off of his horse as her horse trots up next to him.

“Let’s go.” She’s moving after Morgana before he can speak.

They see her meet the druids, giving them the crystal.

“Damn.” Mydoria mutters, tying their horses off to continue on foot.

~*~

They follow her as she leaves.

~*~

“He’s a fanatic.” Gaius explains.

Merlin discusses the man with Gaius further as Mydoria listens silently.

“We could… bend the truth, a little.” Gaius ventures.

~*~

Just as she suspected, Morgana rides out in the night.

She warns the druids as Mydoria watches from the woods, frowning.

~*~

She meets Arthur as they sneak upon the camp, rushing into it.

“Well, whoever was here, they are not here anymore.” Arthur frowns.

Merlin pauses.

“Yes they are.”

The knights get taken down by a volley of archers, Mydoria and Arthur drawing their weapons as she and Merlin cast quick deflection spells around the three of them.

Merlin races through the battle, chasing after Mordred, as Mydoria blocks a sword coming for Arthur’s back.

_Mordred, no!_

Mydoria’s mind screams as she watches him put spears into two of Camelot’s knights.

Arthur subdues the druids’ leader, searching for the crystal.

Mydoria feels a distant ripple as Arthur carries the crystal past Merlin.

~*~

“It was a trap, wasn’t it, they knew we were coming.” Merlin states more than asks, Arthur agreeing.

Arthur makes the terrible mistake of putting Merlin in charge of the crystal, if only for the affect it would have on him.

She tries to keep an eye on him, but sleep overtakes her.

~*~

Merlin is rattled in the morning, and Mydoria can practically _taste_ the waves of guilt coming off of Morgana as Uther sentences the druid leader to death.

~*~

Morgana disowns Uther.

She locks Mydoria out of her chambers, and her mind, cutting herself off from all interaction as well, according to Gwen.

“I’m worried about her, Mydoria. Something’s wrong, and she won’t tell me anything.”

Mydoria smiles. “I’m sure she’ll be alright.”

~*~

“How? How has he escaped?” Uther exclaims.

Mydoria subtly puts herself between the King and his Ward as he figures it out.

“Let it be understood. Whoever has done this, they have betrayed me. They have betrayed the kingdom. If I ever discover who it was, they will rue the day they were born.” He stares at Morgana in heartbreak.

~*~

She’s kept awake that night, by the sound of Kilgarrah screaming for anyone to hear.

 

 


	24. The Fires of Idirsholas

“We saw smoke rising from the citadel.”

Mydoria starts paying attention.

“No, no one has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years!”

_No one that you know of._

She remembers her own trip to the abandoned castle, the stone knights surrounding the fire pit.

She could’ve sworn she heard the knights crying for help, to be freed of their curse.

Mydoria’s surprised at how well her appearance was hidden, given how quickly she made her leave.

~*~

Morgana continues to avoid her as Arthur and Merlin ride away, Gwen coming toward her with her own concerns.

“She’s sneaking out tonight. She thought I didn’t see the note in her hand, but someone wants to meet her outside of the castle.” Gwen exclaims in a hushed whisper.

“I’ll handle it.” Mydoria promises, frowning.

~*~

“One where Uther was no more?”

“Sometimes.”

“Is that what you’d like?”

_Shit._

Mydoria watches the white figure circle the darker one, trying to listen in on their conversation.

She whispers a quick hearing amplification spell, only to curse in frustration.

_Morgana, run. You’re in danger._

Morgana’s eyes widen as Morgause knocks her out, Mydoria stuck outside of the magic bubble.

Mydoria can only watch helplessly as Morgause casts a spell on the King’s Ward, eventually bringing her back to the kingdom.

~*~

“Uther has a fever, Mydoria, I really don’t have time for this.” Gaius yawns, putting his medical basket down.

“Morgause cast a spell on Morgana last night, I think that has something to do with this sickness.”

Their conversation is interrupted as a fatigued Gwen walks into the room, yawning.

~*~

Everyone’s fallen asleep.

“Well, this isn’t good at all.” Mydoria mutters to herself, creeping through the halls with a hand on her sword as she listens for any signs of life.

It’s getting later in the day, Mydoria getting more and more concerned. She’s almost desperate enough to go down into the dungeons, to check on Kilgarrah.

_Morgana, if you’re awake, please. Answer me. I don’t care about whatever’s happened before, just as long as you’re alright._

Silence.

Mydoria searches within herself, trying to find Morgana’s latent magic signature, but everything feels muted.

She’s _exhausted._

~*~

She’s in the courtyard as Arthur and Merlin approach.

“Mydoria?” Arthur calls out, quickly distracted by a horse leading a carriage into the courtyard.

“I’ll get Gaius.” Merlin announces, pulling the tired girl to her feet and walking her toward the stairs.

~*~

“Gaius!” Merlin shouts, running toward him as Mydoria barely manages to catch herself on the table.

“Sleeping spell.” The assassin whispers, eyes drooping.

Arthur hears her, and she frowns.

“Go find Uther. I’ll stay awake.” She orders.

He’s reluctant.

She grins halfheartedly. “I’ve stayed awake for longer, before.”

His lips purse as Merlin approaches.

“This’ll help. Drink all of it.” The manservant orders her, and she’s too tired to give him a sloppy salute.

“Go.”

She chugs the potion.

~*~

Merlin and Arthur return, informing her of Morgana’s task to protect Uther.

“Alright.” She mumbles, head resting in her arms.

Arthur leaves, on the search for more people, and Merlin must decide that she’s too out of it to listen as he tries to wake the old man.

~*~

“According to the legend there’s only seven knights of Madria.”

Mydoria looks out over the wall, seeing the eight riders.

A consciousness brushes her mind.

_Morgause._

~*~

“We have to lift him onto the bed!”

“Why? He’s asleep, he’s not gonna know!”

“Merlin.”

“Fine, I’ll get him a pillow.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “He’s the King!”

“You’re right, two pillows.”

She grins, losing lucidity as she leans on Morgana.

~*~   
“Mydoria, you need to stay awake.” Morgana murmurs, hand on her arm as she leans on her.

“Mydoria?”

Her eyes are closed.

A sharp pain shocks her nerves, and she jolts awake.

“I’m glad that worked.” A fearfully amused voice says, and she turns to see Morgana’s slightly teasing smile.

“I wasn’t falling asleep.”

Arthur snorts, reentering the room.

“You’re tired enough to be a terrible liar, Mydoria.”

She glares.

“I’m not too tired to kick your ass, Arthur.”

She pulls her sword from its scabbard, leaning on it as she stands from the bench she and Morgana were sitting on.

The three of them freeze as they hear a thudding noise from the door.

~*~

Arthur leaves and comes back with Merlin, immediately barricading the door.

“That won’t hold them, we need to move.” Arthur demands, picking up his father’s arms.

The three of them move the King to the servants’ room, Mydoria barely able to follow.

“Mydoria, you need to keep up.” Arthur gently demands, dragging her forward.

“Sorry, Arthur. I think I’m done in this battle.” She sighs, falling down against the wall.

She loses consciousness to three panicked yells.

~*~

She wakes up in the hallway.

“This is bad.”

It gets even worse when she senses the burst of magic from the throne room.

She sprints there, to see Uther, Merlin, Arthur, and a dozen soldiers standing around, looking shocked.

~*~

George catches her up on the events of what happened after she fell asleep, and she doesn’t bother questioning his sources anymore.

She runs herself ragged, searching for Morgana both with the parties and on her own.

~*~

“Merlin, stop!” She shouts, just as he breaks the giant chain.

He spins around in shock as Kilgarrah cackles.

“Goodbye, young warlocks!”

The two of them watch him fly away, Merlin turning to face a worried Mydoria.

“You idiot.”


	25. The Last Dragonlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That TWD Timetravel fic we mentioned? 47 pages, almost 10,000 words, and they've only just reached the prison.   
> It won't be chaptered, and holy /shit/ we have so many other ideas.   
> Anyways, we got the update this week, which yay! End of season 2! Remember, if there is anything you guys want to see specifically (besides love triangles taht are anything other than poly ;) ) let us know and we'll see what we can do!   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“You absolute blithering _fool_!” Mydoria yells, dragging Merlin into Gaius’s chambers.

“What did he do, now?” Gaius asks, resigned.

The roar in the distance answers his question well enough, she thinks, gesturing toward the noise like it’s personally offended her.

Which.

It has.

Gaius stares at Merlin.

“You idiot.”

Mydoria purses her lips and gestures toward Gaius. “That’s what I said!”

The castle warning bells go off, Mydoria glancing out the window as a fireball heads directly for them.

 _You should’ve run._ Kilgarrah speaks in her mind, and she rolls her eyes as she throws up an ice spell, blocking the fireball before it can get anywhere near the window.

“You… What?” Merlin’s bewildered voice asks, and Mydoria shrugs at Gaius.

“Dragon’s out of the dungeon, now, I guess.”

Merlin gives a little, shocked chuckle as Gaius attempts to pierce her with his glare.

“Now is not the time to joke.”

The three of them are interrupted as a knight arrives for Gaius.

~*~

They survive the night.

~*~

So Gaius saved a Dragonlord.

She’s not surprised.

“Balinor.”

Uther knows him.

_Hooh, boy._

Arthur disobeys Uther to his face.

Mydoria avoids the King’s gaze, focusing on Gaius’s sudden discomfort.

“Go pack.” She tells Merlin.

~*~

“Father.” She states in shock.

George nods, slightly smug.

“ _Father_.” She hisses, eyes wide as he rescues the wrinkled shirt from her hands.

~*~

“Take care of our boy.” Gaius says, Mydoria messing with her horse’s buckles.

She nods.

~*~

The tavern goes silent.

Mydoria casts a warmth spell as soon as the three enter, Arthur too unnerved to question it and Merlin either too distracted, or thankful.

~*~

She feigns sleep in the cot that they had brought into the boys’ room, listening to them talk.

She smiles when Arthur hits Merlin with a pillow, his humor slightly infectious.

She sleeps.

~*~

“Tell us what you know about Balinor and we’ll spare your life.”

Her voice is cold, only two of the three men hearing the annoyed undertone.

Her dagger is warmer, pressed against the thief’s throat.

“Balinor?” The thief asks, confused.

She lets Arthur take over the questioning, simply settling for looking terrifying.

“But don’t get your hopes up.”

“Why?” Merlin asks.

“He won’t welcome you. Balinor hates everything and everyone. The cave’s the best place for him.”

~*~

Arthur’s wound is getting worse.

“Get down!” Merlin hisses, pulling him down as Mydoria hides, the three watching as soldiers pass.

“Arthur?” Merlin hisses, and he’s unconscious.

“Well that’s great.” Mydoria speaks, eyes flashing gold as she magically props Arthur onto a horse.

Merlin squints at her.

“We’re going to talk about that, sometime.” He assures her.

She grins. “Go find your father. I’ll protect him.”

Merlin is distracted enough to run away.

~*~   
He returns with a man, presumably Balinor, and yup.

She can see the resemblance.

Balinor doesn’t spare her a second glance as he approaches Arthur, propped up on his own horse.

“We need to get him back to my camp.” Balinor explains, already leading the way.

Mydoria shrugs at Merlin, guiding the horses to follow him.

~*~

He’s openly using magic.

Which is fair, as they are not in Camelot, but it’s still a little jarring for the two.

“Will he be alright?” Merlin asks once he’s done.

“By morning.” Balinor allows.

“Thank you!” His unknown son calls after him.

“I’m going on guard.” Mydoria mutters to Merlin, ignoring his panicked look.

~*~

She doesn’t return to the camp until dawn, trusting that Merlin can protect Arthur, even from his own father as Mydoria guards from soldiers.

~*~

How Balinor doesn’t sense Merlin’s magic is beyond her.

Although, she probes his own to sense a muddled mess.

He’s too angry and bitter to be able to sense any power, even his own.

She rolls her eyes as Arthur prances over to the man, the only cheerful and well-rested one of the group.

“Good luck.” She calls after him sarcastically, smirking at Merlin’s pathetic glare.

~*~

Balinor doesn’t agree.

~*~

“Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords. Clearly he was wrong.” Merlin shouts at Balinor’s back as Arthur storms away.

“Gaius?” Balinor asks, for the first time timid.

“Yes.” Merlin nods.

“Good man.”

“I was hoping you’d be like him.”

Merlin tries to continue speaking, only to be called away by Arthur.

Mydoria sighs.

“You’re an idiot.” She speaks to the old man, stern as she walks away.

~*~

They’ve made camp later, Mydoria half listening as Merlin insults Arthur.

A snapped twig makes her pause.

“Shut up.”

Arthur hears it, too.

The two creep up and move silently toward the noise.

“Careful, boy.”

Balinor smiles, humbled.

He converses with Arthur, Mydoria keeping an eye on their surroundings.

~*~

She can’t help the smile from appearing on her face when she senses the broken man’s magic, prodding at her own.

Their eyes make contact, and he smiles in return.

~*~

The father and son go to collect firewood, and Mydoria can sense when Merlin tells him.

Arthur asks her why she’s grinning, and she simply shakes her head.

~*~

She spends the night on guard, just far from the camp enough to hear voices, but no words.

~*~

She wakes Arthur up with a hand over his mouth.

“Cenrid’s men.”

He’s quick to rise and grab Merlin as they prepare.

She sends a burst of magic toward Balinor, waking him as well as the knights come toward their camp.

Even Merlin grabs a sword, quick to lose, and Mydoria is unable to get to him.

“No!” Merlin shouts as the knight stabs Balinor. Arthur’s further away, still fighting the remaining knights.

She leaves them to have their moment as she fights by Arthur’s side.

~*~

The three of them return to Camelot in silence.

~*~

“I need a dozen knights. Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. But those who are brave enough to go, should know that chances of returning are slim.”

There’s a pause as everyone thinks about the decision, and Leon steps forward.

Every other knight in the room follows suit and Merlin leaves, Gaius going after him.

Mydoria meets Arthur’s eyes.

She shrugs.

“Ah, what the hell. Why not.”

That breaks the terse silence, Arthur and the knights chuckling.

~*~

“No man is worth your tears? Really? Did you actually speak those words to him?” Mydoria asks, voice rising in pitch.

Arthur shrugs. “I don’t see what the big deal is, Mydoria.”

She rolls her eyes, being extra dramatic for the knights who are listening in.

“It’s just so… stupid.” She laughs at Arthur’s dramatic outrage, both sensing the knights relaxing behind them. Mydoria can hear Leon distracting Merlin so he doesn’t overhear their conversation.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Arthur asks, too busy laughing to fake outrage.

“It’s just weird, hearing Uther’s words coming from your mouth.” Mydoria confesses quietly, the knights picking up on the hint and breaking off into their own conversations.

Arthur quirks an eyebrow at her, sensing her seriousness.

“When has he said those words to you?” The Prince asks, confused.

She shrugs.

“The first time I killed for him.”

Arthur completely stills as his horse jostles him below.

“You never talk about it.”

She shrugs.

“Not much to talk about. I saved Uther by killing his assailant, he rewarded me. Eventually, he took me in. You know the rest.”

Well.

He doesn’t.

But that’s beside the point.

~*~

The knights are silent as they arrive, and the battle is quickly turned to chaos.

~*~

The horses are dead, so Mydoria sends Merlin and Arthur ahead as she patches up Leon as best as she can.

“The others?” The knight asks, trying to look over her shoulder.

She stops him, pursing her lips.

“You don’t want to know.”

He frowns, a tear rolling down his face.

She brushes it away as they wait for medical assistance.


	26. The Tears of Uther Pendragon, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the update out in time for the four people who are following along!   
> (Seriously we love you guys you're awesome)  
> And again, let us know if you want to see anything, or if there's anything we can improve on in the story itself :)   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Is there something wrong with you?”

“I’ve been on a horse all day.”

“Is your little bottom sore?”

“Yes. It’s not as fat as yours.”

“You know, you’ve got a lot of nerve for a wimp.”

“I may be a wimp, but at least I’m not a dollop head.”

Mydoria looks around, tuning out of the conversation for a moment.

“It’s idiomatic.”

Merlin and Arthur chatter some more, but suddenly go silent as Mydoria gets a bad feeling.

_Merlin._

His eyes meet hers as she pulls out her sword.

They creep upon a seemingly empty camp, getting ambushed.

~*~

She charges toward Arthur, catching the magnetic sword and strange fallen tree, smiling as she senses Merlin's magic at work.

“We’re not playing hide and seek, Merlin!” Arthur bellows, battle coming to an end.

Mydoria smirks.

They all go silent as they hear a stumbling come from the fog.

A woman emerges, and she knows.

_“Morgana.”_

~*~

_Morgana. Please answer me. Are you alright?_

She stares forcefully at the woman, who refuses to look up from her own hands.

_Morgana._

Merlin enters the room, Arthur still speaking with the other warlock as she tells them of her kidnapping.

“When I saw you I couldn’t believe it.”

Arthur pulls Morgana into a hug, her spotting Merlin and pulling away.

She feigns needing to rest, and Arthur leaves.

Mydoria stays silent as Morgana forgives Merlin for poisoning her.

“But believe me. I have seen the evils of this world. I have seen first hand what it is that Uther fights against. You don’t know how much I regret everything I’ve done. I just. Hope that you can forgive me?”

She’s in tears.

Mydoria squints.

She blocks her mind off.

_It’s bullshit,_ she realizes, eyebrows furrowed as Merlin forgives Morgana.

The two leave as Morgana smiles.

~*~

She follows Morgana into the woods, because of _course_ she does.

She watches Morgana enter a cave, guarded by a hooded man.

Mydoria doesn’t need to enter to be able to sense Morgause’s magic.

She waits for Morgana to return, hearing a sudden, shrill scream.

_Mandrake root._

She doesn’t need to check what happens next.

_They’re going to drive someone insane._

~*~

She searches her own chambers first, the logical part of herself telling her to be especially careful, searching Merlin and Gaius’s chambers while Merlin is accompanying Arthur to training, and Gaius is running errands for Morgana.

Arthur’s chambers are next.

By the time she’s done searching Arthur’s chambers, she has to rush out from the servant’s entrance as he and Merlin enter and start preparing for the feast.

~*~

“I’ll tell you, I have not felt like this in a very long time.” Uther smiles.

“What, drunk?” Arthur jokes, raising his glass.

Uther hits his shoulder jokingly, replying, “Drunk with happiness.”

Mydoria watches as he finishes his speech, stumbling a bit.

“I need some air.”

She follows him.

~*~

“Who’s there? Arthur?”

He stumbles further into the courtyard, approaching the well.

She walks behind him, ready to pull him back as he leans further over it.

She jerks forward in surprise as he suddenly screams, grabbing at his arm and wrenching himself from the well.

“Uther, are you alright? Sire?” Mydoria asks, checking his arm for any strange bruises.

_At least I know who she’s targeting._

She sends the guards to get Arthur and Gaius, knowing Merlin would follow the both of them.

“Ygraine! I’m so sorry, I saw her! I saw her, she’s there!” He babbles hysterically, pointing toward the well.

Mydoria and the others are quick to bring him to his rooms.

~*~

A guard was found severely injured at the castle wall, and this is where she draws the line.

“Morgana.”

The other warlock actually startles, which is good.

She cannot yet sense magic users around her.

“Yes, Mydoria? How may I help you?” Morgana smiles, fake.

“A guard was killed on the south castle wall, last night. Would you happen to have any ideas on what could’ve happened?”

Morgana doesn’t hesitate.

“That’s so sad. I must ask Gwen to send some of my money to his family.”

Mydoria scoffs as Morgana opens her door to leave.

“Now, I must leave for Uther’s council meeting.”

The door slams shut before she can.

“Was that really necessary?” Morgana asks, still keeping up the act.

“Cut the bullshit.” Mydoria squints, voice hard.

Morgana’s face drops into an impassive, almost uncaring look as she lifts an eyebrow.

“Why are you working with Morgause to use Mandrake root on Uther?”

Morgana scowls.

 Of all the responses Mydoria’s expecting, she isn’t expecting the sudden forceful shove backwards.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Stay out of it.”

Morgana leaves before she can respond.

~*~

She can sense Uther’s magic-induced breakdown.

“Get out of here.” He points at the empty space, the confused knights and councilmen standing around confusedly.

“Arthur.” She mutters, and he and Leon move Uther to his chambers.

She doesn’t miss Morgana’s smirk.

~*~

“Mandrake root.”

Merlin looks up at her, confusion clear as Gaius gasps.

“Merlin, go look under Uther’s bed.” The old man orders, and Merlin is quick to comply. He’s about to leave the room when he turns back.

“What am I looking for?”

Gaius glances at Mydoria, and she shrugs.

“You’ll know it when you see it.”

He sighs. “Oh. One of _those_.”

She smirks as he leaves.

~*~

“Who told Morgana that the sentry’s alive?” Mydoria asks, defensive spells at the ready as she senses the other warlock come closer.

Gaius raises his hand. “I mentioned it to Arthur. Why?”

She quirks an eyebrow.

“Why do you think I’m asking?”

He looks puzzled for a moment, before his face goes hard.

“Oh, dear.”

~*~

When they get back to Gaius’ chambers, the sentry is dead.

~*~

“You lied to me.”

Mydoria doesn’t jump, putting a defensive spell around herself as she faces Morgana.

“Do you blame me? You’re working with Morgause, trying to drive Uther insane, and now you’ve stooped so low as to kill an innocent man!”

Morgana rolls her eyes.

“That innocent man has probably killed hundreds of our kind. He probably had more blood on his hands than any of us!”

Mydoria’s about to protest when she feels a burning pain on her arm.

She lets out a pained noise, grasping at her arm as a burn is formed on her skin.

“Lie to me again, and I’ll kill you, too.”

Morgana leaves before she can respond.

~*~

She doesn’t move for a while, sensing Merlin follow Morgana into the woods.

“Mydoria?”

Her eyes open to see George.

“Gaius is with Arthur. They wanted to know if you’ve seen Merlin.”

He’s already moving to bandage her arm, a bowl of lukewarm water next to a rag.

“Do you mind?” He asks, gesturing toward the water.

She smiles, waving her other arm over the bowl as the water cools.

He dips his washcloth into the water, gently washing her arm.

She barely winces anymore, firm in her pain tolerance.

“What happened?” George asks.

Her mouth tightens in sadness.

“Don’t trust Morgana.”

He doesn’t hesitate before nodding.

“Can you cover for Merlin, tomorrow? Something tells me he won’t be here.”

George nods again, this time with a smile.

“I assume you won’t be getting much sleep tonight?” He asks, and she shrugs.

“You know me. Things to do, people to kill, manservants to save.” She pauses.

“I gotta go now, he needs help.”

George nods.

“I’ll ready your horse.”

~*~

She doesn’t get there in time.

“Merlin!” She shouts as the serkets swarm him.

_Move!_ A voice yells in her head.

She hears a roar, ducking down as the dragon’s fire breath just barely misses her.

“Merlin!” She shouts again, jumping over the flames and reaching him as he passes out.

_Sorry._

Kilgarrah scoops the two of them up in his clawed paws, Mydoria too focused on Merlin to react.

 


	27. The Tears of Uther Pendragon, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's catching up to us, we're halfway through the next episode... We're working on it :)   
> Anywhoo~   
> Tentatively, how would you guys feel about (eventually) Gwaine/Mydoria/Lancelot? It would be way down the line, when the two actually enter the story as main characters in the tv show timeline, but we are definitely considering that as a possibility.   
> Let us know what you think! :)   
> (Also we're wondering if there's a TWD expert that can give us a semi-detailed timeline cuz Sleef is also working on the twd fic which is 85 pages long already, but we're definitely having trouble keeping track of who was where, when, so if anyone can help with that pls step forward thnx)   
> Enjoy the chapter!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“I need to get back to the others.” Mydoria mutters, checking Merlin’s pulse.

Kilgarrah nods, silent.

“I don’t think I need to ask you if he’ll be alright?”

She hears a huff.

“Would it be too much to ask for a ride?”

~*~

“Where’s Merlin?” Gaius hisses, grabbing her arm.

She frowns. “He’ll be fine. I need to check on Uther.”

“Mydoria, what’s going on?”

She pulls her arm from his grasp.

“There’s no time!”

~*~

_The other young warlock is on his way._

_Is he alright?_

_He will be._

~*~

“Mydoria!” Leon exclaims, seeing her approach.

“How’s Uther?”

He frowns. “Worse. Much worse. He—”

She interrupts him, sensing Merlin’s magic.

“Gotta go.”

~*~

She meets him in the servant’s hallway to Uther’s chambers, Gaius finding the king in the corner of the room.

Merlin is quick to burn the root, the three warlocks flinching from the screams.

Gaius gives Uther a tonic and Mydoria orders privacy.

“We must tell Uther what Morgana has done.” Merlin announces.

Gaius argues.

“There’s more to their plan, I’m sure of it.”

Mydoria nods.

“We’ll just have to stop them without Uther’s knowledge.”

~*~

The next morning, Mydoria catches Morgana watch Merlin and Arthur from her window.

This time, it’s Mydoria who smirks.

~*~

“What is it, Leon?” Mydoria asks, catching him on his way back.

The knight sighs, debating with himself.

She rolls her eyes.

“Just tell me.”

“Cenrid’s army is on its way.”

~*~

She doesn’t bother going to the war council, already riding out to the furthest villages and warning them.

“Hunith, you need to be ready to run.” She warns as she arrives in Ealdor.

“Cenrid’s army will not harm us.” The older woman smiles. “Go warn Camelot’s villages. Let them know they will have safe haven here, if they cannot make it to the walls.”

Mydoria smiles.

“Thank you.”

~*~

She comes back before the siege preparations are complete, bringing her own supplies and spare food back.

“Unload this when you’re ready.” She calls to the knights, catching Morgana’s red dress as she leaves.

~*~

“Tell me what I must do.”

Morgause holds up… oh.

That’s bad.

Mydoria’s not entirely sure what it does, but any strange magical object in their hands is most certainly bad.

Morgana accepts the staff, sensing its power.

“I will not fail you.”

“I know.”

Mydoria leaves at the same time as Morgause, her magic still hidden from the two.

~*~

Merlin tries to cheer Arthur up with pickled eggs, Mydoria not taking the time to laugh with the servant as she prepares her own precautions.

She spends a long time outside the walls, getting her magical traps and alarms set up as carefully as she can.

_I am near._

She jumps, almost shattering the potion of explosive magic in her hands.

_No._

_Young warlock, if you refuse my help, it is unlikely you will win._

_Kilgarrah. Everyone thinks you’re dead. You will be a last resort, if needed at all. Have a little faith in us, you are the one who taught me most of what I know._

She feels a faint warmth surround herself and the castle.

 _I have precautions, too,_ the dragon teases.

She smiles as she buries the last potion, brushing her hands off and heading back into the castle.

~*~

“So, what’s she been up to?”

George frowns.

“She’s just been staying in her chambers, watching everything.”

Mydoria mirrors his expression, confused. “She hasn’t tried anything? Cast a spell, murdered anyone?”

George shrugs. “Not from what I’ve seen. And I’ve seen everything she did. She did play with that strange staff, for a bit.”

Mydoria nods. “Alright.”

~*~

The siege begins, and Uther runs into the fight.

“Damnit!” Mydoria mutters, shoving past Leon.

~*~

Nobody seems to notice how half of the flaming balls just seem to bounce off of an invisible shield.

Although, they are a tad busy fighting for their lives.

Mydoria sends the dragon another quick little _thanks_.

~*~

Uther ends up next to Arthur, his son pushing him away from the barrier as he yells for a retreat.

Merlin appears out of nowhere, setting the path on fire as she keeps fighting.

“Go, I’ll be fine!” She shouts as she hears Arthur’s protests.

She dodges a blow to her stomach, getting a cut along her arm.

_I’ll be fine._

~*~

She eventually reaches one of the catapults, communicating with Merlin in her mind.

_Where’s Morgana?_

_I don’t know._

She gets a bad feeling, although that may have more to do with the burst of magic she suddenly feels, like a shockwave through the battlefield.

That is the only reason Cenrid’s men get a lucky hit.

She doesn’t bother trying to move when she sees the blade reach her side, accepting her fate.

She does glance in surprise when another sword cuts it off, saving her life.

“Hello, sweetie.”

She grins as Lancelot covers her back, Gwaine helping sever the rope on the catapult and taking it out of commission.

“We need to get back to the castle.” She pants, exhausted in more ways than one.

The two men share a look.

“And just how, exactly, are we to do that? We’re on the other side of the army.” Gwaine protests, frowning.

That question is answered as she turns around, catching a lull in the battle.

“Forbaerne!” She shouts, fire emerging from her palm as she thrusts it toward the army.

A path clears halfway through the army, and Kilgarrah must’ve been watching, because she senses his invisibility spell as the wind from his wings brushes over them. The fire from his breath replaces the fire from her spell, clearing away more of the battling army.

“Thanks, dragon.” Mydoria whispers, listing to the side as Gwaine catches her.

“Honestly, that explains so much about you.” He chuckles, fighting with one hand as Lancelot defends their backs.

“We have to hurry.” Mydoria replies, setting their pace at a brisk powerwalk toward the castle.

~*~

Leon spots the three of them when the path ends, surging forward with a handful of knights to get to them and bring them to the citadel.

He doesn’t comment on the men’s presence, recognizing Lancelot and getting them both Camelotian cloaks.

Gwaine’s nose wrinkles at the one he was given, and Mydoria teases.

“It’s so you don’t get stabbed in the back.”

He’s quick to wrap it around his shoulders.

She turns to Leon, worried, when Kilgarrah calls to her mind.

_My presence is being noticed. I must go._

She smiles, feeling a new strength fill her as her wounds heal under her clothes.

_Thank you._

~*~

“What’s going on?”

Leon frowns. “The castle tombs are empty, the dead have risen and are fighting us.”

She frowns, looking around as skeletons approach.

“Hold the line. We cannot lose the citadel. My boys and I will handle the dead.”

She runs toward them, sword drawn as her boys follow.

~*~

“How exactly are we to kill the dead?” Gwaine asks, ready to fight.

Mydoria pauses, sensing the magic dissipate.

“We don’t have to.”

Lancelot grins as the skeletons around them break apart.

“Help them hold the line, I need to find Merlin and Arthur.” Mydoria orders, not bothering to hear their responses as she runs away.

~*~

Cenrid is a reasonable king, seeing the skeletons fall must’ve been his final straw.

 _The army is retreating._ Kilgarrah’s voice echoes in her head. _Your two friends, however, are on the border. They appear to be waiting for you._

She grins.

_Are they alright?_

She can sense the dragon’s humor.

_They appear to be debating something._

Her grin goes wider.

_Tell them I’ll meet them soon?_

~*~

Morgana spins the story, making herself the hero.

Mydoria and Merlin glare at her, the assassin making her silent exit.

~*~

She escorts some of the outer villagers home, not at all surprised to find their villages wrecked.

However, she is surprised to see Gwaine, Lancelot, and what looks like half the population of Ealdor already at the furthest village, having repaired as much as they could.

“Hey, boys.” Mydoria greets over Hunith’s shoulder, smiling at the shirtless men.

She looks openly, knowing they won’t mind as they lift some straw onto a roof of a newly repaired house.

“Hey, Mydoria.” They chorus, along with the rest of the builders.

The villagers she escorted immediately unpack a bit, moving to help rebuild their homes.

Mydoria takes a moment to watch the two groups come together, Ealdorians accepting the help with ease and pointing the villagers who need food and rest toward the stable buildings, the scent of cooking meat and vegetables wafting out of it.

Hunith gives Mydoria a knowing smile as her boys approach.

“So you’re friends with a dragon?” Lancelot asks, one eyebrow lifted.

“A _talking_ dragon!” Gwaine whisper-shouts, looking elated.

Mydoria shrugs. “Not really friends, not really enemies. We get along, most of the time.”

The two men seem to accept that answer, Mydoria looking around.

“The kingdom isn’t expecting me back for at least a week, how can I help?” She asks, and the three of them quickly find a task.

~*~

They’re at the third village, fully rebuilt and repaired, when Mydoria knows she needs to head home.

She turns to her boys, and judging by their expressions, they know too.

“We’ll stick with the group as long as we’re welcome, repair as many things as we can.” Lancelot plans, still wary of being so close to the kingdom.

Gwaine slings an arm over his shoulder.

“Then, it’s back to the taverns for us!”

Mydoria smiles fondly at the two of them, not entirely wanting to say goodbye.

“I’ve got to go, boys. I wish you well.”

Lancelot grabs her arm as she turns, but in a shocking turn of events, plants a kiss on Gwaine’s lips.

He’s quick to step back, watching the drunk as he wavers.

“Nope.” Gwaine mutters, fainting.

Mydoria steps forward, making sure he won’t die as Lancelot lists the ingredients he’d used.

“He’ll be fine. You’re close, but not quite there, yet. Although, keep that recipe in mind. It may come in handy, sometime.” Mydoria smiles, looking at Lancelot.

He looks back, and she wipes his lips with her cuff.

They’re kissing when Gwaine wakes up, bumping into them and knocking them over.

 


	28. Goblin's Gold

“What do you want with a bestiary?” Mydoria asks, amused.

Gaius shrugs. “I’ve got nothing else for the boy to do, and Arthur has been surprisingly lax in his ordering Merlin about.”

Mydoria nods understandingly.

“And it’s either this, or watch him wallow around and worry about Morgana’s next move.”

Gaius’s sidelong glance speaks what he will not.

“Or…” Mydoria thinks on it, suddenly picking up on the sparks of magic only that of a book could unleash.

“You wanted him to find the secret library.” She surmises, grinning as Gaius nods in approval.

She suddenly frowns, concerned.

“You did tell him about the goblin, yeah?”

Gaius’s suddenly panicked look answers her question, and she sighs.

“I got this.”

She hops off of the table, grabbing her spare dagger as she runs to the library.

~*~   
He’s attempting to order the goblin back into its box as Mydoria enters the chamber, the goblin quickly jumping on and off of Merlin’s head as it laughs.

“Gaius didn’t know about the goblin.” She explains, Merlin quietly grabbing a cloth.

Mydoria rolls her eyes with he shushes her, catching the small form before it becomes light.

“Could’ve told you that wouldn’t work.”

Merlin sends her a look not dissimilar to Gaius, when he is just utterly _finished_.

She frowns.

“Go. I’ll make sure no other critters get out.”

Merlin nods, grabbing the bestiary and pausing at the doorway.

“How do I find it?”

She grins.

“Follow the mess.”

She turns back to the old magical items, pulling a dagger out at the sound of a hiss.

~*~

She’s on her way to Gaius’s chambers when Arthur leads him and Merlin out.

The Prince studies her for a moment, sighing.

“You should come, too.”

~*~

“I should warn you, if you value your lives, do not even _think_ about laughing.” Arthur warns, pointing a finger at Merlin, especially. The manservant looks sufficiently frightened, Gaius bemused, and Mydoria simply lifts an unimpressed eyebrow.

Arthur lets them enter.

~*~

Mydoria manages to internalize her cackling for a minute.

Gaius and Merlin leave, Arthur sending them warnings not to tell anyone of the King’s… condition, and by the time the Prince turns around, Mydoria’s face is tinged red.

Uther sighs, pouting. “Fine, if you must.”

She bursts into laughter, wordlessly pointing at the man’s head as he gets smaller and smaller in his chair.

“You’re positively _sulking_!” Mydoria practically crows, Arthur grinning a bit in spite of himself at her words.

“Not you, too,” Uther whines, seeing Arthur’s small grin, growing larger the more Mydoria laughs.

“Relax, Uther, Gaius and Merlin are on the case. They’ll fix your hair, and I’ll have someone find you a wig in the meantime.

Uther grumbles as she and Arthur sneak away, closing the door behind them.

“What’s so funny?” Gwen asks, approaching from the hallway.

The two childhood friends share a look, that being all it takes to set them off again as Gwen looks on, slightly concerned.

~*~

“Where’s Merlin?” Mydoria asks, confused.

“Stealing Arthur’s gold to set a trap for the goblin.”

Mydoria frowns at Gaius, George entering the old man’s chambers with a chest.

“He does know that I have plenty of golden objects of my own, right?”

Gaius simply sighs, putting his head in his hands.

~*~

When Merlin sees her own golden chest, he looks close to crying.

~*~

“You guys set the trap. I’m going to go see what chaos the goblin has been able to create.” Mydoria says, leaving the two men to it as George follows her.

She regrets it immediately.

~*~

She walks past the tavern, stopping in surprise.

She steps back, seeing what she thinks is an illusion.

Gaius, arm wrestling with one of the physically strongest men in Camelot.

And _winning_.

She sighs, putting her head in her hand as her other hand goes to her hip.

~*~

A disgruntled Merlin passes her, on his way out of Gaius’s chambers.

She ignores his halfhearted warning, slamming the door behind her.

Gaius quickly turns to face the door, a scolding on the tip of his tongue, but Mydoria’s quicker, already holding a golden dagger out toward his face.

The goblin can’t help itself, licking Gaius’s lips as it smells the gold on the sharp object.

“Hello, Mr. Goblin, sir.”

His attention snaps to her, the goblin sneering with Gaius’s face.

“I’m busy.”

He turns his back to her, which is a big mistake.

“I’d like to take this opportunity to ask you politely, to please exit the old man and leave Camelot.” Mydoria speaks politely, facing the goblin’s back.

It faces her again, still sneering.

“Why would I ever do that? None of you can hurt me in this form, you care too much for your precious _Gaius_ to do so.”

Mydoria smirks, flicking her arm out.

Gaius’s head snaps to the side, a cut forming on his cheek.

The expression the goblin wears on Gaius’s face is now one of vague horror, as Mydoria looks amused.

“Gaius has been arguing for my death since the day he met me. You know nothing of what I feel about him. Or what I’m willing to do to him, to get to you.”

Her voice is icy cold, eyes steady as they hold the goblin’s gaze, and she hears it.

_Do it._

Her expression doesn’t change, she’s too skilled for that, but she does feel confused.

_Gaius?_

_Do it, Mydoria. The goblin has no intention of doing anything other than gathering more gold, and that will get me killed, anyways. Kill me now, maybe it will die, too._

Her lips purse as she heals the cut, hearing noise down the hall.

_I’m not giving up on you just yet, old man. Besides, we don’t even know if that would work._

She leaves before the goblin can recover, passing Morgana on her way out.

~*~

She decides to let the goblin sit, for a while.

“I’m waiting for Merlin to catch on.” She defends herself to George.

George gives her a wry look, frowning disapprovingly.

“I’m paying everyone back, he’s not doing any actual damage. The potions aren’t doing anything truly awful, just pranks and petty fun.”

George chooses to stay silent, amused.

~*~

She watches carefully as the goblin slaps Uther’s head, eyes narrowed as the goblin only sticks to slapping Uther’s head.

~*~

Mydoria’s doing a very good job of keeping a straight face, she believes, as the entire council farts.

Only because she’s trained for keeping a serious expression, hiding her personal feelings.

Merlin sends a glare toward the goblin, and Mydoria nudges him.

“Finally caught on, have you?” She mutters into the manservant’s ear, smirking as they leave.

~*~

Uther catches on the second Merlin speaks to Gaius with scorn in his tone.

Mydoria confirms Uther’s suspicion when he glances over the manservant’s shoulder, playing along as he orders Merlin to be put in the dungeon.

~*~

Gaius acts even more suspicious when Arthur gives the news of Merlin’s escape.

Mydoria catches the look Uther sends her, also seeing Arthur look at Gaius strangely.

She nods, hiding a smile.

~*~

She enters through the servant’s entrance, hearing Arthur put Gaius up to his own test.

“The Gaius I know would never look forward to seeing Merlin hang, no matter what he’d done. Merlin was telling the truth.”

Arthur pulls his sword, Gaius quickly knocking him out.

Mydoria curses silently, waiting for Gaius to leave the room before checking on Arthur.

She sees the donkey ears as he wakes up.

~*~

“Gwen’s gonna be here soon, she’ll take care of you. I’ve got to go help Merlin, donkeyboy.”

She leaves, hearing him bray in annoyance.

~*~

She sits through Gwen telling Merlin, the three of them snickering.

Merlin explains the plan.

“You want to kill Gaius?” Gwen asks.

“Just briefly.”

Mydoria shrugs. “Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve killed someone briefly.”

Gwen looks confused.

“Arthur, Morgana, I’ve lost count of how many people I’ve had to temporarily kill for a job. I can get the poison, if you can get the rest.”

Gwen looks vaguely concerned now, Merlin nodding along as Mydoria speaks.

“Let’s do it.”

~*~

Mydoria steps back again, leaving the two to handle the plan as they try to save Gaius.

She’s distracting Arthur, sending him after Leon and the other Knights as they scratch themselves all over.

She can sense when the goblin tries to possess Merlin, the other warlock being too strong for the goblin to control as he locks it away.

Gaius’s magic, what little there is of it, is fading fast.

_Merlin, save him._

_I’m trying!_

She rolls her eyes, walking away from Arthur and Leon, mid conversation.

~*~

“I fear I was, my lord, or at least the goblin was, while I was possessed by it.”

Uther and Gaius further converse, the goblin shaking its cage.

“I’m afraid I have no idea, my lord.” Gaius responds to Uther’s questions, walking away with Merlin as Mydoria smirks at Morgana’s glare.

~*~

Arthur’s still braying.

Mydoria keeps the potion’s ingredients on hand, for the next time he pisses her off.

Just in case.

Although, knowing him, she’ll be using it soon enough.


	29. Gwaine

She’s the one who suggests that they stop at the tavern, already sensing Gwaine’s latent magic mingling with the tracking spells she’d placed on him.

“No better place to measure the mood of your people, than the tavern.” Arthur agrees. Merlin makes a smart comment, Mydoria hiding her smile as the two banter on their way in.

They sit down, Mydoria tuning out the waitress’s flirting as her eyes meet Gwaine’s across the room.

She lifts a questioning brow, smirking.

The room goes silent as a heavy man enters the tavern.

He knocks a stack of plates over, Mydoria’s questioning gaze turning displeased as she looks to him.

“Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good.” The man jokes, a wicked smile on his face.

“We’ve had better days.” The waitress replies, distain clear in her voice.

“I don’t suppose you’ll be givin’ me my share.” He demands, hand slamming down on the bar. Mydoria sees Arthur’s hand reach his waist out of the corner of her eye, Gwaine in the corner of the room with his eyes on her.

She stays still, her arms not moving toward any weapons on her body.

The waitress throws some coins on the bar next to his hand, frowning.

“And the rest?”

“That’s all we got.”

And cue Arthur.

Mydoria rolls her eyes as Arthur eggs the man on, Merlin chuckling.

“I’ll make you pay for that.” The big man says, and Merlin snorts.

“I’d like to see you try.”

The threat studies Merlin, not noticing Gwaine and Mydoria shrug at each other.

He whistles, and more men enter the room.

“You had to open your big mouth, didn’t you, Merlin?” Arthur says, already planning for the fight ahead.

A smirk flashes across Mydoria’s face as Gwaine stumbles his way over, feigning drunk off his ass.

“You two have gotten yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven’t you?”

The drunkard positions himself next to the big man, sipping his rum.

“You should get out of here while you have the chance.” Arthur warns, disliking the idea of anyone getting caught in the crossfire.

“You’re probably right.”

He takes another sip, handing the cup to the big man.

The man takes it in his confusion, looking back at Gwaine to see a smile on his face.

He’s not expecting the punch, and the fight is on.

Mydoria moves to cover Merlin, tossing a man out of the window and ignoring the splash as he lands in the horse trough outside.

Merlin ignores her defensive state, throwing a bench with his magic.

Gwaine catches sight of the flying bench, sending Mydoria a look.

She shrugs, shamelessly taking credit.

Merlin makes it behind the bar, Mydoria working on helping Arthur as Gwaine introduces himself to the warlock.

The fight ends with Gwaine getting a knife to the leg, passing out as Mydoria reaches his side.

“How is he?” Arthur asks, Merlin gives a terse reply as he bandages the wound.

“Let’s get him on his horse. He’ll need Gaius.” Mydoria adds, lifting the man into her arms.

She falters a tad, pretending that she isn’t using magic to support his weight, and Arthur is quick to take Gwaine from her arms.

“Let’s deal with him, first.” Merlin glares at the big man.

Mydoria couldn’t agree more.

~*~

The boys put Gwaine in Merlin’s bed, Gaius ready to start treating him. Arthur and Mydoria step back as he gets to work, Merlin getting supplies.

Arthur states the obvious, leaving as Mydoria stays there.

“Would you like a cot, Mydoria?” Gaius asks, already knowing that she isn’t going to her chambers for the night.

“Just a chair, would be nice.” She replies, distractedly sensing Lancelot’s presence in Lot’s kingdom. He isn’t in danger, or injured, so she leaves the man be.

“He shouldn’t be disturbed until he wakes up.” Gaius informs her, and she nods assent to the gentle warning.

_No waking him up to be interrogated, then._

“Tell Merlin he can have my chambers for the night, if he wishes.” She replies, brushing some hair back from Gwaine’s forehead.

Gaius nods, taking his leave.

~*~

Gwaine doesn’t wake until morning, and by the time he does, Merlin’s already entered the room with breakfast.

“What am I doing in this bed?” Gwaine asks, unusually guarded. Mydoria moves slightly forward, letting him note her presence, and smiles a bit as he relaxes.

“You were wounded,” Merlin explains. “Arthur wanted you to be treated by his physician.”

“Arthur?” Gwaine asks, already knowing the answer.

“Prince Arthur.” Merlin confirms. “You saved his life.”

Gwaine scoffed. “If I’d known who he was, I probably wouldn’t’ve.”

Merlin gets informed about Gwaine’s distaste for nobles fairly quickly, Gwaine absolutely refusing to meet Uther.

Not that Mydoria could blame him.

Still, she speaks in his mind.

_Play nice, Gwaine. This king may take your refusal the right way. And then he’d be offended._

Gwaine doesn’t look surprised, sending her a smirk as he replies.

_I’ve never hesitated to offend, darling. Besides, you’ll save me, if he ever does._

She smirks, the both of them missing Merlin’s odd look as Mydoria blocks the conversation from his mind.

Gwaine doesn’t have complete control over the tiny amount of magic he does have, only knowing a couple defensive spells and how to turn any liquid to rum, so he broadcasts his thoughts instead of communicating with one person. Mydoria’s gotten used to it, what with how long they spent together with Lancelot, and it’s habit to guard both of their minds.

Merlin offers a reward, Gwaine refuses.

“Why did you help us?”

Gwaine sends a glance toward Mydoria who shakes her head.

“Your chances looked between slim and none.” He stretches cockily. “I guess I just kinda like the look of those odds.”

Merlin smiles, taking his leave.

“The only reason I’m not pelting you with questions is because I know for a fact that he’s in Lot’s kingdom, uninjured.” Mydoria speaks, after a moment of silence.

Gwaine grins.

“Yes, our boy had to help an old friend of his, someone named Percival?”

Mydoria nods in understanding, leaning back in her chair.

“Any chance you can speed this up?” Gwaine asks, gesturing to the bandage on his uncovered chest.

She considers him.

“It’ll hurt.”

He shrugs. “You’ve put me through worse.”

He removes the bandage as she puts her hand on his upper thigh, ignoring his teasing flirtatious look.

Her eyes flash yellow as he stifles a grunt.

She finishes, casting an illusion spell that Gaius will surely see right through, wiping her hands off on her waist as she stands.

“I have to leave, I’ve got business to do. Feel free to explore, but don’t expect me to pay your tavern debt.” She informs him, teasing smile on her face as she leaves.

She passes Gaius on her way out.

“Is your friend alright?”

She smirks.

“He will be.”

~*~

She senses the illusion magic, similar yet more powerful than her own, as Sir Oswald approaches on his horse.

“Sir Oswald!” Arthur shouts as she stands by the stairs, studying the men.

She follows Merlin as they agree to use him.

~*~

She stands just outside the guest chamber’s door, listening to the knights as they laugh, making poor Merlin move the heavy box.

“On top of the wardrobe.”

Merlin manages it, and the imposters knock it open.

That’s enough.

“Merlin.”

She stands in the doorway, seeing the poor man holding the lid of the box over his own head, armor and clothing tumbling out.

He lifts an eyebrow at her change of clothing, as she had traded her pants and vest for an actual dress, with fancy golden swirls sown on the deep red fabric.

His lifted brow could also be because she’s doing a flawless English accent, instead of her usual tone, and yet still sounding like she could slit your throat in a second, if you say the wrong thing.

The two knights audibly gulp, more of a man’s reaction than any form of respect or fear, and she looks them both over in distain.

“I need your help with something.”

Sir Oswald’s imposter begins to protest, pointing out the mess that he’d created.

She lifts an unimpressed eyebrow at the man.

“You two are adults, I’m sure you’re both perfectly capable of cleaning up after yourselves. Besides, you’re the ones who bought the lesser product, are you not?”

The two imposters try to argue further, but Merlin simply steps out from under the lid.

He’s quick to move behind Mydoria, who had walked further into the room as she had talked.

The knights seem to let the argument go, and Merlin’s about to leave when Mydoria speaks up again.

“And the tip?”

Sir Oswald looks at her in surprise.

“Tip?”

She nods, as if it’s a normal request. “In Camelot, we tip our servants for every action. The lowest tip allowed is five silver coins, but I think Merlin deserves to be tipped fairly well, as he has taken great care with all of your belongings, lugging them up those dreadful stairs, and almost getting injured because of your bad taste in furniture.”

She stays silent as Merlin waits with a baited breath, surprised when Sir Oswald simply hands her a pouch full of coins, both silver and gold.

Mydoria passes it to Merlin, nodding amicably as they leave.

~*~

“You drank all this?” Merlin asks exasperatedly, Mydoria letting Gwaine lean against her as he laughs.

She smirks, tossing the bartender a couple of golden coins as Merlin and Gwen lead the way out.

Merlin takes Gwaine back to his room as Mydoria gets some cool water and an empty bowl.

~*~

Apparently, Gwaine spent more than a few golden coins could cover, because Arthur chews Merlin out over the bill.

Mydoria sits next to the boys, openly using her magic to clean the boots as the boys suffer next to her.

She keeps her senses on the room around them, letting her know if anyone enters so she can hide her secret.

Neither of the men question her, having their own conversation about their dead fathers.

~*~

Arthur fights Sir Oswald’s imposter, not expecting the rugged battle style of the bandit as he bets.

Arthur wins, naturally.

Mydoria glares at the men as Merlin picks up the swords.

~*~

She enters Gaius’s chambers to see him treating a cut on Merlin’s finger, Gwaine looking sternly on.

“So you two’ve finally caught on.”

Merlin and Gaius give her surprised looks as Gwaine huffs a laugh.

“Of course you know.” He mutters, good naturedly.

“They’re illusionists. Imposters. I don’t know who they really are yet, but they definitely aren’t knights. Or honorable.” Mydoria admits.

“They’ve got sharp blades that look dull.” Gwaine adds, informing her.

She nods. “I’m not surprised.”

Gwaine offers to get the blades, Merlin being a martyr and shooting him down.

“I’ll get the blade.” Mydoria announces, not accepting any opposition.

When Merlin tries to protest, she insists. “I’m an assassin, and we all know I’ve got a weapon of my own. I’ll be fine.”

She meets Gwaine’s eyes, knowing he’ll be nearby, anyways.

~*~

Her steps are silent as she sneaks into the imposters’ chambers, and she sees the men asleep in bed.

She moves toward one of the beds, cursing old trunks as she opens it and reaches for the sword.

She hears one of the bandits turn over, seeing a glowing crystal necklace.

There’s a strange ringing in the air as she approaches, sensing the magic and seeing the man’s true face.

She drops the crystal as he grabs her arm.

~*~

“I thought you might be cold!” She exclaims, trying to play the role of innocent in this.

She ducks under the swinging sword, faking a stumble as she magically sends one of the dull swords to Gaius’s chambers, praying nobody else is there.

“Everything alright in here, Mydoria?” Gwaine asks from the doorway, the two imposters scowling at him.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She replies, warning him not to get involved.

He shrugs, sticking around and egging the men on just by defending her.

The other imposter charges him, both men drawing their swords, and Mydoria definitely admires the way he disarms the both of them.

Leon chooses the worst time to storm in, distracting Gwaine and letting the false Oswald slap him.

He spins a story, Mydoria shaking her head in the negative as he has to order the guards to arrest him.

~*~

Arthur argues for Gwaine’s life, Mydoria’s heart having stopped the moment the imposter demanded for an execution.

“You are banished from Camelot.” Uther announces, thunder in his eyes.

Mydoria doesn’t bother arguing with the King, following Gwaine out the door.

~*~

“What is with my boys and getting banished from Camelot?” Mydoria asks as he walks past the alley she’s in.

He smirks, turning toward her.

“I should go track Lance down anyways, check in with the family.” Gwaine speaks halfheartedly.

“Or you could follow me and save Arthur in the melee.”

She turns around, knowing he’ll follow her into the darkness without hesitation.

~*~

“Don’t worry, Merlin.” She says, tone light and jovial.

He jumps, standing next to Gaius as they watch the knights enter the melee arena.

“How can you say that? He’s against two men who want to kill him for insulting them at the tavern!” He hisses toward her.

She shrugs.

“He’s got someone watching his back.”

Gaius catches on, sending her a sharp look as she smirks.

Merlin ignores them, watching as the melee starts.

~*~

The horses are out of the field, the three men fighting one on two as the crowd watches on.

Uther makes eye contact with Mydoria across the field, clued in on the fact that this isn’t simply a regular melee.

Gwaine gets up from the field, moving to defend Arthur.

“Who is that, helping Arthur?” Merlin asks, genuinely confused.

Mydoria tunes out Gaius’s answer, nodding toward Uther and turning back to the fight, focusing on strengthening spells.

Arthur would definitely freak out at the magical energy he would feel, but Gwaine takes to it instantly, his attacks becoming stronger as he covers Arthur’s back.

Mydoria smirks, heart pounding in her chest as she starts to pant in exertion, casting more spells than she ever has before, eventually just pushing her magical energy toward the two men and encouraging them to absorb it as they fight.

She lists to the side a bit, bumping into Merlin, who is quick to prop her up as his magic courses through her, sensing what she’s doing through the physical contact.

“I can help.” He offers, and she shakes her head in the negative.

“Gwaine’s used to me. If he senses you, he’ll think it’s an enemy and block it out.”

Gaius looks across from Merlin to see her.

“You should stop. The battle will end soon, and you’re about to fall over.”

She takes the old man’s advice, pulling her magic back as the two men defend themselves.

Gwaine disarms the imposter he’s fighting, twisting the sharp blade into his own hand and ending that battle.

“There’s only one person I know who can do that.” Merlin smirks.

Gwaine moves to save Arthur just as Sir Oswald’s imposter moves to kill him, striking the man down.

Arthur and Gwaine point their swords at each other, Arthur pulling off his helmet as the crowd cheers and he admits defeat.

Gwaine looks around, knowing the consequences of lifting his helmet as he shows Arthur his face.

Arthur laughs, grinning at Gwaine as they look around.

Uther orders Gwaine to be seized, Mydoria already walking past them to Uther.

“Gaius, expose them.” She shouts over her shoulder, running toward Gwaine.

She gestures the guards to back off, Leon taking her word for it as they wait.

“You fought well.” She smirks.

He grins. “I always do.”

~*~

Gwaine’s still banished, but he won’t die today.

Merlin tries to convince Gwaine to stay, Mydoria already prepared with a map and Lancelot’s location spelled onto it.

“Oh, and one more thing.”

Gwaine quickly smears something onto his lips, Mydoria stifling a laugh as he plants a kiss on Merlin’s lips.

Merlin’s eyes glaze over, but when Gwaine tries to order him to do something, he just starts drooling.

Mydoria chuckles.

“Tell him he’s closer than before, alright?”

She wipes his lips off on her sleeve.

“One for the road?” Gwaine asks, grinning.

She shrugs. “Give it to Lance, for me.”

She pulls him into a kiss, hand tangling in his hair as he responds eagerly.

She pulls back, their faces only a mere inch apart.

“And this one’s for you.”

She kisses him again, feeling his grin on her lips as he pulls her closer than she had him.

The separate slowly, neither one embarrassed by their actions.

“See you when I do.” Mydoria smiles softly, and Gwaine kisses the back of her hand.

“That, you will.”

Merlin’s still dazed when he leaves, and she quickly hypnotizes him to never remember what he’d witnessed.

She doesn’t need Arthur’s disapproving look, knowing he still holds Lancelot in high regard, despite having not seen the man in at least a year.

What’s happening between the three of them isn’t exactly commonplace, she knows, especially not in Camelot.

In fact, she’d only ever heard of it in places far away, nowhere near even the continent.

And she is _not_ going to be the one to introduce the idea of a polyamorous relationship to the sheltered minds of her Camelotian friends.

 


	30. The Crystal Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors, we're posting immediately after writing. It's been a wild week, we've had to completely empty, clean, then refurnish our home and it's been rough, with school and our jobs.   
> There is a surprise cameo, from a man we doubt you'd recognize without the hints, as he only ever showed up once and was never mentioned again, in the show.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: ALso, if you have any tips on how to get rid of funky smells in bedrooms, pls let us know! :)

They’re running from bandits.

She doesn’t know where Merlin and Arthur are exactly, she was only able to cast a quick spell to let her know if Arthur gets injured before they had to split up.

She’s running for hours, avoiding the Valley of the Fallen Kings on principle, when she senses it.

_Oh, Merlin, no._

She pauses in her running, looking in that direction as she feels Merlin’s immediate unease.

They’d been running in opposite directions, it’d take her at least half a day to get to them without the bandits trying to kill her.

She’s deciding when a sudden pain blossoms in her shoulder.

_Whelp. That settles it. Merlin, I’m on my way._

~*~

She pulls out her final throwing dagger, sinking it into the thirtieth bandit she comes across. This is the biggest group they’ve come across yet, and she ducks as one flings a magical spell at her.

 _Well, if we’re going there,_ she thinks, her own magic blasting the enemy back away from her and into a tree.

She doesn’t regret it when she sees the branch in his chest.

She can’t use any more of her magic without passing out, so she pulls out her blades and fights off seemingly infinite bandits, all around her.

She’s exhausted, but she’s been in worse situations. Usually she has someone else, who steps in at this exact moment—

She glances around.

_Nope._

She gets another gash along her arm, this one longer and deeper than the others.

She notes a strange magic near Merlin’s, risking sending a small blast of warning magic toward them as she falters again.

That’s when a blade lands in her lower abdomen.

~*~

Many things happen in the next moment.

She can feel Merlin’s panic as he senses her magic flare up, overwhelming her control as a shockwave flies through the woods around her.

She senses Lancelot and Gwaine’s panic, as they both immediately stop what they were doing and start moving in her direction, pulled by her panicked magic.

She doesn’t have much hope in them arriving in time, Gwaine being a week’s travel away and Lance being further, but she’s unable to stop her instincts.

She hears a dragon in her mind, voice full of panic as the bandits around her start to fall.

She feels someone else’s magic, _Kilgarrah_ , coursing through her veins.

 _You will not die today,_ she hears as she falls to the ground.

(She senses a darker magic reaching for her, attempting to heal her wounds.

_Live, Mydoria._

_I’ll try, Morgana._

The world fades to nothingness.)

~*~

It’s night when she wakes.

Her wounds ache, the sword still in her side as she keeps still, simply staring at the stars as pain wrecks her body. Some of her smaller wounds have healed, curtesy of her own magic mingling with faint traces of Morgana’s and Kilgarrah’s, and she’s able to slowly slide her arm around the ground, searching for a twig.

She bumps into one quickly, thankfully within reach, and she’s quick to cast a fire spell.

_This is going to suck._

Her other arm comes up to wrap her fingers delicately around the blade in her side, fire reflecting in the steel as she pulls it out.

She lets out a cry, not bothering trying to be silent.

She takes a few heaving breaths, pain taking over all of her senses, magical or otherwise.

Her eyes close, not in relief, but in reluctance as she reaches out with the last of her magic.

She can sense Gwaine and Lancelot, at least a day’s worth of travel closer, worried and panicked.

She dives into them as far as she can, immediately feeling their relief mix with the worry and fear.

Mydoria takes a settling breath, then thrusts the fire onto her wound.

Her screams fill the night air.

~*~

She wakes with a start, blade already in hand as she slashes at the hand that prodded her.

“Woah, easy. I’m a friend.”

She frowns, squinting from a clear fever.

“What’s going on?”

She looks at the familiar man in front of her.

“I found you in the woods. You were bleeding out of your back, wound heavily infected. I’ve put some gauze on it, as well as some medical mush that Gaius gave me, you’re going to be fine.”

The crackle of the fire registers as she forces her eyes open further.

“George?”

The man in front of her smiles, relieved.

“Yes, ma’am.”

He dabs a damp cloth on her forehead as she looks around, finding herself in a small clearing in the forest, resting on a blanket that he must’ve brought.

“How’d you get here?”

He frowns, clearly concerned.

“I came with you, of course.”

Her eyes widen in worry.

“No,” she whispers as he continues to wipe her face.

He meets her eyes with a smile.

“You didn’t.”

~*~

A unicorn is licking her face.

“Well that’s one theory disproven.” She mutters, staring in slight disbelief.

Anhora speaks up, smiling.

“Your wounds are mostly healed. Though I cannot stay for long, I can surely help you on your way to your friends.”

She meets his eyes, smiling as she feels the lessened pain.

“Thank you.”

He nods as she gingerly stands, assisted by the unicorn.

“And thank _you_.” She tells it, brushing it a bit with her hand.

Her slowly recharging magic practically hums with happiness, mingling with the unicorn’s.

“Emrys and Prince Arthur are that way, you can meet with them in a field a few miles from here if you hurry.” Anhora speaks, pointing. She follows his finger to see a shimmering golden string of light leading the way.

She nods at him, smiling.

“Goodbye, Anhura.”

He doesn’t reply.

When she looks over her shoulder, she sees that he’s vanished.

~*~

Mydoria hears them before she sees them.

“Alright, I don’t normally say things like this, but you did a good job back there.”

Silence.

“You hear what I just said?”

More silence.

“Alright, maybe I should give you an award. What do you want?”

She sees them.

“Some peace and quiet.”

She grins, sending an amused tendril of her own magic to poke at Merlin’s.

Her friend stops, Arthur just barely avoiding bumping into him as Merlin’s head snaps toward her.

She can see the smile on his face, and she just _knows_ he’s being bothered by something.

_What is it?_

_Tell you later._

“Mydoria!” Arthur exclaims, running toward her and swooping her into a hug. She winces at the pain in her still-healing side, and he’s immediately checking her for injuries while Merlin makes his way over.

“Still alive, then?” Merlin asks, smiling.

She smirks.

“For now.”

Merlin’s troubled smile grows as he pulls her in for a much gentler hug, his magic instinctively reaching out to help her injuries heal.

She lets him, knowing Arthur didn’t see all that much.

As concerned as he is, the man sucks at finding injuries.

“Let’s get home, boys.”

She’s not the only one to notice Merlin’s face darken a tad, Arthur sending her a concernedly confused glance.

She shrugs, already dreading the answer.

~*~

Arthur gives Uther his update, explaining what happened as Merlin stays distracted.

Morgana’s eyes look Mydoria over, some form of relief in her gaze as she focuses back on the prince.

“For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana’s birthday.”

Arthur gives a snarky comment back, good natured as his father leads him out of the room.

~*~

She’s reading up on self-fulfilling prophecies as Gaius and Merlin discuss the visions, the three of them eating dinner together as Gaius keeps an eye on the remainder of her wounds.

Eventually, dinner ends and she huffs, loudly interrupting Merlin’s brooding.

“Goodnight, boys.”

Gaius replies quickly, quieting down as Merlin gives a reluctant goodnight while retreating to his room.

~*~

“You’re getting her a dagger?” She asks, amused.

Arthur nods pridefully.

“It better be pretty.”

She walks away before he can respond.

~*~

“Did you get it?”

George nods, pulling the necklace out of his sleeve.

“I don’t understand. Isn’t she the enemy?”

Mydoria rolls her eyes. “She’s still a childhood friend, George. Plus, I can spell this to track her. She may catch it, but I doubt she’ll be able to block the tracking spells.”

George frowns. “Won’t she retaliate?”

Mydoria shrugs. “I put some protection spells, just in case. Nothing too big, just the basics. She won’t think further.”

George nods doubtfully.

She grins.

~*~

Merlin’s relaxed for all of five minutes.

Mydoria sees the knife in Morgana’s hand, and she knows.

That’s the one that Merlin saw.

_Hoo, boy._

~*~

“You put her in a coma?” Mydoria hisses, seeing the necklace around Morgana’s neck and knowing she’ll be fine.

“I didn’t mean to!” Merlin defends, already succumbing to the guilt.

“Of course you didn’t, so stop blaming yourself. She’ll be fine.”

Merlin frowns. “How do you know?”

“I always know.”

~*~

Uther and Arthur are wrecks, the former finally telling Gaius the truth.

Mydoria sits in the corner, noticing that Morgana has awoken.

She senses Merlin’s magic at the door, listening in.

_That’s the worst enemy to have._

~*~

She doesn’t know what he did, but Merlin speeds up the process Morgana’s healing.

She wakes up as Uther visits, him hugging his daughter to his chest as she smiles.

Mydoria bids her well, making her exit.

~*~

She senses Morgause in the castle, visiting Morgana.

She decides not to interrupt, knowing the sister deserves the chance to make sure that Morgana is alright.

Still, she sends a warning wave of magic toward Morgause, after one minute.

~*~

She senses Merlin’s magic heading to Morgana’s chambers, then Morgana heading to Uther’s chambers.

George immediately hands her a dagger as she leaves her rooms.

She dreads having to use it.

~*~

“The storm blew out the window, huh.”

Mydoria nods, crouched over the wreckage.

“Yup. That’s what happened, Arthur.”

“You sure?” He asks, still not believing her.

She looks him in the eye.

“Absolutely.”

It isn’t the first time she’s lied to him, and she doubts it’ll be the last.

It isn’t the first time he doesn’t believe her, either.

He doesn't bother demanding the truth, them both knowing she'll never tell him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While they may still be unofficially enemies, Mydoria still has a soft spot for Morgana, as they were childhood friends and she doesn't want to have to kill her.   
> There's also respect between the women, both warriors in their own right, so while they may fight on opposite sides and even attempt to kill one another at some point, right now they still look out for each other, when it comes to life and death situations.   
> (They want each other on their side, not dead. If that makes any sense.)


	31. The Changeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this chapter almost didn't get posted today. The week's been okay, we just haven't been able to /sleep/, and we were babysitting two different groups of three young children yesterday (saturday) so we couldn't post it then, and the week's been busy with preparation for Whumptober (Magnum PI fandom, though we may write some for merlin, if asked or have the time) and we really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter!   
> ~Sleef/Vickey

She’s ignoring Arthur and Uther’s conversation, as everyone plans for Lord Godwin’s arrival.

Mydoria is already well aware of Uther’s plans for the princess and Arthur, awkwardly informing his son of the situation as they approach.

She looks toward Princess Elena and her maidservant, getting an unusual sense from them.

_She’s a Changeling?_

The princess stumbles, falling onto the ground as Arthur moves to greet her.

The maidservant does nothing, and she can sense something… else, from her.

_Hmm._

~*~

She follows the maidservant into the woods.

Unsurprisingly, she’s led to the lake.

The lady yells a spell, summoning bright blue lights.

Mydoria can feel herself freeze as time stops.

“I sincerely hope you bring me good news.”

“The fathers are committed to the match.”

Mydoria cannot move, straining her magic to keep her brain fast, seeing what’s going on as time struggles to stop her.

“We have a guest.” The fairy royal glares right past the woman, directly at her.

Her brain is melting down as she tries to move. The fairy magic is far too strong for her, as the woman approaches her.

“What shall we do with her?” The maidservant asks, creepily grinning.

She can feel the blood roll down her nose as her paralyzed body gets plunged into the lake.

~*~

She cannot _breathe_.

Her eyes shoot open past the blinding headache as she tries to struggle, body too worn out to do much of anything as she realizes that she can’t move.

The scar on her abdomen is _burning_ , two pairs of arms wrapping around her own as she is pulled out of the lake, frantic voices yelling at each other as someone turns her on the side and pats her heavily on the back.

She coughs, harder and harder as the two men help her sit up.

“Mydoria, love, are you alright?” A familiar voice asks, and she quickly looks up to see that yes, Gwaine and Lancelot, her two banished boys, are in Camelot, and are helping her breathe.

Her head is still pounding, but she’s overjoyed at the sight of them.

“I will be.” She tries to say, but her voice comes out a garbled mess as she still leans heavily against what appears to be Gwaine’s chest.

So this’ll have to be _that_ kind of conversation, then.

_I will be, once I hunt down that pixie bitch and bake her into a pie._

The two men jerk to attention, hearing her voice in their heads, and Lance gives an easy grin.

“You had us worried, last month, when you were injured. We got your letters, and thankfully Gwaine was able to find me as we traveled back here.” Lance explains, and she can feel Gwaine nodding as she leans on him.

_Yeah, sorry about that. I was taken by surprise._

They both shake their heads.

“It’s fine, I think we’d both rather know when you’re injured, than not know.” Gwaine speaks up, holding her to him in a telling way.

_I cannot currently move very well, as you may have noticed, but I shall be fine in a few hours._

The two men share a worried glance over her head, nodding along.

“We can make camp nearby.” Gwaine decides, lifting her into his arms.

She falls asleep halfway back to their horses.

~*~

She wakes in a tent.

First things first.

_Merlin, Elena’s a Changeling. Her maidservant is a pixie, and you need to save—_

She’s interrupted.

_We know, you just rest up and let Gwaine and Lancelot help you. Gaius and I can handle this until you’re better._

She blinks in surprise, just letting the vague feeling bleed through their mental connection.

_Lancelot snuck into Gaius’s chambers to let us know what’s going on, we gave him some medicine and spells that might be able to help you recover sooner._

She feels a fond smile grow on her face.

_Thank you._

A warmth goes through the link.

_Any time you need us, we’ll be here._

Her smile grows sleepy as she loses consciousness once more.

~*~

_“As to this... Merlin, soon he will regret the day I ever heard his name. Let him know, who has angered me. Let him feel the power of the mighty Sheen!”_

She gasps awake, feeling Gwaine and Lance beside her as she wakes.

“ _Merlin, wake up now!_ ” She shouts, both in her mind and in the tent, feeling Merlin’s panic as she gasps for breath.

“Mydoria, does he need us?” Lance asks, hand on her shoulder as Gwaine already reaches for his sword.

She holds a hand up, sensing Merlin’s magic go through the Sidhe staff from all that long ago as he battles the troublesome fairy.

Her breath releases as she feels Merlin win the battle.

“No. He’s alright, now.”

_Thanks for the warning._

_As you said, anytime._

She still feels exhausted, but she can move.

“I should go help them.”

Mydoria moves to stand, being held back as Lance and Gwaine hold her.

“You just said Merlin’s fine, and as soon as you leave, we’ll have to leave, too.” Gwaine explains.

“Let’s… Enjoy the moment, as Gwaine tends to say.” Lance continues, pulling her back into their embrace as the three share a grin.

They _definitely_ enjoy the rest of the night.

~*~

She returns in time to hear Merlin repeatedly blasting the fairy, and she rushes down the hallway to see it happen as she throws one of her daggers.

The dagger hits at the same time as the blast, and the combination of Merlin's magic through Sidhe staff with a dagger formed through a dragon's breath makes the pixie collapse in a pile of tiny specs of gold.

"Come on." Merlin says, running into Elena's chambers.

She sighs, one hand on her scar as she follows him.

~*~

“I think you’re mad. I think you’re all mad, people should marry for love. Not convenience. And if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom then he is wrong, because you may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice, as to how you do it.”

Unless Uther’s suddenly grown lenient with princes marrying servants, she’s missed out on more than she'd realized.

Marriage music begins as Mydoria approaches Merlin, and they spend the time that it takes for Elena to approach Arthur with Merlin telepathically catching her up on the situation.

The two warlocks stand in silent protest, knowing fully well that these two would love nothing less than this event.

Arthur saves himself and Elena, cancelling the wedding as she agrees with everything he says.

Gaius approaches them as the wedding is cancelled.

“So you flirted with a pixie.” She greets the old man, who immediately glares at Merlin.

“And you _flirted_ with two banished men.”

Her eyes widen in surprise, mouth opening with nothing to say as the smug older man passes them, Merlin cluelessly wondering what had just happened.

“I’m not going to have this conversation with you right now, Merlin, we have some cleaning up to do.”

She watches his expression sour as he glances around the emptying courtroom, seeing the mess the people had left behind.

Mydoria grins. 

 


	32. The Castle of Fyrien

“Have you seen Gwen at all, today?” Arthur asks, approaching from the hall.

 Mydoria frowns confusedly. “No, why?”

Arthur glances around the hall, a concerned frown on his face. “Morgana said she didn’t show up for work this morning, we’re worried. I sent Merlin to check her home.”

Mydoria nods. “I’ll look around the village.”

And that’s that.

~*~

She spends an hour searching the entire village, asking around if anyone’s seen her friend.

No luck.

“Okay, magic time.” She mutters to herself, leaving.

~*~

“What’s that?”

“I found it at Gwen’s.”

The two keep bantering as Arthur smells the rag.

She smirks a bit as Merlin magics a chair behind him.

“You could knock a man out, with that.” Arthur grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

Mydoria frowns.

“Or a woman?”

~*~

The tracking spells aren’t working.

“Mydoria, you should take a rest. You’ve been at this all day and night, it’s morning.” George frowns.

The woman leans against her bowl of water, frowning as she tries to scry.

“There has to be _something_.”

The bowl finally shimmers, showing Gwen in her house, with Merlin.

She leaves before George can stop her.

~*~

“Gwen. If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn’t you want him to come to you?”

“You know I would.”

Mydoria bursts through the front door, pulling Gwen into a hug.

“I’m going to slaughter Cenrid.”

~*~

Arthur plans to rescue Elyan.

There’s no mention of Gwen’s father, Mydoria slipping away to scry for him to see Tom is fine.

She sighs, slipping back into the room as Arthur updates her on the plan.

~*~

“How else would he know about Arthur’s feelings for Gwen?”

Mydoria frowns as the two physicians discuss it.

“I’m going with you two.” She decides, horses already prepared.

~*~

And now their enemy is coming along.

_Well this won’t end well._

Merlin glances her way, Mydoria pursing her lips as they communicate.

_No shit._

~*~

Gwen and Arthur flirt up front, Merlin keeping an eye on the woods as Morgana slows her horse to be near Mydoria.

“What’s your plan, here, Morgana?” Mydoria asks, staring forward as the other warlock faces her.

She sees Merlin’s eyes glance her way, flashing a small silence spell so the others don’t overhear.

_Thanks._

“I don’t know what you mean, Mydoria. I’m helping my friend save her brother.”

Mydoria rolls her eyes.

“You’re the reason she’s in this mess in the first place.”

Morgana looks slightly aghast, and if Mydoria didn’t know her so well, she’d almost believe it.

“Why, Mydoria, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She rolls her eyes. “As an assassin, you know I have my spies. I know things others don’t, like who tried to kill Uther a few weeks ago.”

Morgana’s eyes sharpen, and the ugly person she’s become shines through.

“Say anything and I’ll have to kill you too.”

She senses Morgana’s magic building up, Merlin sending a quick glance over his shoulder as she snorts.

Mydoria simply looks over at Morgana, giving her a look drier than Camelot during the Unicorn debacle, and lets her own power build.

Morgana gasps.

“You’ll try.”

Merlin’s power is backing hers, hiding in her presence as he makes her seem stronger than she is.

_But we’re not gonna tell her that._

~*~

Arthur calls for them to make camp, Mydoria keeping a close eye on Morgana as they go to collect wood.

She senses Merlin’s magic heading toward them, the man ambling to collect sticks.

Morgana and Merlin talk, the man standing up to Morgana as they have the minefield equivalent of a conversation.

Mydoria snaps a twig, both jumping back from their intense glaring contest to look at her.

“Let’s just get the damn sticks.”

~*~

The three of them return, clearly ruining the moment.

Merlin tries to salvage it, Arthur just staring at him.

~*~

“More beans, anyone?”

Mydoria sighs as Merlin tries to interrupt Arthur, to keep Morgana from hearing the Prince.

“He never saw us coming, and neither will Cenrid.”

_He will, now._

~*~

Morgana has a new ring on her finger, in the morning.

Mydoria can sense the magic on it.

Merlin tries fruitlessly to sabotage Morgana’s horse, injuring her leg as she insists she’s fine.

_Did you honestly expect that to work?_

He practically glares at Mydoria.

_Shut up._

~*~

Mydoria sets up by the front gates of the castle, preparing her crossbow as she takes out the guards.

They’ll need an exit strategy, and with Cenrid knowing they’ll enter through the tunnels, the gate should be less guarded.

Orange smoke fills the air from the beach, the people in the castle coming to life as they all head inside.

_Perfect._

Then, she hears it.

_Mydoria, we’re captured, they knew about the tunnels._

_Of course they did, Merlin, I’ve got the front gates open for exit. Do you need me to come get you?_

She senses him roll his eyes.

_That would be nice, yeah._

She smirks.

_On my way._

~*~

“Oh? The lady Morgana, no less?”

“Don’t so much as _breathe_ on me, you pig.”

Morons.

~*~

“What are you talking about? There’s not going to be any because we’re going to escape from this filthy cell, and rescue the others. Also, Mydoria’s still out there. She’ll save us.”

Well, if that’s not a cue, she doesn’t know what is.

“Well this is just pitiful.”

Arthur jerks up, looking toward his friend.

“Mydoria, get us out of here.”

She shakes her head, already hearing voices and footsteps.

“Not yet. Hang in there, enact your plan soon. I’m going to check on Gwen.”

Arthur nods as she leaves.

~*~

She’s not expecting to get hit.

“You could’ve told me my father was alive!”

There’s no anger in Gwen’s voice, simply relief and happiness.

Arthur and Merlin meet them at the doorway of the cage.

~*~

“Elyan! Look after Gwen, we’re going after him.”

The man doesn’t try to argue.

“Good luck.” Gwen frowns.

Mydoria simply nods, daggers twirling in her hands as she follows the Prince.

~*~

She pulls Merlin behind a few corners and drapes, sneaking as they hear Arthur start to fight ahead.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

“One more step and she dies.”

“Coward, Cenrid. You always were.”

Cenrid laughs.

“It’s cowards that survive, now put down your sword.”

The two warlocks crouch behind the open door as Morgause enters the room.

The three banter, Morgause creating a flaming pillar that Merlin quickly counters.

“Really, did you honestly thing exploding it was the right move?” Mydoria hisses, pulling herself and her friend to their feet.

They enter the room seeing Arthur already pulling Morgana to her feet as they run.

The traitor tries to stall, Arthur eventually picking her up and running that way.

~*~

She sees the ambush coming, Elyan showing his skills as he defends them.

“Not bad.” Arthur grins.

“Well, practice makes perfect.” Elyan grins back, sheepish.

~*~

“Father can’t return to Camelot, but our friends Lance and Gwaine check in on him, every so often.” Elyan explains to his sister, Mydoria having joined the two of them for dinner.

“Don’t worry about Tom. If he’s ever in danger, he knows who he can call.” Mydoria reassures her friend, grinning as Elyan scarfs his chicken wings down.

“I didn’t rescue you from a rival kingdom for you to choke on your chicken, Elyan, chew your food!” Gwen laughs goodnaturedly, Mydoria snorting as Elyan tries to clean himself up.

“Would you like me to eat it daintily, with little bites, as you are, dear sister?” He shoots back, causing the two girls to laugh.

Mydoria eventually lends him a great deal of money, enough to buy the forge and get started with whatever he needs.

“There’s plenty more where that came from, Elyan. You need anything, just ask.”

The grin on his face is almost too big.

“I promise I’ll pay you back, every coin.”

She smiles and nods, not holding him to it as he cheers.

 


	33. The Eye of the Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We tried something a bit new in this chapter, let us know if you like it or if you have any questions and whatnot?   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“You’re seriously just going to sit out here all night?”

Merlin jumps when she speaks, leaning on the spiral staircase’s railing as she snacks on some sliced fruit.

“Yes.”

The poor boy’s already half-asleep, laying on the floor with no pillow or blanket.

Mydoria shrugs, jumping over the railing as she slides down next to him.

“Want some fruit?”

Merlin smiles.

~*~

Uther isn’t surprised to see the two of them, Merlin drooling on her shoulder as he sleeps, Mydoria twirling a dagger in her hands as she senses Arthur’s presence in the empty room.

They enter the room, Mydoria ignoring the conversation between father and son as they speak.

“Unaided.”

She glances at Uther as he puts emphasis on the word, meeting her own eyes in warning.

Whether it is to follow Arthur or to stay behind, she’s unsure.

It doesn’t matter, she thinks.

She’ll follow Arthur, anyways.

(She knows Merlin will, too.)

~*~

She’s reading a letter from Lancelot as she checks her magical maps.

“Hmm.” She hums, reading about Gwaine’s separation from their beloved as she tracks the two of them on the map.

She sees that Gwaine is, coincidentally, nearby.

Mydoria considers it, thinking.

She and Merlin can make a small pit stop.

~*~

Arthur’s leaving, Merlin sending Mydoria panicked looks as he glances between her and the bracelet that Morgana gave her brother.

_I know, we’re following him anyways, we’ll help him._

He only looks slightly relieved.

~*~

“It sucks the life out of the wearer.” Mydoria bursts into Gaius’s chambers, stopping abruptly as she realizes the room is empty.

Mydoria glances around the room, sending a quick burst of magic out to see that…

Oh.

They’re in the library.

She purses her lips and rolls her eyes, spinning on her heel to go find them.

~*~

“It’s the Eye of the Phoenix.” Merlin informs her, their horses racing out of the castle.

She rolls her eyes again.

“Yeah, I know. Let’s go!”

~*~

They ride through the night, Merlin not questioning the seemingly random information that yes, she does know Gwaine.

“But when did you two meet?” Merlin asks.

She smiles.

“Oh, look, a tavern! Betcha he’s in there!”

Merlin follows her lead.

~*~

They interrupt a fight.

Gwaine glides along the table, Merlin and Mydoria grinning.

“Hello, Gwaine.” Merling speaks, Gwaine grinning at the sight of them.

And then, they’re running.

~*~

“You ever make me jump off of a wall again, I’ll tell Lance.”

Gwaine shudders in fear, Merlin looking amusedly on while they ride the horses away.

~*~

She feels Gwaine hugging her back as they slow, Merlin asking Gwaine questions about the fight.

“How’d you find me?” Gwaine finally asks, confused.

Mydoria scoffs to herself.

“Honestly, sweetie, you don’t think I keep track of my boys?”

Gwaine considers it, chuckling.

“Of course you do, my darling.”

He presses a kiss to her neck, Merlin looking very confused as she allows it.

~*~

“I’ve traveled to many places, Merlin.”

“Not the perilous lands, I know that.”

“Why?”

“I don’t see any taverns.”

“I told you it was wretched.”

The men chuckle as Mydoria frowns, memories washing over her.

“Have you ever been, love?” Gwaine asks from over her shoulder.

She bites her lip.

“A couple times.”

The men go silent.

“What’s it like?” Merlin asks.

She shrugs.

“Perilous.”

Her horse gets nudged forward before anyone can speak.

~*~

The three of them leave the horses, Mydoria magicking a protection spell around them as they reach a wooden bridge.

“So. Magic has arrived.” A dwarf speaks.

Merlin asks questions, conversing with the dwarf as Gwaine approaches.

“Ah! Finally, Strength has arrived, the trio is complete!” The dwarf exclaims.

“Who’s he?” Gwaine asks, not bothering to deny it as he prepares to throw down.

Merlin holds him back, the dwarf’s eyes flashing as the sword Gwaine pulls turns into flowers.

“And—ah. You’re not supposed to be here.”

Mydoria lifts an eyebrow at the man, having been silently observing the scene before the dwarf noticed her.

“And why is that?” She asks, a tad offended.

The dwarf frowns.

“You… you’re not in the story. You’re not necessary, and yet you… are?”

Her eyebrow stays lifted as she moves toward Gwaine and Merlin.

The dwarf sighs.

“You’ve been added in. Probably by some hapless fan who doesn’t like the ending of the original story, but doesn’t have the power to change that, so they’ve written their own version of events. A Mary Sue, if you will.”

The three of them take a wary step away from the dwarf.

“Fan?”

“Mary Sue?”

“Story?”

Three voices all at once, focusing on different things.

Mydoria wants to keep asking, and she knows the others do, too, but the faint trace of Arthur’s latent magic dims.

“We have to go.”

Merlin and Gwaine don’t question her.

“I suppose. Your sword will be returned once you reach the other side. Do not deny the Fisher King what he wishes, nothing is as it seems, and Strange?”

Mydoria stops, almost done storming past him.

“I don’t know what role you play in this story, but I think I know your end goal. Be careful that you change his fate, not take it on as your own.”

Mydoria sees his almost troubled expression, pursing her lips as she moves on.

~*~

“What was that?” A jumpy Merlin asks, glancing around them.

“A pheasant.” Gwaine speaks, equally spooked as he moves his blade closer to him.

Mydoria stares into the fire, still wondering what the dwarf meant.

_I was… added in? To a story? How is this a story? It’s reality._

She pinches her own arm as hard as she can, confirming it.

This is real.

_(She hopes.)_

The boys are talking about pheasants, Gwaine’s reasoning to join them on the journey.

Mydoria looks up as another wyvern yells, the boys afraid.

“Oh, relax, boys. You’ve got a magical assassin on your side.” She reassures, silently casting a spell as she flicks her wrist, putting a protective barrier around the three.

She goes to bed before the boys can ask about the dwarf’s words, still confused herself.

~*~

“C’mon, we’re getting closer.”

“That’s exactly why I’m slowing down, Merlin. We don’t want him to know we’re following him, do we? This quest is supposed to be done alone.”

“Mydoria, we need to get the bracelet off of him somehow.”

She shrugs. “He’ll fall asleep eventually.”

The three of them look at the tower.

“What are those?”

“Pheasants.” Mydoria mutters sarcastically, already moving toward them as the boys realize who the birds are hunting.

~*~

Gwaine lets her enchant his armor and weaponry, magic naturally filling him with strength and energy as they break into the castle. She sends some Merlin’s way, simply boosting his own spells and adding some of her own, doing the same for herself.

“Let’s split up.”

~*~

“Arthur!” She shouts, running through the castle.

She’s going up a spiral staircase, breaking through a door as it slams shut behind her.

“Hello.”

Mydoria’s eyes widen as she realizes where she is.

She kneels.

“Fisher King.”

“We’ll have another guest, soon. My dwarf friend gave you some questions, I believe?”

Mydoria nods, thinking back on it.

“He said that I was added to an already existing story. What does that mean?”

The Fisher King smiles serenely, glancing knowingly at the ceiling.

“Yes. The Author doesn’t like how the story ended. Believe me, if you knew, you wouldn’t, either.”

Mydoria glances up as well, not seeing anything amiss.

“Who’s the Author?” She asks, glancing around.

The Fisher King looks toward her.

“I doubt you’ll ever meet. She’s from a universe where there is no magic.”

Mydoria’s eyebrow lifts.

She’s about to ask another question when the door opens.

“Mydoria? What are you doing in here?” She hears Merlin ask, and he trips.

Her head snaps his way as he activates the trap, the old door slamming shut as Arthur and Gwaine give twin panicked shouts.

“Merlin! Mydoria! Are you alright?”

Merlin shouts a response back, the cobwebbed man whispering to Emrys.

The two of them converse, Mydoria tuning them out as she moves toward the door.

She can sense the ambivalent magic of the wyverns, approaching as the two men converse.

“The time of the Once and Future King.”

Mydoria’s breath catches.

“This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur’s quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident.”

The king drops his trident, the weapon clamoring against the ground.

“Water, from the Lake of Avalon.”

Mydoria turns her back on them, respecting how the conversation between the two fade, turning into background noise as the Fisher King casts a spell.

“Strange.”

She turns, recognizing the name that the dwarf had called her.

“When you are done, if you do it right, my kingdom is yours. You may choose my heir, whether it be you or someone else.”

She nods, Merlin giving the Fisher King the Phoenix’s Eye.

They watch with vague sadness as all that is left of the King is his crown, somehow sparkling clean.

Mydoria reaches for it, the crown flying into her hand as she stands, running her fingers along the short stubs on the top of the band.

“What will you do?” Merlin asks her, confusedly concerned.

Mydoria hums, putting a small amount of her own magic into the crown to see what happens.

The castle tower positively _glows_.

The two warlocks watch as the room around them cleans itself, the light magic spreading to just inside the doorway.

“If Arthur ever rejects our magic, we can come here.” She decides. “He won’t, but. If he does.”

Merlin agrees, simply nodding as the door suddenly rises a foot into the air.

Mydoria teleports the crown back to her chambers, the simple magic easier to do than usual, especially at such a distance, and sees Gwaine already moving toward her.

“Are you alright, love?”

Mydoria smiles, kissing his cheek.

“I’m fine. We both are.”

“Merlin!” Arthur greets, voice relieved.

The two lovers look over to see him patting Merlin’s shoulder, a small proud smile on his face.

Gwaine grins at Mydoria, moving over to his friend.

He looks him over, pulling him into a hug as Arthur picks the trident up.

“Let’s get out of this place.”

Gwaine sends an incredulous look toward his lover and friend, the two warlocks grinning knowingly.

~*~

“Here’s my stop.” Gwaine begins, grinning bitterly.

He snarks with Arthur, Merlin and Mydoria sharing another knowing grin.

“Where will you go this time?” Merlin asks, grinning.

Gwaine lifts a finger to the air, seeing Mydoria’s nudge south.

“I think I’ll go south.”

Arthur gives Gwaine his thanks, Mydoria moving her horse closer to his.

“Go find our Lance. Try to stay together, this time.” She asks, smiling.

“No promises.” Gwaine grins, pressing a long kiss to her lips.

She ignores Merlin’s mirthful look, noticing Arthur’s back to them.

~*~

They return, Merlin and Mydoria spinning a story of herb-fetching that turned into dissolving a human-trafficking ring.

Mydoria doesn’t need to explain herself to Merlin, and Gwen interrupts her chance of answering Arthur’s confused questions when she pulls her aside.

“I think Morgana’s trying to kill Arthur.”

Hoo, boy.


	34. Love in the Time of Dragons

She senses the magical beast when it enters the city, tripping a few of her less obvious spells as she walks.

Mydoria sits in on Uther’s concerns about miracle cures in the villages surrounding the castle, spending the entire time rolling her eyes.

Merlin catches her eyes in a glance, and she hears his thoughts.

_If I wasn’t right in front of him, I’d be rolling my eyes too._

She smirks. _Wimp._

They’re dismissed, Mydoria excusing herself as she follows Arthur.

The Prince has been giving her a bit of a cold shoulder, since he’d seen her interact with Gwaine.

“Arthur.” She speaks in the empty hallway.

He glances over his shoulder, moving into his chambers before speaking.

“How could you do that to Lancelot?” Arthur asks, genuinely confused and saddened.

She purses her lips.

“Lance knows.”

Arthur splutters.

“Wh-how-why? I saw you two, both were in love! How could you hurt him, even if he knows?”

She doesn’t know why, but there’s a bit of annoyance in her.

“First of all, my love life is my business, not yours. Secondly, Lancelot, Gwaine and I are, all three of us, figuring it out.”

She’s stepped into his personal space now, anger leading her forward as he looks confusedly into her eyes.

“What?”

She rolls her eyes.

“Just don’t think about it too hard. You might hurt yourself.”

His confusion changes to general annoyance at the insult, which is exactly her intention.

“Whatever, Mydoria. I’ve got to get some paperwork done.”

She takes the dismissal for what it is, leaving to meet with Gaius and Merlin for dinner.

~*~

Mydoria sits through Gaius convincing Merlin that there was no magic involved.

“So it was magic, but you covered for whomever it is?”

The older man jumps, glancing toward the room where his young charge sleeps.

“Please leave this alone, Mydoria.”

She’s about to press further, but she isn’t entirely unable to pick up on subtle hints.

“If it gets out of hand, I will get involved.” She warns, frowning concernedly.

Gaius takes the warning for what it is.

~*~

She senses Gaius’s magic meeting with the monster’s magic, frowning as she sits up.

“Everything alright?” George asks, pausing in his work as she waits.

“Probably not. Merlin’s got it covered, though.”

She doesn’t have to look at him to sense his skeptical look.

She shrugs.

“I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

~*~

She snoops, because of course she does.

Mydoria’s following Gaius’s new friend, when Gwen pulls her aside.

“What will we do about Morgana?”

Mydoria glances around to find the woman, seeing the King’s Ward looking at some jewelry while they discuss.

She can’t find Gaius’s friend, casting her magic out like an invisible net as she senses the corrupted magical signature with Gaius.

“Gwen, I would love to discuss this with you, but I’m a tad busy.”

She walks away before her friend can reply.

~*~

She gets back to the castle to see Arthur beating Merlin up.

“Merlin, go take a nap. I’ll spar with Arthur.”

The knights in the field gather around, smirking as Arthur gulps.

Merlin grins, racing past the two of them.

The assassin pulls out her daggers, smirking at her friend.

~*~

“I need you to look into a monster.” Merlin greets her in the morning, Mydoria frowning sleepily in her bed as she rubs her eyes.

“Where’s George?”

Merlin puts her breakfast on the table of her room while she stretches, yawning.

“I switched with him today, I needed to talk to you. Gaius’s friend Alice brought a creature into Camelot, and Gaius is too blinded by her presence to see it. It’s a small creature, with a scorpion’s tail and a serket’s neck.”

She sits up straighter, already thinking on it.

“Geroge will help Arthur for the day. It sounds like a Manticore, but you should ask Geoffrey, in the library.”

Merlin nods, leaving.

~*~

Mydoria frowns.

“Gwen, as long as she isn’t actively trying to kill him, which she currently isn’t, I have to focus on the other thing that’s trying to kill the royals this week. I can handle Morgana, just act normal, Gwen. I’ll handle it later.”

Her friend sighs again, Mydoria moving past her as she misses the bags under the maid’s eyes.

~*~

“You confronted Gaius twice, now? Why’d you think that’d work?” Mydoria asks, frowning.

Merlin nods dejectedly, rubbing his arm as he glances Arthur’s way.

Mydoria smirks, seeing the Prince play with his other knights while they watch.

“He’s going to put her under his own tests. Just because you two argued about her doesn’t mean he didn’t hear what you said.”

Merlin’s frown lightens a bit at that.

“Why don’t you have dinner in my rooms, with George and me tonight?”

~*~

Alice has poisoned Uther, and Gaius is being blamed.

“Check for manticore poison.”

The two men jump at her voice, Gaius looking thoroughly heartbroken as Merlin frowns concernedly.

“Gaius, you know who did this. You don’t need to cover for her. She’s poisoned Uther!” The apprentice exclaims, Gaius harshly dismissing him.

Mydoria scowls.

~*~

_Should I tell Arthur?_

Mydoria ponders Merlin’s question.

_If you don’t, I will._

~*~

“Prepare a second bed in here, please, George.”

Her servant lifts an inquisitive eyebrow as Merlin’s belongings arrive.

“Oh.”

~*~

“The manticore’s controlling Alice as well and we need to save her.” Merlin speaks in a rush, having sprinted into their chambers.

Mydoria sighs.

“Because of course we do.”

~*~

She leaves Merlin to have the heart-to-heart with Gaius, the two of them bonding as Mydoria tracks the manticore.

“You don’t belong here.”

She stops in the street, daggers in hand as she turns to see the manticore.

“Neither do you.”

The manticore laughs, a dark, terrifying laugh.

She’s unimpressed.

_We’re summoning the manticore._

Mydoria simply grins as it lunges for her, vanishing in midair.

~*~

She thrusts a hand forward, keeping the manticore’s stinger from reaching Merlin’s face as Gaius destroys the box.

The manticore changes directions, lunging for Gaius as Merlin shouts before exploding.

“Not bad for a has-been.” Merlin grins shakily at his mentor.

“Not bad, indeed.”

~*~

Uther’s fine now, sentencing Alice to death immediately.

Mydoria’s not surprised, just like she’s not surprised that Gaius tries to save her.

She stalls the guards, letting them have a moment before she is taken to her death.

~*~

Merlin’s stuff is back in his own room, Mydoria grinning at George while she explains that a prisoner has escaped.

Her servant grins back, tipping a small cup of water her way as they eat their dinner.


	35. Queen of Hearts

She sleeps through the night, for once.

~*~

It’s strange, watching the royal family during breakfast, Merlin and Gwen serving them as Arthur smiles at his crush.

The Prince makes a fool of himself, and Morgana hides a scowl.

Mydoria slips away, frowning to herself.

~*~

“We have our own strife, but Morgana is still Gwen’s friend. I cannot believe that she would be willing to hurt her.” Mydoria frets to George, biting her lower lip as she paces.

George simply putters about, cleaning and sorting her room while she considers.

“I just… Gwen and Morgana have always been the best of friends, even when we were children. I can’t believe that she would go so far as to hurt her, now.”

George sighs, pulling her hands into his.

“I think this is something you need to ask Morgana. Clear the air, establish boundaries of what can and cannot be harmed, in this battle.”

Mydoria frowns, well aware of her own naivete.

“I don’t want there to be a battle, at all.”

George’s friendly face falls into an expression that only he is allowed to have around her, sympathetic as he pulls her into a hug.

~*~

“Morgana, may we speak?”

The other sorceress tilts her head questioningly.

“Yes, I don’t see why not.”

She waits until they’re in Morgana’s chambers to bring it up.

“Don’t bring Gwen into this.”

Morgana frowns, about to deny it, but Mydoria beats her to the punch.

“Don’t deny it. I still know you, Morgana. Despite past grievances, we’re still friends. We can work together, get better control of your magic, and tell Uther about it. If he tries to kill us, I have a safe place we can go, and I want you to be a part of it. But if you get Gwen hurt, Morgana, that’s crossing a line that I’m not sure you can come back from.”

Morgana’s face is openly saddened as she listens, but something changes while Mydoria speaks, and she knows.

She has already crossed that line.

“Morgana, what did you do?”

~*~

“So Gwen’s banished, and nobody could take a moment to tell me?” Mydoria asks, storming into Gaius’s chambers.

She can tell the old man has already chewed Merlin out simply by their positions, and she gets over her anger quickly.

“Arthur’s planning on going with her, so you’d better figure a way to fix this, soon.”

~*~

She meets Gwen and Merlin at her home, packing.

“Gwen, stop it.” Merlin demands as she enters.

“I’ve contacted your father, he’s going to meet you in Ealdor. You two are to stay with Hunith until we figure this out, and I swear to you, we will figure this out.”

The two friends look at her in surprise, both hopeful.

She simply nods and retreats, unable to acknowledge her teary-eyed friend for much longer.

~*~

“What’s that?” She hears Arthur exclaim as she enters his chambers. There are knights searching the place, with Arthur and Merlin standing by the bed.

She shares wide eyes with Merlin as they recognize it.

~*~

“I just saw some guards dragging Gwen into the palace.”

They sprint, for once Arthur keeping up with her.

~*~

Uther is so blinded by his hardened heart, he will not listen to anyone.

Mydoria follows him as he leaves.

~*~

“Mydoria, I’ve got all the evidence I need.”

She breaks his nose with one punch.

The king reels back, too shocked to do much of anything.

“Gwen has been a friend since childhood, if she was a sorceress, I would know.”

Uther holds the poultice out to her.

“But _you didn’t!_ And now she’s poisoned my son against me!”

She grabs the poultice out of his hand, frowning as she lets her own magic energy infiltrate it.

_Morgana._

“Give me a day to find the real sorcerer.”

He doesn’t acquiesce.

~*~

“I—”

She stops, frowns.

Squints.

“I can see you’re busy, I’ll come back later.”

“Mydoria, wait.” Arthur exclaims, frowning.

She steps back into his chambers, seeing Arthur and…

_Merlin, what in the universe are you doing?_

He sends her rapid-fire thoughts, explaining his plan.

_So you’re still an idiot, then._

He rolls his eyes at her.

~*~

“You have wronged so many people, in so many ways. You’re blinded by your hatred of magic, you have tortured and executed innocent people, you, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant, old tyrant!”

It’s the first real response that Merlin has come up with the entire time, even as he calls Arthur a toad.

_Pretty therapeutic, huh?_

He smirks at her as he leaves.

She catches Morgana’s shocked, panicked look as the humor in her smile fades, suspicion confirmed.

~*~

“Morgana.”

The other woman jumps, spinning around over her bowl of water.

“Athele.”

With a wave of Mydoria’s hand, the scrying bowl is destroyed.

“Well that was entirely unnecessary.” Morgana comments, staring at the broken clay on her floor.

“I warned you.”

She looks at Mydoria, frowning.

“What do you mean?”

There’s a dagger hovering over her chest, in an instant.

“It may not kill you, but trust me when I tell you this will hurt. You have gone too far, dragging Gwen into this battle, and from this moment forward, you are nothing but my enemy.”

Morgana frowns, actually looking stricken by her words as the dagger plunges into her chest.

It won’t kill her, as it doesn’t have the dragon’s breath, but it’ll keep her distracted for a while.

She pulls the blade out, silently slipping away.

~*~

“Gaius, what can I do?”

“Get this to Merlin, in any way you can.”

She takes the potion and runs.

~*~

_“Merlin.”_

He turns to face her.

“A curse upon you all, I will have my revenge!”

He reaches for the bottle, taking it from her hands as she nods.

She watches as he causes a scene, chasing after him like everyone else.

“Merlin, together.”

She grabs his old hands, their magic mixing to make the antidote work quick.

Arthur finds them, Merlin thankfully back to normal, scolding his manservant about letting the sorcerer go.

“Yes, he must’ve ran right past you.” Mydoria teases a seemingly-drunk Merlin.

Arthur runs past them then, continuing to search.

Merlin simply looks at her and grins.


	36. The Sorcerer's Shadow

She frowns, pausing training with Leon.

“Everything alright?” He asks, frowning concernedly at her pause.

“Yes.”

There’s a spark of magic in the forest, half a day’s walk from the castle.

She shakes her head, charging Leon again as they train for the tournament.

~*~

“Here. Clean them.”

“What?”

“My boots. Clean them.”

Mydoria scowls, hearing the voices coming from ahead as a new person joins the argument.

She hates it when people try to hurt Merlin.

“Watch out!” Merlin shouts, Mydoria sprinting toward them as two men leave.

She listens just outside the door, hearing Arthur’s call and sensing the magic in the armory.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouts, Merlin scurrying past Mydoria as she follows.

~*~

Uther wants to compete, Morgana’s egging him on.

Mydoria glares at the woman as she plants the idea in his head.

_This won’t end well._

~*~

She sharpens her blades, staring angrily at the two who had left the armory.

“There are no rules.” She mutters to herself, lips turning into a wicked grin.

~*~

_Because of course he’s competing._

Merlin meets her gaze at the opposite end of the arena, Morgana calling the start of the tournament as Uther prepares to fight.

Arthur takes a knee, Mydoria beside him as Uther wins the first battle.

~*~

She wins all of her tournament battles, not using her magic as she fights, Arthur’s battles are almost too easy for the man, taking most of his competition out with one hit, and Uther’s barely hanging in there.

She’s watching a scrawny man fight when she senses the magic again.

_Merlin._

_I know._

_I think it’s the ring, Merlin. You need to get the ring._

Merlin nods as the scrawny man wins.

~*~

Merlin fills her in on the symbol.

“His magic amplifies the ring’s magic, then.” She summarizes, Merlin nodding as they move.

Mydoria stops.

“He just used it again, I think to heal himself. I’ll see if I can get the ring.”

She leaves before he can reply.

~*~

Gaius talks Uther out of the magical accusations.

“You heat the skin to coagulate the blood, and it cauterizes the wound.” The old man explains.

Merlin nods. “The shoulder.”

Gaius sends Merlin to talk to the lad.

Mydoria follows, still incredibly cautious.

~*~

Merlin gives him a chance, Gilli quickly opening up to him as they converse.

Mydoria leaves the pair to talk, because even if she doesn’t trust that Gilli won’t hurt anyone outside the tournament, she is certain that Merlin can protect himself.

~*~

Day two of the tournament ends well, Arthur and Uther both taking a couple of hits from their unfamiliarity with certain fighting styles.

Mydoria gets a new soon-to-be scar on her arm, but she’s distracted by Gilli fighting, killing his opponent.

One look at the opponent’s face shows who it was.

That’s one less body she’s going to have to take care of.

~*~

Merlin goes to talk with Gilli, because he’s a nice, soft person who genuinely cares, and Mydoria doesn’t.

She gets interrupted by Arthur.

“I don’t want to fight my father. If I win, he’ll be incredibly embarrassed, he’s won three years in a row, Mydoria. If I let him win, it wouldn’t be a fair fight!”

She shrugs.

“Ask Merlin later.”

~*~

Arthur and Uther are going to fight, Mydoria having already finished her fighting for the day.

Uther proves that he’s not going to go easy right at the start, Arthur tentatively goading him on in the fight.

Mydoria watches from the distance, seeing Arthur make his decision.

~*~

He threw the fight well.

Uther has _absolutely_ realized this, celebrating as the kingdom cheers for him.

~*~

“I thought you said Gilli was withdrawing?” Mydoria asks Merlin, hand on his shoulder.

They watch in shock as he wins.

“He’s becoming a sadist, Merlin. If you don’t do something about this, I’ll have to.”

Merlin sends her a sharp glance, panic in his eyes.

“Just be careful, Merlin. He can’t fight Uther tomorrow.”

~*~

“Is he going to kill Uther?”

George sighs, putting the pitcher of wine down.

“I think he’ll try.”

Mydoria struggles, thinking as she senses Merlin summon Kilgarrah.

She’d already promised Uther that she would only protect him until Arthur was ready to be king.

She thinks of her friend.

Mydoria glances up to see George, somehow already knowing what she’s thinking as he holds out one of her cloaks.

She sighs.

_He’s not ready, yet._

~*~

“Mydoria, stop. Let me handle this.” Merlin insists, meeting her at the tournament.

“They’re about to fight, we don’t have time for this, Merlin.”

“Mydoria, _please_.”

She faces him.

There are tears in his eyes as she stares.

“I’ve done it before,” she offers.

He shakes his head.

“This is my decision.”

She nods, moving to stand next to him as the King and warlock fight.

~*~

She withdraws from the tournament just before she has to fight Uther.

Arthur sends her a playfully annoyed squint when he realizes, Mydoria simply smiling at him as Uther gloats about his win.

~*~

Uther praises Arthur, finally admitting that his son may actually be ready to be king.

Everyone in the room smiles, Morgana’s being the only fake one.


	37. The Coming of Arthur - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later than usual, we're super sick at the moment.   
> Y'all, please comment if you have anything you want to see, or any questions, or even just wanna say hey. We've mentioned this before (methinks around chapter 17?) but posting these chapters kinda feels like a shout into the void, and we really really do want to know what other people think of what we write.   
> Hope you enjoy!   
> ~Sleef/Vic

Leon is dead.

Mydoria holds her blank expression, uncaring of who senses it as she casts her magic out as far as it could reach.

Merlin and Morgana both send her sharp glances, Mydoria ignorant as she senses druidic magic at work.

Her eyes meet Merlin’s.

_Leon isn’t dead._

~*~

He returns in the night.

Uther questions him almost frantically as he tries to explain what had happened.

Mydoria moves silently, standing just behind Leon as Uther watches the man.

She lifts an eyebrow at the King, daring to make her own loyalty known to the older man.

He bids everyone goodnight.

~*~

“Hello, Leon.”

The knight jumps, eyes wide in surprise as Mydoria slips into his rooms.

“Mydoria, how are you?”

She smirks.

“A lot better than you, I imagine.”

Her magic pokes at the latent magic of the cup, testing a theory.

Leon doesn’t so much as flinch as the magic stirs within him.

“I should leave you to rest.”

She leaves before he responds, already mourning her friend’s mortality.

~*~

She enters Arthur’s chambers, dropping a bag on the table with a thud.

“When are we leaving?”

Arthur frowns at her.

“You’re not coming.”

She smirks.

“I’m an assassin, Arthur. If anyone knows how to sneak around, it’s me.”

Merlin gives them both confused looks, deciding not to interfere with this futile battle of wills.

~*~

She senses his location, reaching for it the moment the three riders pass the border.

She smirks, magically poking his consciousness.

He clumsily pokes back as she grins.

~*~

Merlin and Arthur get knocked out by darts.

She goes willingly.

~*~

“What was that you were saying about me being a pessimist?”

“Must’ve slipped my mind.”

The two of them help Merlin to his feet, chains clinking as they stand.

Someone grabs Arthur’s shoulder.

“Touch me again, you die.”

Merlin grins. “Gwaine?”

Mydoria smiles, looking around as she listens to the three men speak.

“Lovely bloke. Slave trader.”

Merlin freezes.

“We’re going to be sold as slaves?”

The man himself tries to pick Merlin to fight.

Mydoria glances at Gwaine as Arthur volunteers.

Her lover rolls his eyes, resigned.

“This’ll be interesting.” Mydoria smirks.

Arthur sends her an offended look, and she shrugs.

“You know if it gets out of hand I’ll get involved.”

He doesn’t look very reassured, as the two fighters get dragged away.

~*~

They’re told to kill each other.

“We need a plan.”

“I could set things on fire, that’s always a good distraction.” Mydoria suggests, shrugging amicably as she watches the fight.

“Why are you so cheerful?” Merlin asks, considerably less amicable.

_We’re the most powerful people in the room. We’ll all be fine._

Merlin whispers a fire spell, ducking as Mydoria punches his guard in the face.

“Run!”

She grabs his arm in the chaos, dragging him out with Arthur and Gwaine on their heels.

~*~

“Well that’s somewhere I’ll not be in a hurry to see again.”

Arthur replies, Mydoria tuning him out as Merlin tells him what they’re looking for.

“What part of the word _secret_ do you not understand?” Arthur yells.

Mydoria hushes him as Merlin shrugs.

“What? It’s _Gwaine!_ ”

She smirks, moving them along.

~*~

The boys banter, Merlin getting more and more frustrated.

“One more minute, and you both would’ve been dead. Neither of you won! Your plan was as half-baked as ass, and if it was not for that fire, we would all be pushing up daisies.”

The grumpy mage tramples the ground ahead as the men frown at each other, Mydoria frowning concernedly at her friend as she brushes past them.

~*~

They reach the druid caves, Merlin letting out a sarcastic comment.

Mydoria lets the two fighters go on ahead, holding onto her friend’s arm.

_Are you alright?_

He squints.

_I’m fine. It’s just—_

He sighs.

_Leon died. I sensed him die. I didn’t know it was him dying, but I felt it. I couldn’t do anything to help him, Mydoria, and if I can’t help my friend, how am I supposed to protect Arthur?_

She frowns, because first of all, Merlin must be insanely powerful to have sensed Leon’s death in Cenrid’s kingdom.

Second, it’s not his fault.

_You couldn’t’ve seen this coming, Merlin. Leon getting hurt isn’t on you, it’s not your job to protect all of us. You focus on protecting Arthur, the rest of us know to ask for help when we need it, and in Leon’s case, I don’t think we have to worry about him dying anytime soon._

Merlin frowns.

_What do you mean?_

Mydoria’s about to answer, when they hear Arthur asking questions.

_I’ll explain later._

~*~

Arthur puts a blade to a child’s chest, and Mydoria grabs his forearm.

“There is no need for violence, Arthur Pendragon.”

The druid speaks with Arthur, giving him the Cup of Life willingly.

The group of four make their exit carefully, Merlin stopping and looking back.

Mydoria waits for him, meeting the druid leader’s eyes as he nods her way.

Mydoria watches him as they leave.

~*~

“Cenrid’s men.” Mydoria frowns, listening.

Arthur meets her gaze.

“Run!”

Mydoria grabs Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine separating their own directions as they run.

Arthur gets shot in the leg.

Mydoria runs down the cliff, slipping and sliding.

“Take care of Arthur, I’ll get the cup!”

She races after the enemy soldiers, chasing them down.

Mydoria slows, seeing them reach the larger patrol group, not expecting Morgause.

She must’ve used a cloaking spell, because it’s only now that Mydoria senses her magic.

The two women make eye contact, Morgause thrusting out a palm as Mydoria goes flying back.

Her head hits a tree, and she’s unconscious.

~*~

Gwaine’s shaking her shoulder.

“Mydoria, love. Please wake up.”

She opens her eyes, feeling him pull her to her feet.

“Arthur’s been poisoned, Cenrid’s army is marching. We need to get to Camelot, now.”

She frowns, getting her bearings quicker than usual, feeling Merlin’s magic from a distance as it gives her strength.

“Why weren’t you with Lance?”

Gwaine hesitates.

“He told me to stay close to Camelot, in case something happened to you. He went north, helping another friend of his.”

They reach the camp by day, Arthur wobbling around on a singular good leg as Merlin tries to help.

“We need to get back to Camelot!” Arthur yells when he sees the pair.

Mydoria stops leaning on Gwaine, knowing his lie but unwilling to argue for truth at the moment.

“Let’s hurry.”

~*~

They run past burning villages, seeing fallen soldiers as they pass.

“Who could’ve done such a thing?” A clueless Gwaine asks.

“An army of men that cannot die.” Arthur answers.

Mydoria catches Gwaine’s confused look.

~*~

Even going as quick as they can, it takes a full day for them to reach Camelot.

The village has been destroyed, men slaughtered as the group of four approach the castle.

“They never stood a chance.”

~*~

“We need to check on Gwen and Elyan’s home.” Arthur announces.

They break in, finding Elyan ready to fight.

“They came out of nowhere. A mighty army, weapons were of no use against them.”

Mydoria listens to Arthur and Elyan speak, doing what she does best as she feels her mind turn numb.

Gwaine must sense something, grabbing her shoulder as she meets his concerned eyes.

His concern turns to shock as she meets his gaze, her own eyes empty of any emotion as she thinks about their situation.

“We need to get to the dungeons. Arthur, you and Merlin will stop at Gaius’s chambers, so you can get your leg properly patched up, Gwaine and Elyan are going to come with me to get the prisoners.”

Arthur nods, dazed.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

“Are you sure they’ll be alright, love?” Gwaine asks, the three sneaking about.

“I am confident in Merlin’s skills to hide. He will protect Arthur with his life.” She responds, voice flat as she surveys the halls.

_We found Gaius._

She doesn’t react.

“Gaius is with them, they’re alright.”

They hear Uther’s shouts up ahead, peeking around a corner to see enemy soldiers dragging him away.

“Let’s go to Arthur.”

~*~

“Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and wait in the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again.” Arthur smirks, the two men nodding in agreement.

“Merlin, you should go with them.” Arthur orders.

Merlin thinks.

“Nah, I’ve seen the woods already.”

Mydoria meets Arthur’s gaze, steadily still.

He looks taken aback, having never seen this version of his childhood friend.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

Arthur’s silent in shock, Merlin sending him concerned glances as Morgana reveals her betrayal and is crowned Queen.

Mydoria stays silent, even as she senses the muted sensation of her two lovers meeting in the woods and subconsciously prodding her own mind.

And as for what she feels?

Well, she ponders as Merlin glances her way, that’s why she’s so good at what she does.

Mydoria feels nothing.


	38. The Coming of Arthur - Part 2

They sneak back out into the woods without trouble.

~*~

Mydoria looks up as Merlin sprints into the cave, talks to Gaius as they watch Arthur sit in the corner.

She feels a prod of her magic, sensing Lancelot returning to the area and warning him to stay back, for a time.

_Too many of Morgana’s army are in the area. Wait._

She senses a faint disappointment with the usual tang of concern as he receives her message, but she doesn’t care.

“Mydoria, can we talk?” Gwaine asks as she sharpens a dagger.

“Fine.”

They walk over to the far wall of the cave, getting as much privacy as the small space allows, and he stares at her as she keeps her eyes on the entrance.

“What’s going on with you?”

She glances at him, eyes drawn back to the entrance as she senses immortal knights grow nearer.

“I’m fine.”

Her magic ruffles a few branches by the knights, leading them away.

Gwaine huffs.

“Your kingdom has been sieged, love. Your friends are in hiding, you’ve all been forced out of your homes. You can’t be _fine_ , darling.”

She doesn’t react.

“I am adequate. If I was so easily disrupted every time I’ve lost a home, I wouldn’t be alive. I am an assassin who needs to protect her Prince, Gwaine. I don’t have the luxury of being anything but fine.”

She walks away from him then, taking the next guarding shift.

~*~

_What have you done to yourself?_

She would roll her eyes, but she doesn’t care.

_You have locked your emotions away, Mydoria. You know this is a terrible thing to do._

_I. Don’t. Care._

She feels Kilgarrah huff.

_You should hope that your lovers do._

Gwaine jerks awake, Mydoria putting him on guard as Merlin sneaks back.

~*~

She senses Gwen and Leon’s approach.

Mydoria also senses the small army of the dead following them.

“Incoming.”

~*~

“Run!” Arthur shouts, letting the others go ahead of him.

“I follow you, Arthur, never lead. Go, I’ll get Merlin.”

It’s killing her instinct to leave her Prince’s side, but seeing Gwaine, Elyan, and now Leon, she knows he’ll be safe.

~*~

“I remember that sword.”

Merlin jumps at her presence as they hear a rockfall in the distance.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

“Lancelot.”

Arthur meets Percival, Mydoria ignoring the group as she scans her surroundings, catching the shared look of concern between her two lovers.

“There’s an old castle we can go to, belonged to the ancient Kings.”

Arthur considers it.

“Let’s head out, then.”

~*~

They find plenty of weapons, Arthur calling them to a circular table.

Mydoria lifts an eyebrow as she stands behind Merlin’s chair, all the seats taken.

_“You… you’re not in the story. You’re not necessary, and yet you… are?”_

Hmn.

“This table belonged to the Ancient Kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting that we revive this tradition, now.” Arthur begins.

“Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who would join me?”

He stands in silence, Mydoria completely forgotten by the group as she stays still.

Lancelot is the first to rise, always quick to help Arthur save anyone, even if that anyone is a King who would have him executed for trespassing.

“You taught me the values of being a knight. The code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honor, for justice, freedom, and all that is good.”

She feels a pang in her chest as he catches her eye with those last few words, the admittedly flimsy spell she’d cast on herself wobbling as he smiles at her.

“I believe in the world that you will build.”

Elyan is next.

“Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you.”

The two men nod toward each other, both in gratitude and reassurance.

Leon stands, tall and loyal.

“I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for.”

It’s a completely serious moment, so Mydoria immediately fills with muted mirth as Gwaine speaks up.

“I think we have no chance.”

He looks at the men already standing, cocky grin on his face as she feels her spell break.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He stands.

Mydoria smirks, catching both his and Lance’s eyes as the three lovers share a shaky smile.

Percival towers over them, hesitantly meeting Arthur’s eyes.

“Your enemies are my enemies.”

Gaius stands at that.

“If you need an old man…” He drifts off, causing everyone to huff.

Gwen stands. “You know the answer.”

There’s a moment of silence, them all waiting, and Arthur gets impatient.

“Merlin?”

The warlock considers it.

“No, I don’t really fancy it.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Arthur insists.

“Oh, okay then,” Merlin quickly agrees, standing with a smirk that he and the Prince share.

“I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me, in Camelot’s time of need. I’ll do something that my father won’t approve of.”

Mydoria rolls her eyes, knowing what’s coming next as the men look confused.

~*~

He knights a commoner, two banished men, and a complete stranger.

Uther’s gonna hate it.

Mydoria grins.

~*~

Mydoria’s snuggled into Lance’s chest as he and Merlin converse, Gwaine snoring with his arm on her waist from behind.

“Morgana has the Cup of Life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed and Morgana will be powerless.”

Lance replies, and Mydoria listens to them both argue for a couple more moments before she just slightly lifts her head.

“Sir Lance and I are helping, Merlin. We all have our parts to play, we’ll get you your chance.”

She knows he wasn’t expecting to ask for help, but she simply lays her head back down over her lover’s heartbeat, falling back asleep as Lance chuckles.

~*~

Gwaine pulls her to the side, asking what Merlin and Lance are planning.

“Well, Sir Gwaine, if you want to discuss that, you’re going to have to tell me why you two split up.”

He drops the subject.

She rolls her eyes, getting tired of the avoidance.

The three of them were fine once she got her emotions back on track, having explained to them both what had happened and thanking them for saving her as the three had laughed.

Now, there’s a tension between her boys, and not the good kind.

She doesn’t like it one bit.

~*~

She feels the Cup’s power as soon as she enters the castle, behind Arthur as they sneak to the dungeon.

Gwaine comes running down the hallway, the other knights trapping them as they continue onward.

“Hurry up, Merlin.” Mydoria mutters, the six of them walking in on three immortal guards.

Arthur gets the keys to the other knights, the prisoners fighting with fists and kicks as they hold the guards off.

“Arthur, get your father!” Mydoria shouts, watching him slip away as she backs the group away.

“Come on, men! You really going to let some corpses beat you? Fight!” She shouts, encouraging the group as the alarm goes off.

“What the hell are those two doing?” Arthur shouts bewildredly as they get cornered.

The men give battle cries as Arthur cheers them on, and Mydoria gets distracted by Gaius’s magic.

_Gaius what the hell._

_I’ll explain later. You can kill them, now._

“We can kill them!” She shouts, tossing a dagger at one about to hurt Gwaine.

The corpse guard explodes in a gust of air, the other enemies following suit.

There’s a moment of silence as they realize that they have an upper hand, the castle beginning to shake around them.

“Where’s Gwaine?” Elyan asks, looking around the group. Mydoria immediately casts her magic out, sensing him just around the corner.

She encourages his injuries to heal just a tad quicker as Elyan calls out.

“Gwaine, you still alive?”

The group stares at the corridor.

“What do you think?”

They all sigh in relief as he comes within sight, pulling Mydoria into a hug.

“And that’s Sir Gwaine, to you.”

They laugh as they go to get Lance and Merlin, partially to make sure they’re alright, but mostly so Arthur could yell at them for going against the plan.

~*~

“George.”

The man puts a cup of clean water down in front of her, a small plate of bread and meat next to it.

“Hello, Mydoria.”

She smirks.

“I trust you were alright?”

He winks.

“I always am.”

She’s certain that he’s human, nothing remotely _different_ about him, but at moments like these, when he manages to come out unscathed and put up with her, she’s unsure.

~*~

Mydoria stares out the window of her chambers, seeing Arthur and Merlin sitting on the steps of the courtyard.

“How are they?” Lance asks, arms slipping around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

She gently shrugs, watching the other knights, minus a certain rapscallion, escort Gwen back into the kingdom.

“They’ll be alright, after a time.”

Gwaine groans from the bed.

“We don’t need to do anything today, what the hell are you two doing awake?”

Mydoria turns the both of them around to face the bed.

“Waiting for you to wake up.”

Gwaine sits up, leaning against his arms as he watches them.

“And why is that?”

Mydoria grins.

“I think you know.”

Gwaine’s expression turns into a grin as she feels Lance’s smile grow on her shoulder.

 _Yeah,_ she thinks.

_We’ll all be just fine._


	39. The Darkest Hour - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Season 4!!   
> Sorry abt the late chapter, the weekend's been crazy and we're exhausted! We hope you guys enjoy, if this chapter seems a bit different we're trying a bit of a different way of writing the scenes, let us know if you like? (tbh so far the story's felt more like a log of events than an actual story to us, hopefully this will be a bit better?)   
> Enjoy!   
> ~Sleef/Vic

All Hallow’s Eve.

Mydoria shivers again, in her warmest clothing as she moves throughout the castle.

“Mydoria!”

She spins around, ducking past servants running by with wine pitchers and food as they prepare for the banquet, to see Percival.

“Gwaine and I stole some chicken, would you like some?” the well-meaning knight asks.

Her eyes meet Gwaine’s, both looking away from each other as the air fills with awkward tension.

“No, thank you, Percy. I have to check some other things.”

She’s quick to leave, avoiding contact with Gwaine as he does the same.

 _It’s so strange how a few months can change relationships,_ she thinks, pondering the issue.

The reason why Lance and Gwaine had separated so long ago, going unaddressed and festering in tense silence and strange looks between the men eventually reached a bad point.

Mydoria had tried to keep the three of them together, getting the reason out of a drunken Gwaine about how he had started one too many barfights and Lance eventually getting fed up with his recklessness.

Lance had later corrected that it wasn’t his drunken fighting, but his lack of restraint that had scared the man and caused him to leave.

Mydoria slightly fears the day that Lance realizes that he’s the lover of a magical assassin, realizing what she’s capable of.

Now, each night they go to bed just the two of them, a cold and empty spot behind Mydoria as they hold each other close.

She’s snapped out of her thoughts as she catches a warm, buttered biscuit that somebody has tossed her way.

“Eat up.” George orders, carrying an impressive amount of celebratory items to the main dining area.

She nibbles, moving on.

~*~

She feels strange halfway through the dinner.

The bells chime as everyone stands, raising a glass to their absent king.

Mydoria stares around her as everything seems to slow, a loud screaming filling her ears.

Her eyes go to a pale Merlin’s, seeing a woman stand in the middle of the room.

_“Emrys. Emrys. Emrys.”_

The air is freezing, Mydoria feeling flakes of ice grow on her arms as she stands in shock.

Merlin collapses, having taken on the full brunt of whatever that was, Mydoria only getting the echoes as she stands.

Lance and Gaius carry Merlin out of the room, Mydoria taking a steadying breath as she grabs her lover’s cloak and drapes it around her own shoulders.

Her eyes glance up, somehow meeting Gwaine’s worried ones, and she purses her lips as she leaves.

~*~

“And her eyes… they were so sad. So much pain in them. Who is she?” Merlin asks, Mydoria warming by the fire as Gaius informs them of the Veil.

“It wasn’t a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys.”

Startling silence from Gaius.

“What is it?” Merlin asks, panicking. “What does it mean?”

“I’m not sure,” his mentor responds. “But if someone has torn the Veil, may the gods help us all.”

~*~

The next morning, she’s still cold.

She wakes to George shaking her shoulder, quietly informing her of a village that was attacked.

She rolls over, slapping Lance’s shoulder as he wakes.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

“Creatures with no faces?”

She nods, silently eyeing the woods around her as Arthur mocks Merlin, trying to get a rise out of the strangely silent manservant.

“Do you have any idea what they are?” Lance asks.

“Nope.”

They reach the village, night falling quickly as they stare at the silent buildings.

The Round Table enter the village on foot, Merlin in the middle and Arthur in the lead as they are weary of attack.

A door creaks, they all pause.

“Goat.” Mydoria mutters, frowning.

They silently split into groups of two, Lance taking Merlin as Leon and Elyan pair up, Gwaine and Percival walking ahead. Mydoria stays just behind Arthur’s right shoulder, where she’s always been.

They’re all completely silent, until there’s the sudden sound of Gwaine eating an apple.

There’s hissed curses and glares thrown from all over, Gwaine calling out an apology as Elyan calls for them.

The group run toward the pair, finding the frozen bodies of villagers.

“You saw it?” Someone asks as they hear something outside.

“We are literally chasing shadows.” Gwaine huffs a tiny laugh.

“Come on.” Arthur orders, getting torches as the night continues.

~*~

Mydoria’s watching Arthur’s back, but she’s got one magical sense out and focused on Merlin, so she notices when he casts a light spell.

_My magic isn’t working!_

“Merlin!” She hears Lance shout, the group sprinting toward the two.

“We need to get out of here.” Arthur orders after they discuss it.

Mydoria catches Merlin’s gaze.

She holds out a palm.

“Forbaerne.”

A tiny flame flickers to life in her hand, quickly extinguished before the knights could notice.

Her eyes meet Merlin’s.

She shrugs helplessly, just as confused as he is.

_Maybe they only affect it when they’re nearby?_

_I’ll ask Gaius if he’s heard of this._ Merlin nods decisively as they get back on their horses and go home.

~*~

There isn’t enough time for her to accompany him in asking Gaius, because those _things_ are attacking the castle.

“The Dorocha, sire. Spirits of the dead.” Gaius continues to explain, the morning light filling the room as Arthur and his uncle interrogate him.

Mydoria tunes them out, focusing on her own stash of lighting utensils and equipment around the castle.

“I’ll help prepare the castle.”

She leaves before they can reply.

~*~

Another night passes, people living in fear as they cannot sleep, the knights patrolling the streets and finding lost children and homeless civilians, giving them all shelter.

They start accepting people into the castle the next morning.

~*~

“Arthur’s going to try to sacrifice himself to close the veil.” Merlin explains, Mydoria frowning.

“Let’s go save him, then.”

~*~

They ride out as soon as possible, Arthur visiting his depressed father one more time.

“I’ve got plenty of wood.” Gwaine announces, smirking.

Mydoria rolls her eyes fondly as they reach a cave to make camp in.

Lance goes after Merlin, on the look for water while Lance tries to talk him into leaving them.

He’d tried for all of three seconds to convince Mydoria, but she was quick to refuse, and she doubts Merlin will be any different.

~*~

They reach the castle, moving in pairs to gather as much wood as they can, when they hear more screaming.

“They’re coming.”

The group of knights form a circle facing outward, night thoroughly fallen as they run back to camp.

~*~

Merlin starts a bonfire, Percival noting the need for more wood.

“Maybe we should draw lots, see who can get some more.” Gwaine suggests.

“I’ll go.” Arthur volunteers, Merlin offering to go with him before Lance can.

The knights stop to look at him, confusedly amused.

“You sure you’re the right person?” Arthur asks.

Merlin smirks.

“Well since when have you known how to collect firewood?”

~*~

Her magic is cast along the castle.

She can tell where the Dorocha are by the numb, cold emptiness of the air, blank nothingness on her magical radar.

“Who’s coming?” Lance strides away, Mydoria running after the group of knights.

~*~

Merlin and Arthur have gotten pretty far away, for collecting firewood.

Mydoria takes the lead, just in front of Lance with the torch as she practically runs toward her friend’s magic.

She’s almost there when she gasps.

_Merlin!_

Silence.

Lance takes one look at her face, running ahead as the knights follow him with the torch.

Mydoria cannot move, barely in the protection of the flames as she stares at her friend’s frozen body.

She pushes her senses the best she can, letting herself be caught up as she searches for any sign that her friend is alive, and cannot find one.

Her worried eyes meet Lance’s relieved ones.

“He’s breathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious question... Should Lance die?   
> Do you guys want to see that? Cuz... we honestly don't know if we do. And yeah, it'll mess with the plot if he lives, but this is a canon divergent fic. Please let us know what you guys think?


	40. The Darkest Hour - Part 2

She’s walking a bit too close to Merlin, whispering every healing and warmth spell she knows under her breath as her hand rests on his limp arm.

Percival sends her a glance, but keeps his mouth shut as he continues to walk back to the camp, the knights flanking the trio.

They reach the camp at dawn, the knights already moving to cover Merlin in as many blankets as possible as Lance volunteers to take Merlin back to Gaius.

“Sire, he’s right.” Leon speaks, Arthur moving to look at a thawing Merlin as Mydoria meets his gaze.

Her expression must tell him all he needs to know, because he agrees.

~*~

“I have to get him back to Gaius, Mydoria. Will you be alright?” Lance asks, rightfully concerned.

She doesn’t even pretend to be okay.

“I’ll be fine. You just make sure he’s alright.”

Lance pulls her into a hug before he goes, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he pulls away.

“See you later.”

She nods, turning away as she prepares to continue the quest.

She catches his quiet conversation with Gwaine, before he leaves, the both of them glancing toward her as Gwaine nods in agreement.

Mydoria wishes with every fiber in her being that she could go with the two of them, but deep down she knows she can’t.

She senses him glance back toward her, and she knows he understands.

~*~

Three days pass, Mydoria healing Gwaine’s bee stings and keeping internal track of Lance and Merlin’s progress as they reach the Wildren Tunnels.

“We’ll cover ourselves in Gaia berries.”

“Ha! Sounds wonderful!”

Arthur scoffs.

“It’s your choice, Gwaine, Wildren or Dorocha.”

They’re all quick to enter the tunnels, Gwaine getting a close call at the entrance.

~*~

Mydoria stays near the back, magical safeguards in place as the Wildren crawl all around the tunnels.

One approaches, the knights quick to hide as it sniffs them out.

Mydoria looks over with the rest of the group, seeing a Wildren push Gwaine down.

Her hand moves to grab his before he can stab it, but she’s too late.

“You fool.” Arthur says dryly.

Gwaine grins. “It’s dead.”

“That one is. They hunt in packs.”

Elyan shouts to run as they scramble to their feet, the pack calling out in the distance.

~*~

The knights have gone silent, even Gwaine.

Arthur’s running them ragged, and nobody’s complaining.

Mydoria’s accepting some water that one of the knights hands her when she feels a pang in her chest.

Her head shoots up, meeting Gwaine’s concerned gaze as she smiles.

_Lance and Merlin are on their way back. They’ll be joining us soon._

Gwaine grins as Arthur calls for the group to continue forward, growing talkative once again at the news.

~*~

They’re camping in the woods, two resting while the others patrol when the screams start.

_Just as Arthur was starting to rest._

Mydoria moves closer to the group, everyone circling each other as they prepare for the attack.

“Never a dull moment, aye?” Gwaine asks jovially at her side.

She rolls her eyes, a smirk on her lips.

They swing their torches as the fight continues.

~*~

Kilgarrah has been summoned.

_Is everything alright, over there?_

Merlin responds.

_A little brush with death. You didn’t tell me Lancelot knew Kilgarrah?_

She smirks, continuing to walk through the night.

_Gwaine, too._

Mydoria mentally cackles, using her amusement at his shock to hide her concern as Kilgarrah warns her of Merlin’s plans.

She frowns as she severs the mind connections.

_There’s more than one way to sacrifice a life._

She’s not going to like this, but she’s not entirely sure there’s another way.

There’s a shout ahead as a structure comes into view, Mydoria’s frown growing at the sight of it.

She doesn’t have long to think of something else.

~*~

The knights banter with Gwaine about his odorous feet, Mydoria focusing on their surroundings as Merlin and Lance finally catch up to them.

“Quiet.” Arthur commands with a wave of his hand as he listens.

The doors to their temporary home close, Lance coming into view with a serious expression on his face.

“Lancelot? How’s Merlin?” Arthur asks, panicked.

Lance frowns. “Bad news. He’s still alive.”

Merlin approaches, grinning.

The two warlocks simply exchange a nod of relief before Mydoria leaves him and Arthur to talk.

~*~

“It’s going to be fine. Everything will be alright.”

“I’m just tired.”

A pause.

“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself.”

“To save my people.”

“I will take your place.”

“Merlin—”

“What is the life of a servant, compared to that of a prince?”

“Well, a good servant’s hard to come by.”

A snicker.

“I’m not that good.”

“True.”

Contemplative silence.

“One thing, you look after Gwen. I want her to be happy in her life, she deserves that.”

Merlin pauses.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure.”

~*~

They reach the Isle of the Blessed, getting attacked by wyverns immediately.

Merlin mutters some dragon-speak, getting the wyverns to fly away as the knights swing wildly.

“See? That’s how you deal with them!” Gwaine shouts, Arthur pulling the group forward.

Of course, that’s when more wyverns show up.

Elyan, Leon, and Percival tell the group to go forward, Mydoria joining the four others.

~*~

Gwaine immediately tries to attack the woman, getting knocked out.

_Think, Mydoria. How do you get them out of this alive?_

Arthur’s offering his own life.

Merlin knocks him out, Lance and Mydoria frowning as they both plan.

“So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all?”

The two beings face each other.

“Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?”

“It is my destiny.”

The woman replies, Mydoria suddenly aware of Lance’s movement toward the Veil.

He turns to face the three, Mydoria suddenly filled with panic.

This is when she intervenes.

Her hands go up, a whisper knocking both men out as she and the old woman stand in silence.

“You’re an interesting one, aren’t you, dear?” The old woman asks, one eyebrow lifted as the two study each other.

“I’ve heard that before. I have a deal for you.”

The old woman mulls over her words, nodding for her to continue.

“Take my life. Close the Veil with my life, spare them.”

The old woman lifts an interested eyebrow, circling around her collapsed friends as she approaches her.

Mydoria closes her eyes in protest as a bony hand caresses her face, the woman getting close before pulling away.

“I can’t kill you.”

Her eyes open, the voice sounding mostly shocked.

The old woman’s eyes are wide, studying the warlock as she stares back confusedly.

The woman steps back, eyes narrowed in consideration.

“Would you do anything to close the Veil?”

Mydoria doesn’t hesitate in nodding.

“Anything at all?”

She pauses.

“As long as my friends are safe.”

The old woman nods.

“Fine. I will take your life.”

Mydoria frowns, even more confused.

“But you just said you couldn’t kill me.”

The woman steps further back, hands starting to shimmer as her eyes flicker gold.

“I will take your years, Mydoria of Camelot, King of the Perilous Lands. You have two clear futures. I will take one of them. Choose.”

Mydoria frowns.

“How do I know which one is which?”

The older woman smiles a wicked smile.

“You don’t.”

Mydoria considers it.

“Fine.”

With a snap of the old woman’s fingers, her fate is sealed.

It would be nice to know what it is.

~*~

The knights return home triumphant, Mydoria still wondering what her deal means, with even more questions.

She still hasn’t told the others what had happened, making up a kindhearted stranger who had beat them to the punch.

Arthur and the knights seemed to buy it, but Merlin kept sending her questioning looks as she keeps her mental shields up.

Her emotions are too confusing and complicated right now, and the moment Merlin senses it, he’ll want her to explain.

She can’t.

Mydoria has no idea how she could even _begin_ to explain what had happened, to anyone, and judging by the silent conversation that Lance, Gwaine, and Merlin were having ahead of her on the ride back, she’s going to have to figure out how sooner, rather than later.

She frowns, entering Gaius’s chambers to see him talking with Merlin, the expressions on their faces letting her know what she’s going to do next.

Focus on Merlin’s issues, ignoring her own.

She sighs.

“What’s wrong?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so she had two obvious futures.   
> One being painful and bloody and death, the other being a long happy life.   
> The Cailleach took one of her futures in place of her actual death in order to close the Veil, because she could not actually kill her.   
> Guess which one? ;)


End file.
